Naruto and His She-devil (Under reconstruction)
by M.D. Knight
Summary: Just before Naruto's third attempt to become a ninja, Sarutobi discovered that the council was planning something. Hoping for the best, Sarutobi sends Naruto's class to a continent that they have only heard rumors about. With an ANBU given orders to secretly separate Naruto from the others & convince him to stay there in the hopes of giving he better life. Rating explanation inside
1. Secret operation and a new home

Rated M for paranoia and adult themes such as Extrem Violence, Murder and possibly one or two more.

Hello everyone, _M.D. Knight_ here with another story. Now, I know, I know, I had said time and time again that I wouldn't transfer and complete another of my storylines until I complete the previous one. However, after spending the last four weeks, give or take a few days, in a writing slump, I felt that a change of pace may help. Which, in turn, lead me to start editing the story that was in the lead for transferring and completing. Something that has led me to finally cave and begin to transfer another of my storylines, as much as I am loathing to do so. As I just know that if I don't tread carefully, my ADD will be having me transferring all of my stories over at once and before I know it, I will be jumping between all thirty of them. With the added joy of my ADD also having me put out completely new stories as well, leaving me stranded in the with no means of getting back to civilization.

Anyway, I will be deleting or editing the poll for what story I transfer and complete next. So, with that said, you all should know that my new updating routine will consist of me Only working on this story when I get writer's block for His Demon and Her Dragon. Also, before anyone of my readers offers to help me past the writer's block that I currently have, I will say this right now. That won't work this time as my writer's block isn't because I don't know what to write, but more like I don't know who to go about writing it for the next chapter. Either way, I hope you will enjoy this newly, and heavily rewritten first chapter of Naruto and His Shedevil.

Oh, and please remember to leave a review.

 **Chapter 1**

The sun had given way to a beautiful sunrise for the Hidden Leaf village. A sunrise that one could best see from the Hokage monument. However, for Hiruzen Sarutobi, the view from his office gave him just as good of a view. Seeing as he hardly had any free time since he had to retake the position of Hokage, and what little he did wasn't enough for him to leave his office for more than a handful of minutes during his lunch before he clocked out for each day.

Though he didn't really mind that, he had already had a full life, and more importantly, being the Hokage allowed for him to offer his surrogate grandson at least some measure of protection. So even if he could retire again, there would be no way that he would do so unless he was sure that Naruto's protection remained in place. No matter how small that amount of protection was in the grand scheme of things.

"Why does he have to suffer so much, Jiraiya may not be getting any younger and everything may be pointing to him as the child of prophecy, but does that really mean that he has to go through such hell for the rest of his life?" Sarutobi quietly thought out loud as he watched the sunrise.

Yet Sarutobi was soon pulled back to his responsibilities with the appearance of an ANBU in front of his desk.

"Cat reporting," the ANBU announced as the elite female ninja dropped to a knee and had her head bowed.

Quickly running his hand over the seals on his desk that would secure his office and alert his secretary that he wasn't to be disturbed, channeling his chakra into them as he did so. All the while, staying rooted in place as he continued to watch over the village.

"Well, let's have it," Sarutobi said hesitantly, not knowing if he wanted to hear this report due to him knowing exactly what the report was about.

"I'm afraid that your suspicions are right," the purple haired ANBU began, causing Sarutobi to end up feeling rather sickened. "I talked with all of my observers and even the spies that I have planted within the ring of those that the council would go to, to attempt one of their plans to "eliminate the demon". However, whatever it is that they are planning, they are being very careful and not following their typical patterns for when they are planning an elimination attempt. My sources say that they feel that despite being out of the loop, they think the Council will make their move soon and that it will be a bold as well as big. The female Anbu captain grimly reported to her leader.

Taking a moment, Sarutobi let the reality of the situation sink in before he let out an exhausted sigh, sat down in his chair, turned back to his desk, scooted in, placed his hands on his face, and had his elbows on his desk.

"It looks like I have no choice now, I really hoped it would never come to this and that the village would eventually come to accept Naruto. Sadly, they have proved me wrong in the worst way imaginable. Leaving me with no other alternatives, at least he will have a far better chance at his dreams and at being happy." Sarutobi said as he pulled his hands down his face before crossing his arms on his desk.

"Come to what? Lord Hokage, you're not making any sense. What option could we possibly have that would give Naruto-kun a better chance at being happy and achieving his dreams?" The ANBU asked.

"Take off your mask Yūgao, and before I answer your question, I will need you to answer three of mine. Also, your answer to the first question will determine not only if I ask the second, but if I even answer yours. Is this clear?" Sarutobi laid out for the kunoichi before him

"As crystal, Lord Hokage," Yūgao answered swiftly as she removed her mask, raised her head, got back to her feet, and stood at attention.

"Let me start off by saying that I am well aware of your rather strong personal attachment to Naruto. A given when you consider that Kushina was your sensei. At first, I could hardly believe it when I found out that you vowed to Kushina of always protecting Naruto, regardless of consequence, and evolved your vow to be his one day be his bride when he had only been a week old. As the years passed, I found it shocking that I had to ban you from having personal interactions with him outside of your ANBU duties and that you hadn't developed an interest in any of the men that have courted you over the year. Earning you the moniker of the first Ice Queen of Konohagakure. Before you went so far as to have your friend Hayate help you get men to stop asking you out by pretending to be your boyfriend. All so you could spend more time monitoring Naruto. Honestly, I had wondered what had gotten into you for the longest time, none more so than when I found out that you would fill any role Naruto wanted you to, so long as you got to be in his life. However, in time I came to accept this and now it leads to two of my three questions. Just how much does filling a role in Naruto's life mean to you? If you could take care of Naruto personally, comfort him when he is sad, laugh with him when he's happy, chase away his night terrors when they keep him from sleeping. If you could have that personal relationship with him, like you always wanted, but had to leave everything behind, your home, your friends, your career as a ninja, even the Elemental Nations themselves, would you?" Sarutobi asked as Yūgao was unable to fight off the blush of embarrassment that she gained when the elderly leader both spelled out his thoughts about the development of her obsession with Naruto. Before Yūgao managed to mount a successful return to a professional composure when the Hokage began to lay out his actual question.

"It means everything to me, I know it sounds weird, given that I am only his mother's student, and that I am several years older than him. However, despite those two facts, it still means everything to me. So needless to say, yes, I would leave everything you listed behind in a heartbeat if it meant I could have a personal relationship with him instead of having to watch over him from the shadows." Yūgao said with a dead serious attitude.

"As I suspected," Sarutobi began as he slowly nodded with his hands lacing themselves in front of his mouth. "Now, have you ever heard of Fiore?" Sarutobi questioned.

"I thought it was a myth," Yūgao with a stunted tone.

"It's no myth, though only the Daimyōs and Kages know if it. Though we tend to try to keep it a just to those of the five great nations. Wouldn't want to have anyone try to trigger a war, as from what we have gathered the land of Fiore is far more unified than the elemental nations and just as powerful as the Cloud, Mist, and Stone alliance that was thrown together in an attempt to wipe out the Uzumaki clan. But I digress, the reason that I ask is that Naruto's class had gone on a field trip to the land of Fiore. In fact, they left around three weeks ago. Which, probably has you confused as you have been watching, "Naruto", or that is to say that you have been watching a henged Iruka. Now before you ask why I am sending a class of Genin hopefuls on a trip to a top secret land, its simple. I had been intent on regaining the control of the village that the civilian council thinks that they've gotten away with taking from me. However, for this to happen, I needed Naruto out of the village long enough for them to be unable to use him against me as well as long enough for the corrections I make to take effect so that Naruto could pass the graduation exam. I mean the boy is a genius, even if most of the village can't see it, he was put into the academy two years early and should have graduated twice already if it weren't for the fucking civilian council. Hell, I think he's been holding back in showing just how ready he is to be a ninja. How else could you explain him being the Leaf's Prankster King from Hell? He's worse than his mother ever could have dreamed to be." Sarutobi said as rubbed his temples in frustrations due to him trying to piece together how Naruto had done some of his pranks.

"Um, Lord Hokage, you haven't answered my question," Yūgao said in hopes of finding out why she was even being told about this in the first place. Though she was also wanting the answer so she could wring the Hokages neck if he didn't have one hell of a reason for why she hadn't been sent to watch over Naruto.

"Right, right, to answer your question, Naruto even being in the elemental nations is far too risky. Mostly due to my former teammate Danzō, the man is obsessed with getting the title of Hokage. So, given that we don't know what the Civilian Council is planning, that Danzō is always at the center of their movements both inside and outside of the Council chambers, and it would be a safe bet that whatever plan they have, it involves getting Danzō into this chair. At which point, there would be nothing standing in his way of making Naruto into the emotionless weapon that, that bastard has always wanted him to be. This also means that if Danzō does get his way, it won't matter if Naruto isn't in the leaf. Danzō will stop at nothing to get his perfect weapon, however, he can't do that if he doesn't know where Naruto is. So after a short talk with our Daimyō, who was close to Naruto's parents, and revealing just who Naruto's parents were and what the situation is, we were given permission to send Naruto's class on a field trip. Which you will now catch up with. I have a boat that will carry you for a week in along the exact route that the previous boat had. You will then run the rest of the way so that you can catch up with Naruto's boat a day before they are supposed to land. Giving you time to rest before informing him of his need to say in that country after you have secretly separated him from his group. Then you will give him this scroll before you make him think that your ANBU identity has left him there. After that, you are to seal away your ANBU gear and assume a normal life there and get as close to Naruto as you like. There will be no more boundaries between you that are held in place by me. As for you personally, I will have it marked that you accepted a demotion before dying on a mission. This will allow me to "assign" your ANBU identity to someone else. Thus giving you a means to officially operate as an ANBU in the Elemental Nations should you ever need to again. Though this will only be the case until the chain of my chosen predecessors breaks, or if I die before I can name one. Do you accept this?" Sarutobi answered as he ended with a question of his own, and holding out the scroll to the ANBU captain.

"Of course I do," Yūgao answered as she took the scroll and left.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was positive he would pass his next try at the graduation exam, he had already tried two times before but was failed both times. Sure, he had been put into the academy two years early, and had opted to take the tests early but he knew he should have passed. He knew that he had scored perfectly on the written test, combat test and two of the academy three. Though he also knew the fact that he didn't get all three of the academy jutsus should have meant squat due to him knowing that they made exceptions to those with a medical reason which, Naruto knew he had. After all, how the hell could he not know that he had larger chakra reserved then should be medically possible when he was the Leaf's Prankster King from Hell?

So he hoped that this year would be different, and it seemed as though Kami was finally listening to him, as this time due there was a new class field trip to a village called Magnolia in an island that was a bit off the cost of the Land of Fire. Or that was the story that Naruto's class had been fed. Naruto himself knew that with how long they had been told they would be on the boat they would have to be going to another continent. Yet Naruto could care less about that, all he cared about was that the Old Man Hokage was letting him go. Thus, Naruto was hoping that he would learn something on their trip that could help him pass due to the fact that as soon as his class got back, they would be taking their exams. However, Naruto's reminiscing was abruptly cut short as his stomach once again demanded food. Making pulled out of his mind and back to the present as he curled into a tighter ball with him clutching his gut in excruciating pain. Wanting nothing more than to have even a few scraps to eat.

 **Time Skip**

The boat had finally landed and they had just made it into the supposed village. Which, had left Naruto in a state of awe. Unfortunately, that same state of aw caused Naruto to get separated from his class. Leaving Naruto to now walk through Magnolia with his stomach, making its want of food known to the world. Resulted in Naruto once again holding his stomach as the teachers hadn't given him food during the trip. Something that was the result of Iruka not being able to come along as the Hokage needed the teacher to perform a special task during the week Naruto's class left on their trip. So, Naruto blocked out as much of his suffering as he could, and concentrated on having his consciousness slip into his Mindscape.

 **In Naruto's head**

Naruto soon found himself free of pain and walking through the forest that was his mind until he came to a clearing with a small log cabin. Though that was partly due to him having long ago gone through countless mind exercises to reshape his Mindscape. Exercises that he was guided through by none other than Inoichi Yamanaka in exchange for his family being promised to be left out of any mass pranking that he had planned for an entire year. Yet Naruto had only been able to meet Inoichi after he had become Ino's gossip spy for a six months straight.

The Log House itself was a small, boxy log cabin that was located in a rounded open grass field, surrounded by a thick coniferous forest. The house had a porch connected to the front door. The porch was L shaped and stairs in the inner corner. Just past the stairs was a rail that enclosed around the rest of the porch as well as the table and chairs that were also just past the stairs. The one-story cabin consisted of five rooms: the large living room, the bedroom, a small room used as a storeroom, kitchen, and bathroom.

Upon entering the front door, there was a small genkan. After which, there was a sliding shōji that was made from a black wood frame and different shades of red paper placed in such a way that one could see a portrait of the nine-tailed fox. The living room had a round wooden table, a couch, love seat, a reclining chair, and a cutlery sideboard. While the bedroom has a single queen size bed and an attached balcony that overlooks the large lake in the distance, as well as the surrounding hilly terrain, thus providing a place for one to take in the gorgeous view that was surrounding the cabin. Though that was only due to the fact of the cabin was raised off the ground.

Walking in through the front door, Naruto left his sandals in the genkan of the cabin. After that, he turned to the left and ran down to the end of the hallway where he came face to face with yet another shōji door. However, the paper on this shōji showed the image of a fox in a cage. As Naruto opened it, the blonde ran and jumped on the bed, acting much like that of a four-year-old instead of a fourteen-year-old.

"Uh! Naruto, how many times have I told you not to do that?" A melodious voice asked as a redheaded woman with slit pupils in crimson eyes, and pointed ears sat up in her bed.

"Sorry Kaa-san, but you never wake up if I don't," Naruto retorted with a fox-like smile as he once again noted the stunning appearance of his surrogate mother. Idly thinking about how he hoped that he could one day find a woman that was just as strong-willed and kind as she herself was.

She had hot red hair that was pulled into a three-part ponytail. The middle part was styled like that of a regular ponytail that reached the base of her neck, yet the two side parts were tightly curled to only reach halfway despite them all being held together. She also had bangs framing her face and deep purple eyes. Her bangs were styled from the middle of her forehead to the right where they flowed into one of the two large bangs framing her face. Naruto's surrogate mother's height is 170 cm and she had an appearance that made her look as though she was only 23 years old. Her current clothing consisted of a light orange yukata.

"What do you need," Naruto's surrogate mother said as she quickly changed the subject from her bad sleeping habits as a rather strong blush adorned her cheeks. Trying to avoid having to admit that her child had her dead to rights.

"Well, I'm hungry, can you sniff out a place I can eat?" The goofy teen asked, with the woman sighing at her child's antics. As she could clearly remember having taught Naruto to elevate his senses at will, so he would be able to do such tasks without her one day. Yet the young blonde was ever determined to continue to depend on her. A fact that scared her for reasons she dreaded to face.

"I know that I've taught you to be able to do that," the redhead said, as she attempted to cox Naruto into explaining why Naruto refused to use what she had taught him. Only getting her child's expectant gaze in return.

As such, it wasn't long before the woman's resolve cracked, and ended with it giving way to her child's whim. Thus, took a moment before she inhaled deeply through her nose as she seamlessly linked her senses to her child's.

"Turn to your right by ninety degrees, then go straight. It will be dead ahead of you and will be the last building you can see. That's the closest place with food and had a good aura as well, so it's also the most likely place that will give you untampered food." The redhead said with a loving smile as she subtly reminded Naruto to remain guarded when dealing with strangers. To which, she was given a massive hug before Naruto ran out of the cabin and back into the real world.

"Thanks, Kaa-san," Naruto said exclaimed as he bolted.

"Well, looks like I'm up for today," the woman said as she got up and began her morning routine and finished linking the rest of her scenes up with those of her kit's senses, so that she would instantly be able to give her kit any add he may need, the moment he needed it.

Let it not be said that the Kyuubi wasn't overly protective of her kit. Nope, not one bit. It's not like she wanted to hide him away so that she could shield him from the cruelty of the world so she could prevent him from ever feeling any sort of pain.

 **Outside**

Naruto smiled as he turned and walked down an alleyway until he hit a dead end. This caused Naruto to momentarily frown, he new ninjas could walk on walls and whatnot but hadn't been taught how yet. Thankfully, he quickly noted that the alleyway walls were close enough that he leapfrog his way in between the building so that could reach the roof. After which, Naruto proceeded on his way as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop until he was left standing in front of a massive building that had a birdlike symbol placed on it.

Once Naruto reached the targeted building, he wasted little time in entering the said building only to find the people inside were fighting and destroying everything in sight.

"What can we do for you, my boy," a short old man said to Naruto as everyone froze and took in Naruto's appearance, having somehow heard the old man before instantly focusing in on the stranger who was dressed in a kill me now orange and white jumpsuit that looked more fit to be turned into rags than cloths.

"I…" Naruto began to say when his stomach cut him off as it demanded food loudly. Forcing Naruto to double over and hold it in pain yet again.

The bad weather that their ship ran into had turned the one month trip into a two-month trip, normally having to go without food for half that time would have killed someone, but when Naruto told his mother that they weren't feeding him on the trip, she instantly infused every fat cell in his body with her chakra. Which, she then used to make each cell grow until Naruto looked like the Pillsbury dough boy. However, due to Naruto already being malnourished, there wasn't much fat on his body. Thankfully, there still was enough to make it so he didn't look like skin and bones when they finally got to where they were going to.

"Ramen," Naruto groaned out just loudly enough that the short old man could hear him.

"Mira, get this boy some ramen!" Makarov ordered the seventeen-year-old barmaid as she rushed into the kitchen to do just that as Makarov took Naruto over to the bar.

Soon, Mira came back out with a freshly cooked bowl of ramen and set it before Naruto.

As the heavenly scent hit his nose, Naruto did his best to sit up and eat, only to shock everyone as he almost instantly emptied the bowl. Of which, Naruto was now holding out as he politely asked for more with the pained look on his face having lessened ever so slightly. Seeing this, Mira instantly brought out another bowl. Not realizing that she had begun a process continually repeated this action until she found herself unable to keep pace with Naruto's stomach. At which point, the others in the guild began helping out by running to the kitchen and back. During which, Mira was unable to do anything but constantly cooking more ramen with Elfman, Lisanna, and Natsu all seamlessly helping Mira cook by doing nearly all of the prep work. Awing the other with how the four of them worked like a well-oiled cooking machine. Thankfully, Naruto was soon satisfied and had a content smile on his face as everyone finally was able to stop only to have their jaws drop at seeing just how many bowls Naruto had eaten. Suffice to say that they were momentarily in shock when they saw almost two hundred bowls of ramen around Naruto.

"HE'S WORSE THAN CANA IS WITH HER BOOZE," the guild yelled in unison.

"Just how long has it been since you ate," Macao asked in shock as he was getting a sickening feeling that it had been some time since the boy's last meal.

"About two months," Naruto answered plainly

"How could you have survived that long without food? Better yet, why would you even do that to yourself?" Mira asked with a concerned tone, only to notice the rather scared look in Naruto's eyes. It was the same look that she once held in her own eyes, a look she had gained from how her life was before she and her siblings had reached Fairy Tail. As the look that flashed through Naruto's eyes so fast that Mira had all but missed him slipping his emotional mask back into place.

"Well, the boat I was on didn't have enough food like we thought. So, I made sure to give my food rations to those that got sick so they would have more energy to get better. Then we got here and I got separated from everyone else. Before I knew it, I found myself stumbling in here," Naruto said with a forced, fox-like smile that only the Strauss family, Erza, and Makarov could tell was fake.

"Naruto-kun," a voice said as everyone instantly turned to see a purple haired woman that had her hair pulled into a ponytail. Had on a white ceramic cat mask as well as weird black and gray armor.

"Neko-nee-san," Naruto said as he hopped off the stool he was sitting on and ran up to the woman, who he tackled in a bear hug.

As the two pulled away from one another and got back up to their feet, the masked woman pulled off her mask just enough to place a kiss on Naruto's forehead. Unintentionally showing that she had tears streaming down her face before he held Naruto by his shoulders.

"Naruto, I need you to listen to me. The village isn't safe for you anymore. The Civilian Council is planning something big and the Hokage doesn't know what it is or how to stop it without playing into their hands. So he made the field trip up to get you out of the village. You have to stay here, these people can help you, they'll take care of you. Lord Hokage has heard countless rumors about how strong these people are and how this place is meant for those that don't have anywhere else. He wants you to be happy and safe, so he sent me to make sure you'd make it here as he knew the council would try something. Please, Naruto, you can't come back to the village. Those of us that do care would rather know you're safe then see you dead or worse," the woman choked out as her voice and body shook as she spoke, slowly getting worse until she finally pulled Naruto into a tight hug. All as she continued to beg for him to agree to stay.

"Ok Nee-san, I'll stay here," Naruto said with a few tears escaping as he struggled for control over his own emotions.

"Thank you, Naruto, oh, I almost forgot. Lord Hokage wanted me to give you this," the woman said as she gathered her emotions together once more and handed Naruto a scroll and quickly disappeared in a swirl of leaves knowing she had to get things in place before she lost control over herself again. Things that needed to happen if her presence wasn't to raise suspicion.

After the ANBU Cat had left, Naruto stood there for a few minutes until he finally took a breath and looked at the scroll and unrolled it.

 **Letter**

 _Naruto, I want you to know that I don't do this out of hate or anything else you may be thinking is the reason I am having you, for lack of a better phrasing, all but exiled from the Leaf. I do this because I care about you, but fear I can't protect you from this God-forsaken village anymore. The people that have been manipulating the village behind my back have gotten too good at hiding what they intended to do. Especially when it comes to you and because of that, I now fear the worst._

 _As such, I arranged for your class to take a field trip to a place I have heard many wonderful things about. I believe these people can help you, but for that to happen, you must understand that where you are, the people there don't know what Chakra is. As they use a different thing that I can't understand unless I were to visit them myself. However, as Hokage, I can't be gone the time it takes to get there. I also understand that there isn't war in the new land that you will now call home, so you will be safe._

 _Now before I end my letter I have something very important to tell you. I also want you to know I didn't tell you this as I wanted to protect you. Though now I see it did little to do so as you faced the same level of danger, if not more, from those you were trying to learn to protect._

 _Now you will want to sit for this, the lesson you learned in the academy about the Fourth Hokage killing the Kyuubi is true to an extent. However, there is far more to what happened that night than what you have been told, but for you to understand what happened I must start before the attack. In fact, I have to start with your parents._

 _Your parents loved you so much that you couldn't fathom how much they care for you, I still laugh when I remember the time that your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, gathered Tsunade, Jiraiya, and myself together just to tell your father, Minato Namikaze, that they would be becoming a family. When he came home, your mother told your father in the only way she could, by saying that she was going to be a mother. So, being the smart man he was and knowing your mother as well as he did, it was easy for your father to put the pieces together. Once he had done so, Minato replied that he was going to be a father. This went back and forth between them several times with them both getting more excited every time until Minato passed out due to what Tsunade deemed the first ever recorded excitement induced blackout._

 _After that, the next nine months were utter hell for your father and all those close to your mother. Oh, that reminds me, should you ever have a daughter, you MUST warn her husband that they need to brace themselves for a hell beyond imagining the moment she tells you she will be having a baby. Trust me, I had to have Inoichi remove every memory I had in regards to how Kushina was behaving due to how completely terrifying it was._

 _But back to my point, when your parents were ready to have you, you were late by three months and on the night that your mother went into labor, it was the happiest night of your parents' lives. Until that bastard showed up._

 _Not even five minutes after you were born, an unknown enemy attacked the location we were at and took you as a hostage to get to your mother. Said assailant tossed you into the air to force your father to catch you, giving the man the opening he needed to take your mother and vanish. After you were safe, your father raced after them, but got there too late as the man had already pulled the Kyuubi out of your mother and had somehow ended up gaining control over it. A control that the man then used to force it into attacking the village. Such control has only been demonstrated by that of Uchiha Madara, whom we believe was the assailant. Once your father got your mother to safety, he went back and severed the man's control over the Kyuubi as well as chased him away. Minato was then forced to use you as the next Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi to save the village and to give you the power that he felt you would need to beat the man that started all of this as your father was sure he would return someday to finish what he started._

 _Yet even with that, there was no way your father was going to let that demon terrorize you. So he did the only thing he could and had the Shinigami remove the Kyuubi's memories of everything but how to move and every word it knew. Basically, turning the Kyuubi's mind to that of a child that had just learned to talk and everything that requires movement or training. He also took ¼ of the Kyuubi's power as he wasn't certain your body could hold all of that chakra. He then sealed the rest of the Kyuubi into you._

 _Sadly, your mother died from chakra exhaustion. Though that was only after she had been pushed beyond her limits by having a child, getting the Kyuubi pulled out of her, and then having to use every last bit of her strength to hold the beast in place long enough for your father to perform the reaper death seal. Which, in turn, killed him as well. So let it not be said that your mother knew when to give up because the way she lived made it clear that she didn't even know the meaning of that phrase let alone how to follow it. Yet despite that your father and mother loved you very much, fate chose to be cruel and they never were allowed to raise you as they so wished._

 _Now, this is the last thing before I wish you luck. At the end of this scroll is a seal, holding everything your parents ever owned from their techniques to every worldly thing they had. Including their entire clan compound. An accomplishment that is thanks to your father being a genius when it came to seals much like your mother. However, for the unsealing of your new compound, you will need a clear space of roughly one hundred acres as the compound was on top of a hill with a large forest and a rather large lake. Oh, and when you unseal the house you should also know that there were multiple animals that live in that forest, and do to how the Jutsu works, they will be alive and well as I only sealed the compound away after I realized I needed to get you out of the village._

 _Sadly, this is all I can tell you. I'm so sorry and hope you can forgive me for this one day. Please, take care and know I will always see you as my hyperactive, stubborn, pranking king from hell, and beloved grandson even if we don't share blood. Please, stay safe and live_ _ **YOUR**_ _life_

 **Letter end**

Once Naruto read the letter, his hair overshadowed his face as he rolled it back up and set it on a table before he walked over to the closest pillar. No sooner did Naruto reach the pillar than he proceeded to drive his fists into it over and over again as he infused his muscles with chakra to increase the strength of his punches.

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, WHY THE HELL DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE MY LIFE THAT GETS FUCKED WITH!? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO ME THAT GETS THE RAW DEAL WHEN SHIT HAS TO HIT THE FAN!? SO WHAT IF SASUKE'S BROTHER MURDERED HIS ENTIRE CLAN IN ONE NIGHT! THAT BASTARD HAD THE ENTIRE FUCKING VILLAGE THINKING HIS SHIT WAS A GIFT FROM KAMI AND HE DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYONE! HE HAD EVERY GIRL IN THE VILLAGE WILLING TO BEND OVER JUST TO LET HIM FUCK THEM AS IF THAT WAS NORMAL! ALL BECAUSE HE WAS THE UCHIHA SURVIVOR! HE DIDN'T HAVE TO WORK FOR A DAMN THING! ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS DEMAND SOMETHING AND THEY GAVE IT TO HIM! I WOULD HAVE WILLINGLY LET SOMEONE KILL ME IF I COULD HAVE JUST HAD FIVE MINUTES WORTH OF FAMILY MEMORIES! YET HE DIDN'T EVEN CARE THAT HE EVEN HAD THOSE MEMORIES! SO WHAT IF I HOLD THE KYUUBI IN MY GUT?! I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO HAVE THAT FORCED ON ME, I DIDN'T ATTACK THE DAMN VILLAGE, YET NOOOO, THEY DIDN'T CARE! THEY STILL MADE MOBS, THEY STILL TREATED ME LIKE A WILD ANIMAL AND THEY STILL BEAT ME UNTIL I WAS ON DEATH'S DOORSTEP TIME AND FUCK TIME AGAIN! SO WHAT IF EVERY TEACHER I EVER HAD DID NOTHING BUT SABITOSHING ME LEARNING HOW TO BECOME A SHINOBI SO I COULD FINALLY GET SOME RESPECT! I WAS THE ONE THAT TAUGHT MYSELF HOW TO READ, COOK, BATHE, DO MATH, AND EVERYTHING ELSE I NEEDED TO EVEN LIVE!" Naruto yelled, forgetting that others could see and hear him without his happy go lucky, nothing in the world could possibly go wrong, mask in place.

Meanwhile, the guild watched on in horror as the could see skin and muscle being ripped away from his bones with every punch. Which, was done as they were forced to hear more and more about the hell Naruto had been living in.

Soon, Naruto's anger was spent as he collapsed to his knees with his forearms against the pillar that now had its structural integrity heavily damaged. Naruto then hung his head, as tears of pure pain began streaming from his eyes.

Yet Naruto wasn't allowed to stay in that position long as Mira had quickly moved behind him. Gently turning Naruto, Mira carefully pulled him into a hug as she rubbed her hand on his back to help ease Naruto's emotional state. At first, the sudden action had surprised him and made him tense up. However, Naruto was soon seen to be melting into Mira's comforting embrace. Even becoming so relieved in Mira's presence that he began to fall asleep.

"Sleep well Naruto," Mira's whispered when Naruto's sobs slowly dropped and his breathing evened out as it slowed down.

"Master, why would people do that?" Natsu asked as he looked to be crossed between waiting to puke and feeling a violent rage that was just waiting to explode.

"I don't know Natsu, but it doesn't surprise me given the rumors I have heard about how things work in the Elemental Nations. From what I hear there are nine demons over there with each being stronger than the one before it. The last one, the Nine-Tails, is said to have enough strength to rival that of the Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia. The very Dragon responsible for the end of the Dragon human war as he simply started to slaughter every living thing in sight. However, if it's answers that what we want, then I believe this may give us some," Makarov said, as he went to pick up Naruto's scroll, only to have it snatched away from the elderly guild master by an enraged Mirajane.

"This. Isn't. Ours. We will just have to wait for Naruto to see we aren't like those who hurt him and wait for him to open up to us about it," Mira said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Then I hope you're willing to go on jobs again, as I'm putting you in charge of being his rehabilitator," Makarov said simply, "and you can't do that if you don't go with as the boy will need to have some sort of income," Makarov stated, making Mira's already stiff body stiffen further.

Makarov knew this was a low blow, as it had only been six months from the next to disastrous S-class job where the Strauss family almost lost Lisanna. A loss that would have happened if it hadn't been for Natsu following after when he couldn't get his gut feeling that something bad was going to happen on the job, to leave him alone. That feeling was proven right and got Natsu a massive scar running along his chest that Natsu had to seal up after he got it, as he didn't have the luxury of getting it properly looked at. Due to him having to proceed to beat Elfman until the Strauss blacked out. After which, Natsu and Lisanna had to carry Elfman and Mira back to the guild.

The experience had rattled Mira so badly that she had subconsciously sealed away next to all of her magic and had undergone a massive change in her personality.

"Why would he need a rehabilitator, Master? I mean, you never had any of the other members have one and several of us joined the guild with rather dark pasts," Erza questioned

"Nor were any of our guild trained to murder, more importantly, none of our current members are a Jinchuriki. Which, are people that have enough power to eclipse the combined power of our entire guild several times over. Not only that, but Jinchuurikis are rumored to have a level of control over their abilities that they make Gildarts look like someone who has perfect control over his magic. As well as a hair trigger that would make Natsu the poster child for patients," Makarov informed the guild, causing many to gape at the implications of what Makarov just said.

"Fine, put me back on the guild's list of active Mages," Mira said through gritted teeth, causing everyone to have the shock of a lifetime and Makarov to mentally curse as he was hoping Mira would back down after his ultimatum.

"But Mira-nee, you hardly have any magic left," Lisanna called out in worry.

"That doesn't matter, I'll make sure he takes jobs that I can act as an advisor and make sure he's not getting into anything too deep. If not, then I'll put in a job request for him specifically to be my bodyguard on my photo shoots. Besides, I out of everyone here have the best idea as to what he has gone through so I have to help him" Mira said, with her last sentence almost being lost to the guild.

However, Mira's siblings instantly understood what she meant.

"Then we're helping," Lisanna and Elfman said in complete unison as they shocked their big sister due to their tone making it obvious that they wouldn't take no for an answer. Not even from her. As well as the fact that Elfman wasn't yelling about being a "real man" for the first time that the members of the guild could ever recall.

"Don't think I'm letting Lisanna out over my sight after what happened," Natsu challenged with a goofy grin as an Aye was heard from Happy. Which got a smile from Mira as she had Elfman carefully pick up Naruto before the small group walked out of the guild.

 **With the group**

Currently, the small group was at the Take-over siblings' house when Naruto woke up. As Naruto woke up, he found himself in a white room, but it wasn't a hospital as Naruto noticed the bed was actually comfortable. Once he was able to open his eyes and sit up, he noticed that the room wasn't just white, but also looked like someone had set off an explosive tag that had been filled with pink pants. The only thing Naruto could think when he saw this room was that it was the very definition of a girly girl's room

"Oh, good, you're awake, you had me worried," a voice said, causing Naruto's attention to be drawn in the direction that the voice had come from.

"Where am I, who are you," Naruto asked as he was quickly put on guard. Naruto may have recognized the woman as the one that had made him all that delicious ramen, and she had seemed nice enough at the time, however, this wasn't the first time that Naruto had found himself in the same position as he was now and each time it would end with the person trying to hurt him in some way. Which made him very wary of the current situation, regardless of how mind-blowing good that ramen was.

"Relax Naruto-kun, I'm not here to hurt you. Right now you're in the house that my siblings and I have been renting. More specifically, you're in my room. The guild was getting a little too nosy for their own good so I brought you here to treat your wounds and see if I could help you without the guild butting in," Mira said in a caring tone and a small smile, only to have that small smile turn into a frown when she noted that her reassurance of his safety had done nothing to ease Naruto's guard.

"And just what makes you think you could do that?" Naruto challenged, as his hair covered his eyes, having known just what Mira wanted to help him with.

"Because I have had the same things happen to me, the very same things that happened to you. Though the things that done to me might not have been taken to the same degree as what was done to you. However, it was still the same treatment for much the same thing," Mira said as she started to slowly start to clean up Naruto's wounds before she carefully wrapped up each of his fingers and knuckles. During which, Mira was taking extra care to make sure that Naruto could still move them, as Mira had noticed that he made signs with his hands before he used what she assumed was a lost form of magic when the weirdly dressed woman showed up. As such, Mira realized that Naruto's hands must be needed for him to use what she thought was magic.

"When I was around ten, the town that my siblings and I lived in had come under the attack of a demon. It locked itself in our church and nearly anyone that tried to get rid of it was nearly killed. Each time a group went in they all came back out on death's doorstep. It hurt to see the suffering of the people who had done so much for my siblings and me after our parents passed. So much so that we soon felt that we had to do something to help, so my siblings and I snuck into the church one night to get rid of the demon ourselves. We knew the danger we would be in but we were prepared to give our lives to kill the demon if it meant saving our town. Yet the second I touched it, the demon, it glowed a bright yellow before the glow spread over me as well. The glow got so bright that my siblings had to look away. When the glowing stopped, my entire left forearm looked demonic and the demon had vanished," Mira recounted to Naruto as a mass of different emotions showed on her face before she forced herself to continue. "It was after that, that the town's cruel treatment of me began. If it wasn't for my siblings, I would have been driven insane. It didn't last long as we all agreed to leave and soon, we came to Fairy Tail. We explained what happened to the master and told me that I had used a magic called Take-over. Which, let me pull the demon into my body and absorb it so I could use its powers like they were my own from the start and simultaneously killing the demon. After that, my siblings convinced me to stay and I found a family and friends in the guild" Mira finished explaining as she completed her treatment of Naruto's injuries.

Yet Mira found herself surprised when she felt Naruto fingers gently wiping the tears from her face. Finally making Mira realize that she had been crying as she talked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember such painful memories. So please, don't cry" Naruto said in a sorrow filled tone. Causing a radiant smile spread across Mira's face as she was elated that she had gotten through to Naruto and thus, gained his trust. Even if she knew that trust was only a small sliver compared to what it would be when she fully gained his trust.

That's it for now, please remember to review.


	2. Secrets revealed and morning mishaps

_Hello everyone,_ M.D. Knight _here with yet another chapter. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, I have failed to break past my writer's block on_ **His Demon and Her Dragon**. _So, I have this chapter update for you. Oh, and I should let you all know that I now have an editor by the name of_ **orein123**. However, due to both orein123 and I are currently revising the first chapter and the fact that we more than likely won't be done before the end of the week. I will be eventually reposting all of the chapters I post until orein123's and my editing catches up to where the posts are at. Now onto the responses to the reviews for the first chapter.

nickclause chapter 1. Jun 4: Nice chapter ~ **_Glad that you liked it and I hope you like this chapter too._**

SPBRX chapter 1. Jun 4: Is Yugao paired as well ~ _**No, Yugao will not be paired with Naruto. At least not in the sense that you may think.**_

Scotus chapter 1. Jun 5: This is a good story, but some dialogue really ran on. don't be afraid to double tap enter in the middle of dialogue after a sentence, just don't put the second and it will be fine. ~ **_Glad to see you like it so much, I am also thankful for your constructive criticism. I will be sure to use it._**

SPark681 chapter 1. Jun 5: Nice start I hope Naruto will be ok and can help Mira regain her power anyways keep up the great work! ~ **_Happy to read that you like the story. As for Naruto helping Mira regain her power, well, let's just say that with Naruto in the picture, not even Gildarts would cross Mira. Though despite that fact, Mira won't be getting her magic back until we reach the same time period as when she got her magic back in the anime and manga._**

SSBGogeta chapter 1. Jun 5: Would have been better if you didn't use the mob cliche. I mean what is wrong with the way Naruto was treated? He was ignored, whisper behind his back and glare at, but not attacked. The villagers didn't want to acknowledge and didn't want anything do with Naruto so what makes you think that they would form a mob and attack him? By having the villagers attack Naruto is saying they acknowledge his existence. And with that kind of acknowledgment Naruto would have been used to the attacks and wouldn't have been scare on his first mission if was attacked by a "mob". Which by the way is overused to begin with. This is not flame. This is my opinion. ~ **_Though I am glad you liked the story, I would like to make one point that is a rather fatal flaw in your criticism and a slight spoiler. That flaw can be summed up in one word, or rather a name, Sakura. That's right, the Bianchi of team seven. Now, I say this for a few reasons, one is that Sakura is one of the most useless ninjas in the history of ninja until Tsunade gets ahold of her. Yet even then Tsunade was only able to make her go from useless to below average. Though I may be thinking that because I really don't like Sakura. But back to my point, I had never said that Ninja like Kakashi would be after Naruto, and you know that Sakura isn't the only ninja that has piss poor skills. Nor did I say that any Ninja would have been in the mobs that were after Naruto. If you consider that, it would still make sense that Naruto would have been scared on his first mission as a real ninja would be far more fear-inducing than civilians._**

AreYouFrikkenSerious chapter 1. Jun 5: hope you update soon ~ **_Ask and you shall receive. Also, I am really enjoying your storyline_** **Lord Troublemaker and Vanadis. _I only haven't reviewed it yet as I have been trying to get caught up with your last update._**

redwolf23456 chapter 1. Jun 5: great story so far ~ _**Happy to read that you like it, hope you continue to do so.**_

Donthedarkdragon26 chapter 1. Jun 5: wonderful start so far ~ _**Glad to read that you are liking the story**_

Elchabon chapter 1. Jun 5: Very good chapter, Interesting story. Keep it up. Waiting for the continuation. ~ **_Wait no more, the next chapter is here and I hope you like it._**

ShadowDeathSkull chapter 1. Jun 6: interesting start... normally crossover stories are so far out in left field it's not funny, but this was made at least somewhat believable. I just hope that if Sakura and Sasuke are in the story that they get bashed majorly and that Yūgao does indeed end up with Naruto along with Mira. Also, love that you saved Lisanna and made Natsu so protective of her. keep up the good work ~ _**Thank you for the compliment on my work. As for the banshee and the emo fag, yes they are in the story and yes, they will be heavily bashed during their appearances. For those that don't like that, you can shut up now, I hate their characters and do what I want to them in this fanfic. As for Yugao ending up with Naruto, no, she won't. At least not how you may be thinking. With the case of Natsu and Lisanna, I felt it would only be natural given that Natsu is a Dragon Slayer.**_

Now, on to the chapter and please remember to review.

 **Chapter 2**

Slowly waking up, Naruto had a smile that wasn't fake for once. In fact, it was the first real smile that he had, had in years. Not only that, but he had just slept better than he had ever dreamed possible for him given his life thus far. Something that was often a luxury that he couldn't afford when he had to be able to wake up a the slightest sound to avoid attempts on his life. Yet as he thought this, Naruto couldn't help but blush when he remembered his dream and the white-haired, dark blue-eyed beauty that had been in it.

Deciding it would be best to get up and get in a workout before heading off to the academy, Naruto went to sit up, only to find out he couldn't move. As he looked down, Naruto instantly noticed the head of long white hair on his chest. As he let his eyes travel down to the person's shoulders, Naruto's eyes followed the woman's right arm that when down further only to come back up at a sharp angle so the woman's hand was resting on his left shoulder.

Upon seeing this Naruto felt a shock run throughout his body. A shock that his dream had really happened and that he may have just found a place that would truly accept him. Regardless of what he was and the burden he had unknowingly carried for a few minutes short of his entire life.

Smiling, Naruto brought his one free hand to the top of Mira's head and began stroking her hair as more of his memories from the previous night slowly came back to him. Him asking her not to cry due to the sight of her in tears irritating him worse than Sasuke had ever been able to. Something that Naruto couldn't understand as he couldn't figure out a reason as to why that would be. Then them simply sitting on Mira's bed as they talked about their pasts. Of which, they did until Mira said they had better get some sleep. At which point, Naruto had gone to get up so he could sleep on the couch only to find himself pushed down by Mira who immediately began using him as a body pillow and proceeded to ask that he stay due to her not wanting to be alone after she had dragged up so many old wounds. To which, he agreed before he wrapping his arms around her as both slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. I'll make sure to make you all proud mom, dad,'_ Naruto thought as he carefully maneuvered out from underneath Mira so that he could get up without waking her and walk out of the room.

 **Mira's dream**

Destruction, that was the only thing that Mira could see. The Guildhall was in ruins, barely being held together by the rushed patching that they had done to the building. A massive black orb was hanging in the sky with ghost-like beings flying out of it at such a rate that the orb looked like a ball of black fire. A massive building approaching them with an equally massive cannon sticking out of it. A ball of energy building up in front of it as the rest of her guild was being distracted by the ghost-like beings that they were forced to fend off, lest they reach the town on the other side of the ruined guild hall. Completely unaware that they were all about to be taken into death's embrace.

Mira wanted to do something, to help, yet she remained rooted in place at the center of the fighting. Unable to move, to speak and warn her beloved family.

All as she was forced to watch the massive ball of magic turn into a stream of magic headed right for them all.

Yet just as the deadly blast was about to reach them, the ghost vanished and a lone figure appeared in front of the blast just as it reached the cliff they were fighting on. The blast was so bright that it left the figure's form covered in shadows. Only permitting one to see the outline of the person's body, that the person had unruly hair and a… tail?

"Phew, glad I made it in time," The figure said, as Mira had her eyes bulge at the fact that the figure's voice was a perfect match for Naruto's. If only a bit deeper.

 **Real world**

Mira slowly woke up just as the sun's morning rays streamed through her Windows. Forcibly making herself sit up in bed and stretch, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she did so. Resting her hands down on her bed, she could feel her dirty clothes sticking to her body. Yet didn't matter to her at the present time, as the memory of her dream and the feeling of the realness of it remained with her, keep her in her a state of disbelief. However, once her hand hit the spot where Naruto should have been laying down at, Mira's hand met nothing but empty space. Which, caused to be pulled into the present as a massive feeling of panic settled in her stomach.

Mira clearly remembered sharing her bed with Naruto due to her, for some strange reasoning, not liking the idea of him having to sleep on the couch. She also vividly remembered how she was when both she and her siblings had stumbled into Fairy Tail. Yet what she had remembered most, was feeling as though it would be best if she were on her own, isolated away from the rest of the world.

So, with these thoughts in mind, Mira scrambled out of bed and out of her room, thinking Naruto had done as she had when she first got to Fairy Tail. Yet once she reached the stairs that led down to their living room, Mira froze as she could smell something good cooking. Knowing that she was the only early riser in her family, Mira let out a breath of relief as she turned around and quietly walked back to her room to take a bath before changing into some clean clothes.

Once Mira walked out of her private bathroom, she walked directly into her walk-in closet and began sifting through her dresses. As she looked for her outfit for the day, having a decided to mix things up a bit for the day, Mira soon came across part the outfit she had worn on that dreaded S-class job that almost cost the small family the life of their youngest member. Letting herself gain a small smile, Mira grabbed the piece of clothing before finding the other segments of the outfit. She knew Naruto more than likely was going to want to go on a job, so it stood to reason she would need something better suited for hard work than a frilly dress. Even if some would deem the outfit she was intending to wear to only be slightly better than a frilly dress. Though she also felt that it was time for her to try to move past her painful memories of that job, and it also helped that she couldn't resist that thought of seeing what Naruto's reaction would be to her wearing such an outfit in his presence.

Having finally gathered the last of her outfit for the day, Mira sat on the end of her bed and put her hair in the same style she had before she had nearly lost her sister. Once done, Mira undid the towel from around her body before replacing it with her underwear, consisting of a black mesh strapless bra with blood red currents that formed a design of several whirlpools and matching panties. She then stood up with her grabbing her dark purple mini skirt as she did so. As she did so, Mira couldn't help but giggle slightly at the irony of the situation. Her current underwear had always been among her favorite and now she had become rather attached to Naruto, whose name meant maelstrom, despite having only known him for a short time. After which, she bent down slightly and slipped one leg into her skirt that was quickly followed by her next leg. Mira then straightened herself out somewhat as she brought her panties up to her knees. Yet it was at this point that the sound of her bedroom door handle turning and the door itself begin to open, thus making her freeze with wide eyes locked on the door.

"I made break…" Naruto began to say as he started to enter the room. "fast," Naruto finished saying as he finished walking into the room, having figured that Mira would have still been asleep. Though he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Mira's rather compromising position.

It was a good five second before both Mira and Naruto the reality of the situation began to kick in as. Resulting in both Mira and Naruto taking another five seconds to have their bodies covered head to toe in a beet red full body blush. That same instant, Naruto crushed his eyes, spun around and quickly yelled out a panicked apology before he had slammed the door closed only a split second after he had finished his panicked apology. Retaining his full body blush as he momentarily rested against Mira's bedroom door, trying to get over his embarrassment.

Having heard a commotion, Elfman and Lisanna race out of their rooms only to see Naruto with his back to their big sister's door and donning a full body blush.

Quickly putting what she knew together, Lisanna rushed past Naruto as she had opened the door to her sister's room, entered, and closed the door so fast all Elfman or Naruto could see as a blur of movement.

 **With Lisanna and Mira**

Having closed the door, Lisanna turned to see her big sister sitting on the end of her bed. Mira's dark purple skirt was now down around her ankles, both her hands were clasped together and clenching at the center of her chest as a heavy blush adorning her cheeks.

"*Giggle* Does the fact that Naruto saw you like this really make you that happy?" Lisanna teased her older sister despite already knowing the real answer. Though she was expecting her sister to deny it only to watch as Mira numbly nodded her head, much to Lisanna's shock.

"I don't know why, but it doesn't anger me. In fact, I couldn't be happier. I know I should be angry, and that it's wrong for me to take joy in him seeing me like this, but I just do," Mira said with a small smile on her lips and a blush on her checks.

"Well, it's about time that you let yourself develop feelings for someone beyond that of a friend. Though now you have to be careful, Naruto isn't like Natsu. Naruto is far more emotionally damaged than Natsu was. Not only that but Naruto is more of a prankster than a battle nut like Natsu, you can tell by their smiles. Their two sides of the same coin, just like us. So you can't just go up to him and tell him you like him. Even then, I had to be friends with Natsu for a while before I did that," Lisanna explained to her sister due to her having already noticed the similarities and differences between her love and her sister's crush. As well as the similarities and difference between Mira and herself.

"But why now, why him? I've had countless guys flirt with me since I changed and became a model. Yet I felt nothing then, but just being around him I feel like my chest is on fire, I didn't notice it yesterday, but it was there," Mira said as she tightened her clutch on her sternum, trying desperately to make the burning feeling go away, or at least ease it to a more tolerable level. Only stopping when Lisanna sat next to her and took her sister's hands in her own.

"I need to know the exact moment the burning started," Lisanna informed her sister as Lisanna was hoping that she was wrong about what was happening to her sister. Especially when Lisanna knew how Elfman would react once he found out. Which, was why she hadn't mentioned that she had already been through what she was really hoping Mira wasn't starting to go through.

"The moment I saw him having the look that I once had in my eyes. The look was only there for an instant, but it was there and my attraction to him only grew after that. More so as we talked last night. It got so bad that when he went to go sleep on the couch my body moved on its own. We've shared the same pain, we have so much in common despite me knowing that I still have so much to learn about him," Mira said with a thoughtful look on her face before her face turned red once more due to her embarrassment.

"The second you saw him with that look you could only see him as if he were the same age as you, not three years younger than you. You saw him as your other half," Lisanna stated to Mira who simply nodding her head in confirmation despite knowing that her sister hadn't asked a question.

Though Mira couldn't help but wonder just where her sister was going with this.

"Well, I guess it's time I told you. When I first meet Natsu it was the same for me. Not understanding what was going on, I asked master about it as I could feel my magic being pulled toward Natsu just as much as my heart was being pulled to him. It was causing me to feel as if I was burning from the inside out. The master said he didn't know but would help me look through the guild library until we found an answer. After a few days of searching, we found a book titled Take-over Magic and Romance. At first was just put the book back, thinking it was some sort of love story. However, after we had gone through the entire library and reaching a dead end with even Porlyusica's help, we turned back to the book. It explained that because of the fact that Take-over magic works by having a wizard absorb and take over the soul of some type of being, we also suffer a side effect that only shows when we develop actual feelings for someone beyond that of a friend or family member. The effect is that we feel drawn to them with a burning sensation driving us to be as close to them as possible. The book also states that the stronger our feelings grow the for the person the more widespread the burning feeling will become. With it continuing to do so until it has spread over our entire body. Once that happens, things get a bit dangerous as the burning sensation will only get hotter after that, with it ending one of two ways. First, is the best option of having a night of intimacy and passion between the takeover mage and the one they love. During which, the one that the Take-over mage loves must return that love to make the burning sensation change from a hot, painful, burning feeling to that of a feeling of warm comfort and safety. Then there's the second option of not having that night together. At which point, your body will burn you to death from the inside out." Lisanna explained as her tone became somber at the mentioning of the second option.

"Does it still hurt you?" Mira asked thinking Lisanna was still her innocent, fifteen-year-old, little sister.

"Actually, I've moved past that stage," Lisanna said with a blush which sent Mira into a state of shock "The night before we came back to Magnolia from that S-class job, Natsu and I... moved past the point of best friends to become mates. However, that's slightly beside the point." Lisanna said as she quickly redirected Mira back to the matter at hand as Lisanna knew that Mira would skin Natsu alive for "taking her little sister's innocence". Or at least Mira would have if Lisanna had given Mira time to fully absorb the fact that she was no longer pure.

Lisanna was just grateful that despite Dragon Slayers being more… potent… to a degree that they rendered all conventional means of contraceptive mute, that they also had genetic contraceptives that prevented their mate, or even themselves if the Dragon Slayer in question was a female, from becoming pregnant outside of them having reached adulthood as well as their mating session.

Of course, Lisanna was unaware of her own special circumstances.

"You have to play things right with this, otherwise, you could very well die from having your own magic power burn you to death because just like Dragon Slayers, Take over Mages only ever have one love. We can say we're in love with some or even have a crush on someone like anyone else. Hell, there have been cases of Take-over Mages even getting married and having a happy life without the burning sensation ever happening. However, those were all ultimately empty relationships as the person wasn't the Take-over mage's life mate due to the burning sensation never happening," Lisanna explained.

"So, this is all happening because I've started to fall in love with Naruto?" Mira questioned her sister, only to get a simple nod of confirmation from Lisanna.

"How long do I have before I have to worry about dying from my own magic burning me alive?" Mira asked with the bangs of her hair now overshadowing her face.

"That is something that varies from Mage to Mage as it depends on how fast they fall for the person that their magic has chosen for them as much as their heart has," Lisanna said simply.

"Is there anything else I need to know about this?" the elder Strauss asked.

"Actually, there is one more thing that is extremely important," Lisanna said, getting Mira to look her in the eyes before she continued.

"You can't run from this. If you try avoiding him just to get away from the burning sensation, then you'll be asking to get yourself killed. Ignoring your feelings will just make your magic start to kill you without the first stage even needing to be completed. You can't try to avoid this like every other time I've tried to get you to give me something that I could work with to set you up on a date," Lisanna said as she slightly scolded Mira for her rather bad habit of ignoring how she really feels. Only to watch as Mira moved from the bed to stand in front of her desk.

Looking down at the picture in her hands, Mira couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in her gut. A sinking feeling that was quickly transforming into a burning rage.

There, in the picture, was a man with his arms around a woman's waist as the woman held a baby in a pink blanket. The man had dark silver-blue hair and aquamarine blue eyes. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and black pants. He also had a blue undershirt and a white hoodie. He was fair skinned and had well-toned muscles.

The woman in the picture was as beautiful as Mira herself was. The woman's eyes shown with clear, sky-blue eyes and long white-silver hair. She had a medium-sized curse pistol with a knife attachment, similar to that of a bayonet. She was wearing a jacket-like trench coat, with a white button-up shirt and black skirt. Next was a blue pendant gemstone with red ribbons, possibly indicating a royalty status.

Looking at the picture, Mira couldn't help but have a few tears escape from her eyes as she dropped to her knees as those few tears had turned into flowing streams. As the eldest, Mira was the only one of her siblings to remember who those people were. Yet with those memories came the knowledge that Mira had spent countless nights wishing she could forget but knew she had to remember to keep her siblings happily ignorant of the dark secret that plagued their family.

 **Flashback**

"Kojou….. Kojou….. Kojou Strauss where are you" a woman with clear, sky- blue eyes and long white-silver hair called out as she walked around her small home looking for her husband.

"I'm right here La Folia," said a man as he snuck up and grabbed the woman from behind, turning her around, pinning her to the hallway wall and crashing his lips against her own before she melted into the kiss, wrapping her own arms around the man's neck.

Finally breaking the kiss, the woman looked at the face of the man that stole her heart from her. His dark silver-blue hair and aquamarine blue eyes that belonged to the now identified Kojou Strauss, previously known as Kojou Akatsuki. The sight of him alone made a small smile spread on women's face.

Smiling back, Kojou looked at the face of the woman that had radically changed his world. A woman with clear, sky-blue eyes and long white-silver hair of the woman who was now known as La Folia Strauss, previously known as La Folia Rihavein.

Smiling a little brighter, Kojou looked at his wife and remembered the time that she was known as La Folia Rihavein, the first born princess of the Aldegyr Kingdom and hair to the throne. Or that was before they meet and soon after ran off to a faraway country called Fiore, got married, changed their last names to Strauss, currently living a simple life and leaving the throne to La Folia's younger aunt Kanon Kanase. All because he and La Folia wanted to be together despite the fact that La Folia's father wouldn't approve of the marriage.

"Come on, I need to go get Mirajane from her friend's house and you need to meet with your client. So let me go so you can watch Elfman and Lisanna as I go get Mira before you leave for your job," La Folia told Kojou in a tone that made it clear she wouldn't except an argument unless Kojou was willing to spend the night on the couch. Even if she had to use every fiber of her being to conceal the regretful tone of her voice as she really didn't want to be separated from her love at the moment. In fact, she was hoping to work with her husband on yet another addition to their little family.

 **One month later**

"You can't be serious Kojou?! You're talking about abandoning our children?!" La Folia hissed as both Adults had thought that Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna were all asleep.

"What other choice do we have? It's either we leave them here where they will be safe with the village watching over them or we take them with back to Itogami Island with us and risk their lives! You and I know how that world works, we can defend ourselves from the corruption there, our children can't and don't know the first thing about how that world works. We've told Mira about our past, she'll be able to protect Elfman and Lisanna because she'll know the warning signs for those they can't trust. Plus, with us returning to the island the other monsters will stop coming here to look for us. It's for the best and it's the only real option we have right now," Kujou replied as his eyes turned red, showing he didn't like the idea anymore that La Folia did but didn't see any other way.

"We should leave tonight, the sooner we've settled the matter of getting everyone to back off the sooner we can come back and hope they will forgive us. Or at the very least understand, but that's all we can do," said the vampire as his hair covered his face.

"Then let's get ready but only take what we absolutely need," the one-time princess replied as they ensured that they packed lightly and with only absolutely needed things.

Little did either of them know, Mira had eavesdropped on the entire conversation and followed them at a distance. Waiting for the right time to reveal herself and convince them to take them with. Only to watch in horror as a Hydra took her parents off guard. No sooner had the Hydra appeared then six of the seven heads instantly latching onto her father. One Hydra head on each arm, one on each leg, one on his head and one on his torso. With them each ripping their segment of her father's body from the others within a split second of it grabbing the part.

The sight of such actions against the man she loved had left Mira's mother paralyzed long enough for two of the seven heads to gruesomely ripped her in half. Once done, the Hydra simply turned and walked away.

After some time had passed, Mira felt comfortable enough to risk making her presence known as she quickly ran home. Vowing to never let Elfman and Lisanna learn of their parents past and to protect them with her life as she did so.

 **Flashback end**

As the memories that Mira had guarded for so long assaulted her mind, the rage that and been forming in Mira evolved into an uncontrollable fury. Soon, that fury had grown to the point that Mira found herself pitching the picture as hard as she could against the wall as she cursed at the picture.

"DAMN YOU BOTH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO BE OUR PARENTS! Naruto….. Naruto could never love me if he knew what I am, all because you were our parents. Why, why does it always have come back to them whenever we have to suffer," Mira began yelling in a violent rage as her eyes turned to a deep purple before changing back as she began to mumbled under her breath with her crying harder than she ever had before.

It wasn't bad enough that Naruto would never want to even look at her if he found out about them being half vampire, but to add insult to injury, they were considered royalty. Which, meant she could only marry someone of noble blood as she was the eldest and knew the truth of her heritage. So even if Naruto, by some miracle, would still be willing to be with her despite what she was, that would never be able to come to pass thanks to the laws of her mother's kingdom. Laws that Mira had thoroughly researched.

Lisanna, however, was in shock. She had seen that picture for years and all Mira would ever say was they had been close to the three of them before they were killed. What's more, was that both Elfman and herself had often asked Mira to tell them about their parents as they were too young to remember them besides a fragment here or there. Yet all Mira ever told them was they love them and would quickly to find a way to change the subject or threaten them with some type of punishment if they didn't drop it. After which, Mira would always state that it was better this way.

"What aren't you telling us Mira-nee, what does are parents have anything to do with Naruto not wanting to be with you?" Lisanna questioned with her hair down over her face.

 **With Naruto**

At the same instant that Lisanna had closed the door, Naruto took off out of the house like a bat out of hell. There was no way Naruto was going to wait around for the other shoe to drop, that had been the first lesson he learned when he was discovered as the mastermind behind different pranks he had pulled.

So, falling back on instinct, Naruto proceeded to simply run, and run, and kept on running, until he was forced to stop due to him having accidentally crashed through the guild doors.

"What's got you in such a rush?" Laxus asked Naruto due to when his came barrelling through the guild doors Naruto accidentally crashing into him.

Many had expected to see Laxus go off on the kid but Laxus could relate to Naruto. Both had lived through what Laxus considered to be shit lives. Naruto had it from the start and he had it from the moment he joined the guild as he was forced to always try to be seen as his own powerful mage. Not just the grandson of the master before his own grandfather ripped his father away from him. Which, Laxus was both thankful for and pissed about as the man was still his father despite his abusive nature.

Plus, Laxus had a small amount of respect for Naruto as Laxus thought if someone as weak as Naruto could live through the hell that the younger blond had and still act like it was nothing, then the kid had to be as tough as nails and could probably be an enemy not to be trifled with if someone would just take the time to actually teach him.

"I don't want to be killed by the girl that treated my wounds or her family," Naruto said in a panic, causing nearly the entire guild to tune in their eavesdropping ears to hear what the hell happened that would get the kid in fear of his life when Mira had been so damn protective of him yesterday.

"Why would any of them do that?" Laxus asked in a patient tone of voice, not wanting to risk pushing Naruto too far and trigger a mental defense that would have him shut out everyone.

"Well, I woke up before everyone else. So, I decided to make breakfast as thanks for letting me spend the night and treating my wounds. When I finished, I went to wake everybody up but I accidentally walked in on the eldest sibling just as she was starting to get dressed," Naruto explained the beast that he could. Due to still having not had a proper introduction to anyone yet given how they already knew his name thanks to the Anbu from yesterday. As well as conveniently leaving out that he and Mira had shared a bed as well.

"I'm sure Mira and her siblings will see it was an accident, so you have nothing to be afraid Naruto," Erza said in a reassuring tone as she walked forward, wanting to help diffuse Naruto's concerns. This, however, got a *tsk* from Laxus before he ripped into the scarlet-haired knight.

"Did you really make it to S-class off of your skill or because you gave gramps a strip show? Because that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. In case you forgot, Elfman is insanely protective of his sisters. The moment he puts the pieces of what happened together, he'll kill the kid and you know it," Laxus said in a condescending tone as the master was having to hold Erza back from trying to kill Laxus after his comment about how she made S-class.

 **That's it for this chapter, please remember to review.**


	3. A demons rage and a past revealed

_Hello everyone,_ M.D. Knight _here again with another chapter. Now I want to start off by saying that I have redone the poll for what story I transfer and complete next. Of course, I have removed the two stories that I have already begun to transfer and complete, from the list of options. Also, only seven people have voted on the new poll, leaving it at a seven-way tie between,_ **Dragons Might, Dragons wrath, Human Teigu, Naruto's second begin, The Fairy and the Saber, The Fox and the cat, The leaf's whirlpool book 1**. Oh, and I have also added **AnimePsycho23** as another of my beta readers due to my other beta and I moving far to slowly in editing. Now, on with the review responses

jablanco chapter 2. Jun 7: That was cool ~ _**Glad you liked it.**_

ShadowDeathSkull chapter 2. Jun 7: hmmm... not sure how to feel about this chapter... Mira and the rest being part Vampire Royalty does add complications... but I guess that depends on whether or not you make it so that being the son of a Hokage is on the same level of royalty... but nice twist with the Takeover mate thing... One love for life... it's nice to see that concept being used outside of Dragon Slayers ~ **Ok, the first thing I want to address is that despite all of the Strauss family members being part of royalty. It is only Mira that is Vampiric Royalty due to her being the only one who has awoken their Vampiric blood. There is a reason for my saying this that will be shown in later chapters. The next thing I want to say is that I completely agree with you on the one mate for live needing to be branched out from just dragon slayers. As for how I am going to get around Mira being royalty, well, you just have to read this chapter to get a VERY good idea of how. Though another problem is born through it as well.**

SPark681 chapter 2. Jun 7: That's right Mira is royalty so wonder how Naruto will be able to get around this situation if they try to get together anyways keep up the great work! ~ _**Happy to read that you are liking my work so much, As for how Mira and Naruto could get together, just read this chapter. Also, you do recall that the Uzumaki had their own land right?**_

nickclause chapter 2. Jun 7: Ha, great chapter... especially the ending ~ **_I was wondering if someone would comment on that, I am glad that you have and that the ending came across as I had hopped_**

XxWildHeartXIIIxX chapter 2. Jun 8: I'm a bit confused...I thought Naruto was like 12-13...and Mira is like 17...that a bit of an age gap for them to fall in love... I mean ...if Naruto was 18-17 and Mira was in her early twenties then I would understand but naruto is not old enough yet...so might want to explain that bit a bit plz. ~ **_Ok, first off, you should know that I have adjusted the age for Naruto and his class to be 14. As for Mira's age, during the canon storyline that we all know, she is 19. though I have started this a month short of two years before the starting point in the anime and manga. As such, Mira would have just recently turned 17. So that would only have a three year age gap between them. Also, that age gap mentally shortens when you consider that Naruto would have had to grow up a hell of a lot fatter just off of him living on his own. Thus when you consider all of the aspects of Naruto's life, Both Mira and Naruto could be considered to be the same age mentally. Or that would be the case if Naruto didn't hide behind a childlike personality. Lastly, I never said that Naruto was falling for Mira as of yet, caring for her, yes, in love with her, no._**

kbruce chapter 2. 10h ago: Is Yūgao going to be a big sister figure or another mother figure to NARUTO instead of being paired with him ~ _**Ok, I know that a lot of you won't like to hear this, but I won't be explaining how Yugao is going to be paired with Naruto as it is Far too complicated and Far too reavailing give how I am going to be doing so.**_

Kenchi Narukami chapter 2. 1h ago: That was Kinda Harsh Laxus. ~ _**Just what part of that was harsh, if anything, I would say that Laxus was merciful with that.**_

Now on with the chapter and please remember to Review and vote

 **Chapter 3**

A tense silence had fallen between the two sisters, with lisanna having Mira locked in her sights and Mira frozen in place. Torn between answering her sister or simply continuing to attempt to vent the rest of her emotions.

"I'm half vampire, that's why Naruto wouldn't want anything to do with me," Mira sobbed before she continued her rant. "As the eldest, dad said it was my duty to protect you and Elfman. So he started teaching me how to fight. During that time, I awakened the vampiric half of our blood, officially making me a half vampire and giving the powers that came with my awakening as a half-blood. However, my vampiric powers fused with my magic, thus giving me such unnaturally strong demonic Take-overs regardless of how strong the demon was as they all get amplified by my vampiric blood. It's also why I can't use my Take-over magic on anything besides demonic creatures. If Naruto found out, he won't even want to look at me," Mira told her sister.

"However, I'm the only one that is considered a half-blood vampire because the traits and powers of being a vampire only affect those that have awakened that part of their blood. So you and Elfman will always be considered human because you both haven't ever awakened you vampiric blood and are now too old to do so. Though the fact that you were born to a progenitor vampire will give you advantages that regular humans don't have. Regardless of if you ever awaken your vampiric blood or not." Mira continued as she stated why she was the only one of the three of them that was considered to be a half-blood vampire.

"I always said it was better if you and Elfman didn't remember much of our parents for good reasons. Our parents aren't from Fiore, our father and mother were from a place called Itogami Island. A place that was sectioned for monsters of every kind to be able to live regular lives as they intermixed with regular people. The Itogami Island was overseen by the heads of the countries that surround it and by the three primogenitors, better now as the original vampires. Or that was until Dad stumbled upon the secret fourth vampiric primogenitor as she was dying. Said vampire used the last of her strength to not only turn dad into a vampire but force all of her power into him in the exact instant dad changed into a vampire. Making him transform into the new fourth primogenitor, almost as if they had merged to become one but with her body and mind being destroyed. Not long after that, there were a few events leading up to dad meeting mom, who was the firstborn princess of the Aldegyr kingdom. Making her the heir to the throne. After that, both mom and dad's life became a roller coaster of dangerous adventure after dangerous adventure. When they finally had a bit of peace, they realized that at some point along the line they had fallen in love and wanted to get married. Yet when our grandfather refused to accept the marriage, mom and dad ran off as far as they could with them taking every precaution they could to disappear. Which worked for mom but dad couldn't change what he was and soon rogue monsters started to show up one after another. So they left us in the dead of night to go end things and hopefully return to us one day when we could live in peace as a family. Sadly, they both were literally ripped apart before they could even five miles away from town. I should know, I had been tailing them as I was looking for the right time to reveal myself to them before trying to convince them to come back and take use with only to see it happen right in front of me," Mira said much to Lisanna's horror.

"For both our parents, you and Elfman, it was the end of the pain their past would bring our family but was only the beginning of mine. After that night, I spent every moment I could training in my vampiric powers to the extent I knew and even trying things I wasn't sure if I could do or not. All so I could protect you and Elfman if our parent's enemies ever showed their faces again. When we finally joined Fairy Tail I looked up everything that had to do with our parents. From the things that were expected of dad, what all he had done, every deal he made, everything that was expected of mom, what she had to learn thanks to her political position, everything she did, all the laws of her kingdom, I researched everything I could get my hands on. Yet in the end, I found out that if I knew everything that had been expected of mom and dad, that those responsibilities would be transferred to me as their eldest daughter and that if something happens to me it would get passed to Elfman and then you. However, if you hadn't known about any of it then you'd be free to live your lives. Yet now, all of it was for nothing. You and Elfman won't stop asking questions so it's only a matter of time and when I die thanks to our magic, the burden will then get passed to you," Mira sobbed, no longer having the ability to withhold the knowledge from her sister and knowing Lisanna wouldn't let up on her until she had told everything after her slip up. As such, Mira decided to drop everything at once given that she knew there was no turning back for her sister anymore.

When Lisanna heard everything she went wide-eyed as she now saw her sister had just been trying to protect her and Elfman. Yet she had forced her sister to tell her everything as they both had known there was no way she would drop the subject after Mira's slip up. Which, also meant she had just forcibly made her sister give her the same responsibilities, privileges, consequences and everything else that came with that knowledge.

Realizing this, Lisanna dropped to her hands and knees as despair filled her due to her new knowledge and knowing that her own stubborn, unyielding attitude could possibly result in her now getting forced away from her beloved Natsu. Making Lisanna wish she had just done what her big sis had said to do and left things well enough alone. It made Lisanna wish she had trusted her big sister, a sister who had never done anything but looked out for what would be best for Elfman and herself.

 **At the guild**

Naruto was panicking from what he heard the older blond say. What the hell was he supposed to do? It had been an honest accident and now he was going to get killed because of it.

No sooner had that thought crossed Naruto's mind than the yell of Naruto's name was heard as the guild doors exploding open to show a pissed off Elfman, who was sporting his takeover spell, **Beast Arm: Reptile**. Which, in turn, scared the crap out of Naruto as he still had yet to learn just how vastly different chakra was to Ethernano.

Trying to think of a plan, Naruto noticed the woman in the green dress and glasses that was standing with two guys that were also close to the older blond.

The woman had visibly pink lips, she wore oval glasses and had a very voluptuous figure that was next to identical to the appearance that Naruto had when used his pervert detection Jutsu. The woman's hair was arranged in a sideways ponytail that was located on the right side of her head much like the one bang she had framing her face. The rest of her bangs were combed directly to the left in a wave-like design. Of which, her ponytail was held in place by a navy blue rose clip. Her green dress was an off the shoulder type dress. It had movable wings on the back of it, with the wings being shaped like that of a fairy's from a fairy tale. Her dress consisted of four colors, the green that made of the main body of the dress as well as the sleeves/ fancy gloves. The next color was the navy blue sides of her dress that only covered the sides of her body that lined up with her abdomen. Then you had the light green ribbon that covered the top part off her dress and sleeve-like gloves as well as connecting her dress to her glove sleeves. The last color was the white hem at bottom of the dress. The dress only reached mid-thigh and was designed to look like it was made from large flower petals. The woman also wore navy blue stockings along with white sandals that matched her wight fairy wings and carried around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it. Lastly, she had green guild stamp located on the right side of her bust. All in all, the woman had the closest appearance to the appearance that Naruto would have when he used his pervert detection Jutsu.

Figuring that using the image of someone that the now raging Elfman was used to seeing, and given how the woman was the closest in comparison to his appearance when using his pervert detection Jutsu, Naruto took a shot in the dark and prayed his hair-brained idea would work.

As Elfman was stomping towards Naruto, Erza was about to step in when Makarov stopped her and simply pointed at Naruto. Following the direction that Makarov was pointing in, Erza noticed Naruto wasn't just standing there in fear but looked to be putting some sort of plan into motion to help him escape Elfman's rage. Erza also saw a look of determination in Naruto's eyes.

"After what we heard him say yesterday, I'm highly doubtful that young Naruto would have survived without developing some means of defense. I believe this will be a good chance to see just how capable he is. However, should you see Elfman has him outclassed you have my full permission to step in," Makarov ordered as Erza gave the elderly master a nod of understanding.

Just as Elfman was almost within striking distance, everyone watched as Naruto did a quick motion with his hands before he yelled transform with a cloud of smoke enveloping him. Making Elfman freeze in place, despite his rage, so he could see what Naruto had just done.

Yet as the smoke cleared everyone's jaws hit the ground at the sight of a naked Evergreen with clouds of smoke just barely keeping her decency.

"Hi there big boy," came the copied voice of Evergreen as her copied form leaned forward and struck a rather provocative pose as "she" spoke.

The result was instantaneous, Elfman's face turned beet red, microseconds before he flew back via his nose bleed. A reaction that was mirrored by nearly every other male member of the guild including that of the Master.

Seeing that Elfman was knocked out, Naruto immediately dropped the Jutsu and let out a breath of relief, only to instantly feel three menacing auras. Nervously allowing his awareness to expand back beyond Elfman, Naruto found himself confronted with a ticket off Erza and Evergreen. Yet that didn't scare him. No, what scared him was the dark aura at the front of the guild. The aura that was pouring off of the one person Naruto really didn't want to upset as she was currently the only member of the guild that he felt he could even slightly trust.

 **With Mira and Lisanna**

Lisanna had just dropped to her hands and knees when she and Mira felt the familiar spike of Elfman's magic. Which, was immediately followed by the house shaking from the slamming of the front door.

"Naruto!" both Lisanna and Mira yelled in unison the moment they realized that Elfman had finally figured out what had happened and now was on the hunt for a new Naruto themed pelt.

Realizing the danger Naruto was in, Mira quickly threw on her outfit before she and Lisanna raced out the door in an attempt to stop, and calm their brother.

As the two sisters ran they noticed the direction their brother was headed in. So, in an attempt to catch up to him, the two girls started taking every shortcut they could think of to make it to the guild in time.

Yet as they got there, they saw something neither one had anticipated. Something that had Mira seething in anger.

 **Back with Naruto**

As Naruto saw the visibly dark aura coming off of Mira, he was helpless to keep the pigment of his skin from becoming whiter than paper as he became frozen in place.

"Do tell me, Naruto, just what exactly was that a moment ago and just why did you do it?" Mira said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well, um, that was my Sexy no Jutsu. I originally made it to, detect and deal with perverts at the same time, but I soon realized it worked against nearly any guy. Never could figure that out. Though after what happened this morning I think I'm beginning to see why" Naruto said as he mumbled the last part so low that only Natsu would have been able to hear him if he had been there instead of still sleeping like a rock in Lisanna's bed. "As for why I did it. Well, I didn't really want to but couldn't come up with any other plan to keep your brother from wanting to beat me up after what happened a the house this morning" Naruto continued as he looked down with a hand placed nervously behind his neck and a slight blush on his cheeks. Causing him to miss Mira's face turn beet red at the mentioning what had caused all of this to even happen in the first place.

"Then why did it look like me if it was something you already developed?" Evergreen ragged due to her thinking that Naruto was telling a lie in an attempt to avoid being punished.

"Well, that's because my Sexy no Jutsu was developed from the Henge technique. Which, in itself is basically just an illusion placed around the caster, allowing one to appear as anyone or anything they like. Though my Jutsu is an actual transformation, not just an illusion. So seeing as how I figured he would likely respond better to the Sexy no Jutsu if I appeared as someone he was used to seeing, I made the changes needed to appear as you seeing as you have the closest appearance as I do in my Sexy no Jutsu. As my Jutsu could have thrown off if I had chosen someone else. Which, could've made me looked like a really bad version of whoever I choose because I could have possibly missed or messed up on one of the needed changes. As it is actually a rather sensitive Jutsu, if I hadn't been able to picture to right in my head, missed one of the hand signs or even molding my chakra incorrectly it would have resulted in me making the person I choose to look like appear like they were anywhere from being as fat as the moon to looking like they were on their deathbed" Naruto explained sheepishly.

Upon hearing this, Mira's rage was crushed as she now saw that Naruto hadn't been meaning any harm and was just trying to escape her brother's rage.

Evergreen had also no longer rage as she now saw she was merely a victim of circumstance. Though she was still incredibly annoyed that it had happened and only didn't decide to just punish Naruto regardless, due to a gut feeling that getting on Naruto's bad side would be very, VERY bad idea. A gut feeling that was proven to at least have some logic behind it when Erza became an all too willing example just seconds later.

Erza could care less about Naruto's reasoning. All that mattered to Erza was that Naruto had done something perverted and therefore needed to be punished.

At this realization, everyone suddenly felt very sorry for Naruto, though Mira was about to say something when she noticed Naruto was once again making strange signs with his hands.

Then, the next thing that everyone knew, Ezra was suddenly falling back as a wooden beam had shot out of the ground. Causing it to strike Erza in the back of her head, effectively knocking her out cold.

Wondering what happened, everyone looked around only for them all to see Naruto grinning like a madman.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE TAKE OUT **ERZA**?" Gray exclaimed as he quickly realized the kid had somehow done something to take out the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail.

"Why are you so shocked," Naruto asked as he did a few more hand signs before multiple pieces of paper with strange markings on them were revealed to be surrounding Naruto.

"All I did was…." Naruto began to say when he suddenly cut himself off and tackled Mira to the ground as a Fuma shuriken implanted in his left shoulder blade.

"Mizuki-sensei, w... why are you doing this?" Naruto asked as he stumbled to his feet. During which time, everyone saw the shock in Naruto's eyes as Mizuki seemingly appearing out of thin air.

"What do you mean Naruto, I was just trying to save you from these bad people. After all, they did kidnap you," Mizuki said in a tone that everyone else could plainly see was fake and meant solely to trick Naruto. Which, succeeded in pissing the entire guild off.

Yet none had expected Naruto's reaction

"So, it was you that rigged the exams and tests so I would fail when I should have passed," Naruto said emotionlessly as his hair covered his eyes.

"Tsk, I should have figured a _demon_ like you would have eventually figured it out. Well, no matter, I'm still going to kill you. Though I guess I should tell you why everyone hates you as your _reward_ ," Mizuki said as he stated the word, demon, like it was a poison and the word, reward, in the most sarcastic manner that he possibly could.

"Don't bother, I already know. Just tell me why, why would you try to hurt these people" Naruto questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, their demon lovers! I couldn't just let them live" Mizuki said in a crazed manner as the rest of the guild was finding it harder and harder to wait to see what Naruto was getting at.

Upon hearing Mizuki's reasoning, Naruto's hands clenched into fists so tightly that blood quickly started to drip from them as he began to violently shake.

Naruto had tried calming down, however, the more he thought about Mizuki's reasoning, the more rage Naruto felt.

Just as Makarov had, had enough and was about to step in, a wave of unfiltered bloodlust crashed throughout the guild as a red energy burst from Naruto before it quickly surrounded him in the shape of a fox-like cloak.

As this happened, Naruto began walking forward. During which, Naruto slowly grabbed the weapon impaling his shoulder with his other hand. Naruto then violently ripped the weapon from his body. Causing everyone who was watching on in horror, to feel the sudden urge to hurl. Yet Naruto had done this as if it were nothing to him and didn't even seemed fazed by what he had just done.

Mizuki, on the other hand, was shaking with fear due to him not having expected the demon to be able to do this.

" **You can yell at me, curse me, beat me, torture me, and abuse me all you like. I honestly don't care anymore, what you do to me isn't even a thought in my mind,** " Naruto said with his voice coming out in a snarl like fashion.

" **HOWEVER, THE SECOND YOU EVEN THINK OF MISTREATING THOSE I CARE FOR, I WILL END YOU!** " Naruto bellowed as he snapped his head up to show two slitted eyes that had become blood red.

No sooner had Naruto shown his face to Mizuki, than he threw the Fuma shuriken so fast that Mizuki barely had enough time to get a kunai in front of him to block it. Yet Naruto had thrown the Shuriken so hard that it made a screeching sound that could nearly burst your eardrums. So, the second the Shuriken touched the kunai in Mizuki's hand, it cut right through the kunai.

Though the Shuriken had cut through the kunai, Mizuki's feeble attempts at survival had thrown the blade off course just enough that he only lost an arm from the Shuriken cutting through Mizuki's shoulder instead of simply chopping him in half.

Mizuki only had a second to scream though, as only a moment later Naruto had his now clawed hand around Mizuki's throat. Picking Mizuki up off the ground, Naruto began to repeatedly slam Mizuki head first into the floor before he decided to throw Mizuki across the guild hall.

However, Naruto wasn't about to let Mizuki even begin to regain a shred of his bearings and proceeded to race after his pray. Send his fist crashing into Mizuki's face over and over again upon reaching the currently airborne Mizuki. Causing the man to crash into the guild hall floor with the first hit to his face and every other one following it served to embed his head deeper into the Guild's foundation.

Naruto then peeled Mizuki out of the ground before he tossed him into the air. With Mizuki airborne, Naruto leaped into the air, spun once, and slammed his shin into Mizuki's stomach as he completed the turn. Succeeding in sending Mizuki flying into the wall.

After a split second, Mizuki fell off the wall and onto the floor. Matching Naruto's own landing perfectly.

" **Get up** " Naruto growled out through a clenched jaw as the fox cloak around him gained yet another tail and began his approach towards the fear frozen man. " **Get up and face the _DEMON_ made by your hands, Human hands**," Naruto said as he all but spat out the word demon and the fox-like cloak around him gained a third tail.

Once Naruto finished speaking, he slashed his clawed hand through the air, causing the cloak on his hand to stretch from his body and have its claws to rip through the flesh that made up Mizuki's face.

Naruto then dropped onto his hands and feet like a wild animal and began to charge Mizuki.

However, just as Naruto was about to reach Mizuki and deliver the final blow, a single image flashed through his mind, freezing him in place as red energy vanished from his body like wisps of smoke in the wind. Yet as the energy slowly flaked off of Naruto, it turned around and flowed back into the seal on his stomach.

Just as Naruto was about to deliver the final blow, a single image flashed through his mind, freezing him in place as red energy vanished from his body like wisps of smoke in the wind. Yet as the energy slowly flaked off of Naruto, it turned around and flowed back into the seal on his stomach.

Once the energy had fully receded back into Naruto, he proceeded to collapse from his exhaustion.

After which, Mizuki quickly regained enough of his reasoning to see that this was his chance. Mizuki was then quick to try to strike Naruto dead with a kunai. Only to have the demon's body suddenly vanish from the spot beside him. Looking up, Mizuki snarled at the sight of Mira having pulled Naruto into an extremely possessive and protective hold as she glared daggers at him.

Not giving a damn, Mizuki lunged, only to find himself being flung back by a blast of lightning. Attempting to stand again, Mizuki was stunned to find that he couldn't move. Looking down, Mizuki was greeted with the sight of strange purple symbols glowing on his chest as well as one and a half of his three remaining limbs being stabbed into place by a strange glowing light. The other limb and a half looked as though a laser had shot through them.

"Even try to touch him and I'll snap you like a toothpick," Laxus snarled out with a look of rage on his face as lightning was arcing off of him like mad and the thunder legion standing behind him with equal looks of rage, much to everyone's shock.

"Take Naruto to the infirmary, Mira. We'll handle things here," Freed said with a rare show of anger being displayed in his tone as Mira quickly did as Freed instructed.

"I want you to go back to the hell hole you crawled out from and tell them if they so much as even show their faces around here, it will be a declaration of war, and you don't want to wage war with Fairy Tail because we will pay you back whatever you do to us a hundred times worse" Laxus said as he quite literally punted the next to dead Mizuki out the guild doors.

"Since when did you care about anyone?" Gray asked in shock.

"That kid has been through enough. Even I wouldn't do what has been done to him. So it's about time he learned that there are people in this world that will have his back and I intend to be one of them," Laxus stated as he walked towards the infirmary and was quickly followed by the rest of the Thunder Legion.

However, what Laxus hadn't told the guild was that he felt some sort of instinctual connection with Naruto. A connection that Laxus had come to find that he was only able to feel between blood members of his family. Though the strength of the connection he felt to Naruto was all but nonexistent. Making Laxus wonder just how far Naruto's connection to the Dreyer family had been diluted.

As Laxus and the Thunder Legion headed to the infirmary, they each were each fuming in anger. All four of them had come from abusive walks of life. Laxus was abused by his father due to Laxus never being able to accomplish anything that was deemed good enough by his father. Only to end up having that same man force a Dragon Slayer lacrima into him before simply abandoning him after years of undermining his confidence. Which, was a fact that Laxus was determined to keep hidden no matter what. As the last thing that Laxus would want anyone find out was that he was scared to death of making a mistake due to his fear of what the repercussions of his actions would be.

Bigslow was treated as the town freak due to his magic manifesting early on, resulting in the strange tattoo of a paper human on his face that Bigslow had to hide if he wanted to have even the slightest chance to have anything even resembling a normal life. Which, allowed him a relatively close understanding of at least one aspect of Naruto's pour treatment. Something that made him grind his teeth in a barely contained fury.

Freed was treated like a witch by his parents, receiving several beatings a week, unlike Bigslow who was mocked and occasionally had rotten food thrown at him. In turn, giving Freed an equal understand to Naruto's past as Bigslow and yielding the same result of that understanding only covering a piece of what Naruto had suffered.

Then there was Evergreen whose past was the worst out of the group as not only did her parents treat her as a monster but the entire town did as well with them hiring different guilds to kill her under the guise that the job was for a monster elimination. Most that had accepted the job simply told the town to fuck off and left or that was until she had started to develop as a woman. After which, several of the Mages from the more questionable light guilds tried to rape her before they too told the town they wouldn't fulfill the job. So, she knew what had happened and more than likely would have happened to Naruto from an arguably better understanding than even Mira. As unlike Mira who had her siblings to turn to, both Evergreen and Naruto had no one.

In fact, it was Laxus that had found each of them and brought them to Fairy Tail as he could sympathize with their harsh past. A fact that had quickly bound them all together and had equally as quickly made them secretly vow to protect Naruto if nothing else.

 **Inside of the Infirmary**

Upon reaching the infirmary, the group was surprised to find Mira cleaning the blood off what appeared to be a completely healed shoulder.

"He's already healed," Bigslow said in shock.

"There isn't even a scar," Freed said in bewilderment.

"How is that even possible, that weapon nearly took off his entire arm with how he removed it," Evergreen said in disbelief.

"It has something to do with the demon sealed in him. That red substance that covered him radiated demonic energy and even after it receded back into him, I could still feel it concentrated around the wound," Mira explained as she finished cleaning the blood from Naruto's body before she laid him down on the bed and pulled the blankets over him.

After which, Mira pulled a chair up next to Naruto's bedside.

As time passed, more and more members of the guild filtered into the infirmary to wait for Naruto to wake up.

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto once again found himself in the forest that made up his mind. Knowing that it would only be a matter of time, Naruto began his trek to the Kyuubi's cabin and the Kyuubi herself.

"Do you hate me now that you know the truth?" the Kyuubi said in a scared tone as Naruto walked up onto the porch of her cabin.

"Why would I, you obviously were either controlled into attacking the village or had a purpose you were trying to do when that hell hole got in your way. Though even on the off chance I'm wrong about both it still wouldn't matter to me. I mean, you've raised me and treated me more humanely than everyone else back at the leaf beside Neko-Onee-san and Anko-Onee-san. Honestly, I already knew you had been sealed into me with both Neko-Onee-san, Anko-Onee-san, and the Ichiraku's being the only reason I never simply let you out to finish off that hell hole. After all, it wasn't hard putting things together who I was treated, what I was called, and that your "attack" happened on the very day I was born," Naruto stated as if it were obvious. "I just don't why you didn't tell me if my…. if the Fourth Hokage's seal didn't strip you of your memory like he thought it would or how it didn't," Naruto questioned.

"I was scared of how you'd react, especially when you consider just how complicated our connection to each other is. As for why it didn't work, well, that's because the Shinigami doesn't have enough authority to do so, only your mother and your aunt has that much authority. Or possibly your father, given who his ancestors are he could have the authority to do what he wanted but made the mistake of delegating the task to someone that doesn't. Of curse, he never was one to fully reveal the full extent of his strength to anyone, even your mother," Kyuubi said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean," Naruto asked as he sat on her lap with a questioning look and a slightly shocked tone. Much like that of a child eager to hear about a part of their parent's past as said parent turned their life into a story.

"Well to put things simply, your mother's Kami and your father is Minato Namikaze. Which, given your father's ancestry, isn't surprising when you consider your mother's attraction to men with power," Kyuubi said as she let memories flow through her head.

"Ancestry, how does my dad's ancestors matter in who my parents were and how could Kami be my mother for that matter, if she really was then why did she leave me all alone, you're not making any sense Okaa-san," Naruto said with a look of confusion.

"Sorry, why don't I start with how Kami's your mother. You see Naruto, the higher authority a deity has the stronger they are. As such, they can't enter a mortal world without the area they're in, having a powerful barrier in place or by the use of an avatar. Otherwise, their very presence would cause massive changes in the area their in, or even the entire mortal world. Of course, there are very few deities that have enough power to make their presence alone cause changes to the entire world. Which, you can imagine that would be very bad. So, they are left with one of two options that both take a good amount of time to set up either, especially as you start to climb the power bracket for deities to the top where your mother is. The higher the deity, the longer the time needed to set up a barrier or to make an avatar as both the barrier and avatar have to be able to handle the deities power. It's also why your mother had chosen the Uzumaki clan to bring her avatar into reality as once an avatar is made, the deity must enter it and have it placed in a mortal for the physical part of the avatar to form. So, given how your mother favored the Uzumaki to the point that she let them have a temple surrounded by a barrier so they could spend time with her, she chose them as the people she wanted to be raised by when she took decided to spend time in the mortal world through the use of an avatar. As when deities use avatars, they are no different than any other mortal including needing to be taught basic functions and not having memories past their birth. Which, is also why your mother hasn't been able to physically be with you. Does that make sense," the redhead asked to ensure Naruto was following her explanation, to which Naruto simply nodded.

"Good, as for your mother being attracted to men with power, well, let's say you're not your mother's first child. In fact, your eldest sister is named Kaguya who is your half-sister given her being the daughter of Kami and the Jubi. Though that's a long story and meant for another time so back to what I was saying, your mother had a thing for powerful men. I don't mean just men that could hold their own in a fight or abused the authority they had been given, I mean men that were both physically strong and spiritually strong. Something that is rare in the elemental nations thanks to those without physical strength being spiritual strong and those with physical strength being spiritually weak thanks to them being corrupt one way or another. Much like the Hokage, he is physically strong but weak in spiritual strength due to him being a pervert," the Vixen explained.

"So, does that mean Ojii is going to be sent to hell," Naruto asked.

"No, where one goes after they've died is decided by the actions they've committed during their life. When I was saying talking about spiritual strength, I was talking about the strength of someone's will. Their determination or resolve to get something done no matter what. For someone who is a pervert, their perversion creates a weak point in the strength of will. Unless they can learn to resist that weakness when need to. Thus, that weakness simply becomes something that they can indulge in now and again," the Queen of foxes explained as she watched understanding start to grow in Naruto's eyes.

"Now as for how your father's ancestors come into play. The first thing you need to know is that your father descended from an alien race called Saiyans. Saiyans were a warrior race by birth, constantly fighting and growing stronger from every fight they were in. Appearance wise they looked like your average human with the exception of them have two set hairstyles and a monkey tail. However, with time they were driven to near extinction when an evil ruler destroyed their planet. Thankfully, they had the means to travel through space. After some time, the last two pure-blooded and eventually most powerful Saiyans to ever live found their way to this planet. Both eventually gained the power to rival that of the gods and had families of their own. Of which, the daughter of the Saiyan prince and the second born son of the strongest Saiyan despite him not being the prince, married despite the prince's protests. After several generations had passed, your mother was forced to take an action that led to the events that have made the world as you know it today. Yet the descendants of those two Saiyans survived. Continuing the Saiyan line until it reaches your grandfather, who met your grandmother who was the heiress of the Namikaze clan and they had your father. Thus, allowing him to inherently possess both the physical and spiritual strength that would eventually attract your mother to him. Which, were thanks to the descendants all taking after Goku more than they did Vegeta, well, until you pissed them off that is, thus how your father's ancestors helped your father and mother get together," Kyuubi said with a smile.

"Would you be able to teach me to be as strong as Goku and Vegeta," asked with stars in his eyes.

"That I can, it would also be better for you to fight like them seeing as how most shinobi skills would probably be frowned on here and ki is more similar to Dragon Slayer magic. However, you should know now that it will take a very long time for you to reach their level of power thanks to how far descended you are from them," Kyuubi informed Naruto only to see him start jumping around due to his excitement.

"Ok Naruto, it's time you wake up. I think you've worried your mate enough don't you," Kyuubi said with a mischievous grin

"Ya… WAIT, WHAT," Naruto screamed as what the Kyuubi said registered in his mind.

"Oh, come now, what else would you call Mira," Kyuubi said as she watched Naruto develop a full body blush before she forced him to wake up.

"That should help move things along, oh if only Kushina were here to see this too," Kyuubi thought out loud before she linked her senses with her Kit's.

 **Real world**

Currently, the entire guild had finally become so worried that everyone had crammed themselves into the infirmary to watch over Naruto.

Makarov was just about to usher everyone out when a sudden change happened.

Where Naruto had simply been laying there normally, he for an unknown reason turned deep red.

"MIRA'S NOT MY MATE YOU BAKA FOX," Naruto shouted as he bolted upright.

After a moment of silence, Naruto cracked his eyes open to see a stunned group of Fairy Tail Mages. He then noticed the pressure on his hand to see Mira, who had been holding his hand due to her concern for his wellbeing, but now was sporting a full body blush with steam pouring out of her head.

"Um, I said that out loud didn't I," Naruto nervously asked with his other hand scratching the back of his head as he slowly faced the others only for them all to break out in hysterics.

 **That's it for now, see you all next time and Please remember to review and vote.**


	4. Stunning truths and Joining the guild

_Hello everyone,_ M.D. Knight _here again with another chapter. Now I am sorry to be uploading this at roughly 11:05 pm on a Sunday, however, this past week has been relatively had to get time to actually write. Also, I have said many times now that I will do my best to upload once a week and that a week includes the weekends for me. Now, on to other matters, currently, the pole for what story I am tor transfer and complete next can be broken down into three parts, First, second and third. In the first place position, we have a two-way tie between_ **** **Dragon's Might** and **The leaf's whirlpool book 1**. _In the second_ _place_ _position, we have a five-way tie, and third is locked in an eight-way tie. So remember to vote._

 _Also, before I get into the responses to the previous chapter's Reviews, I want you all to know that I will be covering ALL of the reviews that came in after my last update. So this isn't strictly a review response for chapter three reviews only. However, I do advise you to still read them all as I do tend to leave hints about what can be expected of future chapters in my responses. So here we go:_

jablanco chapter3. Jun 9: That was cool ~ **_Glad you liked it._**

nickclause chapter 3. Jun 9: Haha nice chapter ~ **_Happy to hear you liked it and to see that the humor got through at the end if nothing else._**

The British Fox chapter 3. Jun 9: Definitely the leafs Whirlpool ~ _**Um, I think you MAY be getting this story mixed up with one that is still on my old account.**_

SPark681 chapter 3. Jun 10: Hmm forgot about this part as well since I believe you wrote this once and this is a rewrite hmm hopefully this one will reach, complete status in time anyways keep up the great work! ~ **_Well, I can assure you that this is a rewrite of a story that I have on my old account. Also, I agree on wanting this story to eventually be completed and am glad you remaining to like my work._**

Kenchi Narukami chapter 3. Jun 11: Ok, That was Sweet, and Funny as hell at times. Looking Forward to more.

What meant toward Laxus in comment of Prev. Chap was him Accusing Erza of Stripping for the master to earn her S Rank. Laxus ain't the kind of Character who thinks about that stuff. That Being Said, I love what you're doing with him and his three Goonies. Makes me wonder what you have planned for the Arc where he takes all of Magnolia Hostage. ~ **_So happy to hear that the chapter had turned out as I had hoped and that it has you wanting more. As for my response to your previous comment, I have to apologize. I had been mixing up which chapter you were review was about in my head. It was only after I had published the last chapter that I realized my error. So I apologize for that. As for Laxus not being a character to think about those kinds of things, I both agree and disagree due to when Laxus is first introduced in the canon storyline, he is an absolute dick, a smart one, but a dick none the less. Which, Laxus uses to his advantage by using his dick attitude to psyche out those around him. Be that by pissing them off or degrading them. Also, given how he was, I really don't think that there would have been any boundaries that Laxus wouldn't have crossed to achieve that. Something that his comment about Erza did extremely well as it both degraded her and enraged her. That said, I am glad that you are liking what I am doing with Laxus and his followers. As for what I have planned for the arc where he takes all of Magnolia Hostage, well, you will just have to wait. Sorry if that's a bit cruel, but I don't even know that right now._**

ShadowDeathSkull chapter 3. Jun 12: Well... now I've lost interest... Kushina being the avatar of Kami... Minato being a descendant of Saiyans... that's a bit much... sorry but I'm out ~ **_I am sorry to hear that._**

Elchabon chapter 3. Jun 12: Great chapter. Thank you very much for the quick update. Wow, you gave Mira and her family a good past. And of course also the symbiosis with her magic. Keep it up. ~ **_Really glad that you are liking the story so much and that the past I made for the Strauss family came through like I wanted. As for the symbiosis of her magic, I am glad you noticed that as it will be a rather important detail for one of the twists that will be coming up in a few chapters._**

shadow wolf sage chapter 1. Jun 13: plz continue. and if u decide to go for a harem, of which there is a lack of quality stories, please consider adding Cana. and maybe Milliana. both have room to develop as characters and you could play Milliana joining as her feline magic reacting to the Kyuubi's presence (animal magnetism). even if you don't, which I think u should since there aren't many naruto fairy tail crossover harem stories, please do update soon. your work is astounding. ~ **_No need to worry, I have said on multiple occasions that I will do my best to update at least once a week. However, please do keep in mind that I have responsibilities beyond my fanfiction and that this story isn't my primary focus and is only being updated weekly due to me currently having Writer's block on my other story. As for a Harem, I can assure you now that, that won't be happening in this story. However, I can say that Milliana's Magic will cause her to have a reaction to the Kyuubi's presence. Though this is not to say that I am not glad that you are liking my story, as I am happy that you like my story._**

 _Oh, and I need to let you know that though this chapter and one other future chapter has a song in it, that this is not a song fanfiction and the song only covers a fifth of the amount written for this chapter, but that is more than likely more than the amount that it actually takes up. Now, on with the chapter and please remember to Review and vote._

 **Chapter 4**

"Well I'm glad to see that my son has such caring people in his life now," a voice said loudly, causing the guilds laughter to rapidly die down until it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

No sooner had silence overtaken everyone then the entire guild instantly turned to see a red-haired woman standing in the doorway of the infirmary.

The woman had red hair that reached her lower back, violet eyes, delicate features, and her skin was a porcelain white. She wore a white kimono that had purple and gold stripes around the slightly high collar as well as at the edges of the sleeves. The kimono also had the design of a gold Chinese Dragon wrapping around it her body.

Yet the woman was more than just a stranger for Naruto. The woman was someone he recognized, she was the woman that had appeared in his dreams for as long as he could remember.

"Impossible, y... you can't be real," Naruto said in disbelief as he shook with a slight fear evident in his eyes.

"I assure you I'm quite real my little Maelstrom. How could I know your favorite song if I weren't," the woman asked with a kind smile and loving tone.

"That's impossible, only my mother could possibly know that song. So there's no way you're my mother because my mother can only see me under three conditions! And none of them are met right now!" Naruto snapped back harshly, angered at the thought of this woman trying to impersonate his mother.

This made the woman frown slightly with a hurt look crossing her face before a look of determination plastered itself onto her face. She held out her hand and made a music lacrama form in her palm. Once the lacrama had fully formed in her hand, the woman activated it.

No sooner had the wordless music started to play then the woman began to fill in the lyrics, her voice soft and full of love as she stared at Naruto. Just as her tone always was whenever she had sung to Naruto during their time together in his dreams.

 **Song**

"They see you as small and helpless;

They see you as just a child.

Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.

Prepare for your greatest moments;

Prepare for your finest hour.

The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.

We are lightning,

Straying from the thunder,

Miracles of ancient wonder.

This will be the day we've waited for.

This will be the day we open up the door.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time, your heart will open minds,

A story will be told,

And victory is in a simple soul.

Your world needs a great defender.

Your world's in the way of harm.

You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm.

Beware that the light is fading;

Beware if the dark returns.

This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn.

Legends scatter.

Day and night will sever.

Hope and peace are lost forever.

This will be the day we've waited for.

We are lightning.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

This will be the day we've waited for.

This will be the day we open up the door.

I don't wanna hear your absolution;

Hope you're ready for a revolution.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time, your heart will open minds,

A story will be told,

and victory is in a simple soul."

(This Will Be The Day, Opening for RWBY)

 **End Song**

"H...How," Naruto asked the woman as she finished singing, with his body slightly shaking despite his best efforts to stop the said action.

Seeing Naruto's rather emotional state, Mira moved from her spot in the chair by Naruto's bed to Naruto's Bed itself. She then gently guided Naruto to sit in her lap and wrapped him in a comforting hug from behind so he and the woman could still talk. Though not without Mira ensuring that she helped keep Naruto's chaotic emotions in check with her reminding Naruto that he wasn't on his own by gently flexing her hold on him every few minutes.

The sight of this caused the woman to all but seeth in rage as her lips became tightly pressed together to form a frown with her eyebrows crashing together and a fire igniting in her eyes. However, before anyone could see the furious expression, the woman had it hidden behind a look of care for her child.

"Since the moment that we were forced apart, every spare moment I've had that didn't line up in a way that I could spend time with you, I had a barrier created that could negate the effects of my presence. It was then slowly constructed around this guild piece by piece, like a giant dome puzzle. I would have had the barrier constructed around the leaf village, but by the time the barrier had been finished being made, I knew you would eventually come here and would be making this your permanent home," the woman answered with a smile as she instinctively knew that Naruto's question was in reference to.

"YOU CAN SEE THE FUTURE," Natsu exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"No, son of Igneel, to see the future is to assume it is set in stone. What I see is every possible course of the human race. Every action made, every thought, every wish and dream all act to help shape the path that the inhabitants of this world will take.

As they are all interconnected to one another. However, in each possibly, I saw my son making it to not only the kingdom of Fiore but also to Fairy Tail. With him making his new and permanent home here," the woman answered with only the Master, Erza, and Mira detecting the condescending and disgusted tones she used when speaking of the leaf, covered in a sweet tone as she addressed Natsu. Though Mira though that the sweet tone that the woman used when talking to Natsu was a bit too sweet to be a genuine tone.

This had left everyone shocked, yet Naruto hadn't heard a word as he was too busy trying to gain some measure of control over his raging emotions. Something that Mira had picked up on as she had all but engulfed Naruto in her comforting hold.

When Naruto did rain in his storm of emotions, everyone could an unfiltered joy in Naruto's eyes as he was about to say something before he paused, everyone around him then saw that he had become lost in the memory that just appeared in his mind.

 **Memory**

 _Sadly, your mother died from chakra exhaustion. Though that was only after she had been pushed beyond her limits by having a child, getting the Kyuubi pulled out of her, and then having to use every last bit of her strength to hold the beast in place long enough for your father to perform the reaper death seal which, in turn, killed him as well._

 **End Memory**

"Excuse me ma'am, but may I ask who you are?" Asked the elderly guild mast, stalling for the time that Naruto needed to let the memory flow through his mind.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Kushina Otsutsuki and I just so happen to be Naruto's mother," the now identified Kushina answered just as Naruto snapped out of his memory.

Once the memory ended everyone could see Naruto's face had become an emotionless mask before he hung his head with his hair overshadowing his face.

"Did you hesitate," Naruto whispered out so low that not even Natsu heard him

"No," Kushina replied instantly, shocking many that she could make out that Naruto had spoken let alone what he was saying.

"Then why, why did you care mor…," Naruto asked as his head snapped up to show tears in his eyes, yet he was halted from speaking as the Kushina hand met the side of his face with a resounding smack.

Or that is what everyone had expected to happen when they saw Kushina real her hand back. Though what had really happened wasn't a pleasant sight for the guild to see any more than if Kushina had been able to deliver her blow.

In reality, what had really happened was as soon as Mira had seen the older woman pulling back her had, the young drawing card of Fairy Tail rotated Naruto out of her lap and onto the bed. Once done, Mira had rapidly spun back to face Kushina, standing as she did so. No sooner had Mira gotten to her feet then her twisted her left arm so that her left hand could catch Kushina's right forearm just above the redhead's wrist. Resounding in the loud smacking sound.

"Don't EVER think that," the Kushina ordered sternly as her own emotional state and the fact that her own hair was now overshadowing her face. In turn, blocking her vision and keeping her from registering that one, her hand didn't make contact and two, that someone was grabbing her forearm in such a tight vice grip that any more pressure could likely cause the bones in her forearm to begin to fracture.

Yet Kushina's unawareness soon came to an end as she raised her head after she had finished speaking. Only to see two eyes of pure, unfiltered, untainted, untamed, and unimpeded balls of wrath glaring at her. Though she was brought out of her observations when Mira let go of Kushina's arm before she backhanded her across the face with her right hand so hard that it made Kushina spin completely around as she began to stumble back. Kushina even had to grab hold of one of the many ends of the numerous beds in the Infirmary to keep herself from falling on her butt and end her stumbling.

"I don't give a shit who you are," Mira hissed out and the redhead. "Naruto had suffered enough. So I'll be damned if I let ANYONE lay even one harmful finger on him. Let alone a bitch that put a hell hole before her own child." Mira finished before she did an about face and walked back to Naruto's bed. Where she once more pulled him into a comforting embrace, as she knew how badly all of the transpiring events had to have thrown him into an internal conflict.

However, Mira was soon startled when she found that Naruto had been suddenly and mysteriously snatched from her arms. Quickly looking up, Mira had to force herself to bite back a predatory growl when she saw Naruto was now being held by Kushina on another bed.

Upon seeing that she had Mira's attention, Kushina flashed her a cocky and triumphant smirk before turning her attention back to her child.

"Naruto, I…" Kushina got out before her emotions caused a lump to form inside of her throat and a sinking feeling in her gut. Sighing, Kushina steeled her nerves and continued "I never wanted for you to become a Jinchuuriki. In fact, if I had my way, I would have taken you with me when I was forced to leave you." Kushina began as she gently brushed a few of Naruto's unruly bangs to the side so she could see well her little maelstrom had matured.

Kushina may have already know how her child looked, given all of the hours she had spent with him in his dreams as he had grown. However, there could never be a substitute for the mother seeing how handsome her child had become.

' _He certainly has matured from when he was a baby. I just hope that he will be more like Minato-kun was as I explain. The last thing that anyone here would need is him continuing to take after my personality as I explain my actions to him. After all, any of my friends from back in the leaf would be heading for the hills already. Well, except for Mikoto, that backstabbing bitch would probably have been helping to put me down.'_ Kushina thought as she momentarily let herself become distracted by her thoughts.

Sighing, Kushin went to continue, "I…" however, she cut herself off before she attempted a different approach then what she was going to originally use. "Naruto, how much do you know about me," Kushina asked as she looked her child in the eyes.

"Well, I learned about your time as a kunoichi during my time in the academy, and I know about... your more current activities," Naruto answered cryptically as he didn't want everyone knowing he was the child of Kami, something Kushina was quick to pick up on.

"Good, what about Children of Prophecy. Do you know what they are or how they come to be?" Kushina questioned as Naruto shook his head no in response, not really surprising Kushina due to her knowing that the knowledge about Children of Prophecy only being known to a hand full of people on the entire planet.

"Well, Children of Prophecy are people that have had a prophecy told about them before they were even born. Or in some cases, in the present time period as there have been very rare cases of individuals traveling through time.

The prophecy itself isn't EVER set in stone as it's subject to change by the actions of the child themselves. Though there are the instances of parts of a prophecy being written in stone. For instance, the prophecy that was said about you stated that you would be taught by your godfather and his teachings would either lead you to perform actions that would result in the salvation or destruction of this world. However, your decision to stay here has changed the prophecy a great deal, going so far as to add the third outcome of you allowing the world as it is known now to be destroyed before remaking it as you see fit.

Thus, how one's actions can change a prophecy. Also, you've even changed the prophecies of the two other children of prophecy that were already in the guild. Yet despite you changing two other prophecies, the points where those prophecies met have remained unchanged. Which, shows how aspects of a prophecy can still be written in stone without the same being true for the rest of it." Kushina said, causing most of the guild to have their jaws drop.

"Who are they, the other two Children of Prophecy that were already in our guild I mean," Levy asked as she couldn't keep her curiosity from causing her to interrupt.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, doing so will be tampering with their prophecies due to their emotional attachment to some of the matters foretold. The only reason I'm telling my son that he's one is that it will have no effect on the prophecy revolving around him," Kushina said before she continued her explanation to Naruto.

"As for how one becomes a child of prophecy, to put I simply, they don't. It's something they are born to be. Yet even then there are specific things that are required for them to be a child of prophecy. First, they must be born with a connection to the rulers of three specific species. You already know one of the beings that you were born with a connection as well as some of the other beings that your connection leads you to, in time, you will learn of the other that your connection passes through. Secondly, it is demanded that they have had a hardship in their life before the time for their prophetic decision has to be made. The more world changing the prophecy, the greater the hardship they must endure. Your's, however, required you to see the darkest sides humanity has. Which, meant you needing to live such a life of unimaginable hell that anyone else would have gone insane.

Thankfully, that part is over for you now that you're no longer living in the Hidden Leaf. Sadly, this doesn't mean the end of the challenges you have to face as your prophecy needs you to have seen all the sides of humanity. This way, when the time comes for your decision to be made, you will know all of the redeeming and the condemning aspects of humanity in order for you to make a well-informed choice.

Last, you must be given a reason that will HEAVILY influence the choice you make. That reason always comes from actions of the person or people that you choose to learn from. It was because of these reasons that I helped your father seal the Kyuubi into you. Your father and I both hoped that the village would see you as a hero. Yet I knew that regardless of if they did or not, the fact that you are a jinchuriki would eventually bring great suffering into your life. I just didn't anticipate how much suffering it would cause you, my child.

Yet I also knew that the suffering you would have to endure would pale in comparison to the benefit that the Kyuubi's power would give you during the time for your choice," Kushina explained with a look of regret and care etched upon her face.

"But I thou…." Naruto began until he saw his mother giggle.

"My child, our family is every bit as powerful as we are unpredictable and given that we make impossibility our bitch, we are extremely powerful. Well, in your case you hold the potential to become limitlessly powerful," Kushina said with a joyful tone as she knew that Naruto understood that she was cryptically telling him that some of the rules of the gods didn't apply to them given that she was the queen of the gods.

"Now, I'm almost out of my time that I can visit you for today, but before I go, I have a task that I want you to complete. Doing so will help you not only grow stronger but will also get you a few more allies for your coming challenges. I want you to gather the remaining Uzumaki clan members together again and re-establish the clan here. After all, you are the heir of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and the Otsutsuki clans as well as the last living Namikaze. Sadly, I will be unable to add you in doing so." Kushina said with a sad smile.

"Then how will we find them?" Naruto asked.

"That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself my son, though I'm sure Erza would be more than happy to help her clan head," Kushina said with a smile.

"You mean we're related?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Oh, heavens no. Ezra's mother was born near the founding of the clan, though not to the Royal Line within the clan as you were. So given the massive ancestral gap between the two of you, your only current connection to each other is that you two come from the same clan and in the same guild. In fact, you two could marry each other if you wanted," Kushina answered.

"But how could that be possible? And if it is, how would you know this?" Erza asked in shock.

"Oh, I forgot that you two don't know about how long an Uzumaki can live. Well, you might not believe this but Uzumaki can live a little past a thousand years and not look older than their mid-twenties until the last hundred years or so." Kushina said, only to get rather disbelieving looks. "To put it a bit more simply, Uzumaki are the only humans that can match dragons, demons or divine beings in how long they can live.

As for how I know, it's simple, I was born into the Uzumaki clan and we had well-documented facts about our biology that no one outside of the clan knew. Including that your mother wasn't one for the life of a Ninja Erza if anything she was more of an explorer. So, given that she knew of other places outside of the Elemental Nations, she asked the founder of the Uzumaki clan for permission to go around the world to establish alliances for the clan. The clan head, at the time of her asking, agreed and she left. Now, I don't know the exact details, but when she became pregnant with you, something happened that prevented her from being able to give birth to you for several hundred years.

When she finally found a cheat around what happened, she took the first chance she had to have a C-section so you could be born. Though I only know about that part due to having run into her a few years ago. Erza, you won't like this, but the woman your mother once was is dead. She's nothing be a shell of who she was when I had met her as a child, why she left you or even if she's still alive, I have no idea. All I can say is that you have a better family now then you would have had with her," Kushina said in a sympathetic tone.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I placed the clan compound just outside of town for you." Kushina said as she kissed Naruto's forehead and started to fade. "Also, I want you to know that no matter what, you will have a proud mother," Kushina managed to say just before she fully faded away.

After a moment had passed, Naruto got out of the bed he had been in and started walking towards the doors of the infirmary.

"Where you going kid?" asked Laxus as Naruto placed his hand on the door handle.

"I'm going back, I have to find my family," Naruto answered in a tone that made it sound obvious.

"So you're going to let your life become a living hell again just because some whore you owwww," Laxus said before he got cut off by Naruto who seemingly vanished from the door and reappeared in front of the lighting mage as he threw a chakra enhanced fist into Laxus' gut.

The result of Laxus folding in half before flying back into the infirmary wall was all but instantaneous.

"Don't you DARE talk about my mother like that. You think you know all about my life? YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT, and you don't know the first thing about MY family. If you did, you would have rathered kill yourself than even think of showing my family disrespect," Naruto spoke with rage as everyone could see his eyes had turned crimson with the pupils becoming slits, his hair became straw-like, his whiskers were more prominent and his canines were longer. All of which gave him a much more feral appearance. Yet the thing that everyone noticed most, was that the room was being flooded with the same bone-chilling bloodlust that radiated from Naruto when he had been covered in that red substance.

"Be that as it may," Makarov said in a calming tone as he and the rest of the guild had a sickening feeling that what Naruto had said about disrespecting his family was true in ways they didn't even know it could be. "My grandson does raise a valid point, you really think that you can do this on your own and not have your life become a living hell again," Makarov asked in a grandfather-like tone.

"What other choice do I have. My family needs my help," Naruto stated with tears of frustration in his eyes as his appearance returned to normal.

"How about asking for some help," Lisanna answered as she pulled Naruto into a sisterly hug.

"You guys would do that for me," Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Of course we would Naruto-kun, though we can't help much if you don't join the guild," Mira said as she pulled out the guild stamp. "Now, where would you like your guild mark and what color do you want it in," Mira asked with a smile.

Taking a moment to think about it, Naruto quickly came to a decision.

"On my back and have it be in red," Naruto answered as he took off the top of his jumpsuit to show his upper body before he turned around so Mira could place the guild mark.

However, upon Naruto revealing his upper body, Mira gained a massive blush and her mind was instantly in La La Land. Yet before anyone, besides lisanna, realized what Naruto's action of taking off his shirt had done to her, Mira had managed to force herself out of La La Land and place the guild mark.

Once Naruto had received his guild stamp, Makarov announced that proper introductions were in order before proclaiming that they were having a party to celebrate Naruto joining the guild.

Which, lead to Naruto ending up on a one versus all guild brawl when he started pulling out pranks during the ensuing case. Even Erza herself was dragged into the brawl when she had originally been intending to stop it. Though her attention had quickly changed when she had several cakes dumped on her via one of Naruto prank traps, and not just any cakes mind you. But premium, triple layered, Strawberry cakes with a thin strawberry ice cream icing that Naruto had somehow gotten out of Erza's own private collection. A collection that may or may not be under lock and key by Mira. Who, should anyone have been paying attention when they saw Erza get hit, would have been seen giggling right next to Naruto.

 **The next morning**

As the first rays of light poured into the guild, Makarov couldn't help but groan at seeing the damage that his pour guild had taken. It was by far the most destructive party in the guild to date. Though that was more than likely due to the entire guild using magic attacks against Naruto when no one could hit him. Not even Erza with the use of her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Continuing his intake of the devastation, Makarov found that not a soul had been spared from Naruto's pranks, or that was until his eyes landed on Mira. Who, had surprisingly partaken in drinking with the rest of the guild during the party, something she hadn't done since the incident, and was presently curled up next to Naruto whom she was using as a body pillow with a slight blush adorning her checks.

' _Looks like she is starting to move past what happened and finally beginning to discard the last of her shell that she has held onto all of these years,'_ Makarov thought with a small smile. Yet that small smile became a full-blown perverted grin when he heard Mira begin to mumble and was just able to make out when her mumble Naruto's name before she tightened her hold on the blond.

After a moment, Makarov walked up to the two and gently shook Mira awake, as the two were already getting teased enough. Of course, Makarov only did so after he had taken several photos. As you never knew when a good bit of blackmail could come in handy, especially with his guild and their ever so nosy barmaid. Though Makarov didn't know how much longer Mira would be filling that role.

Once Mira was awake, she sat up and immediately grabbed the sides of her head.

"Oh, why do I have a headache, I always avoid drinking during a party?" Mira muttered to herself as she desperately willed her pounding headache to go away.

"Well, I think you have Naruto to blame for that," Makarov said helped Mira slowly stand before both headed over to the bar and Mira began brewing a pot of coffee.

"What do you mean that I have Naruto _to blame_ for my hangover," Mira asked with narrowed eyes, signaling Makarov that his choice of wording had put him on a very slippery slope.

"Well, Naruto had somehow slipped away from the brawl, how he did that when it was everyone after him I still can't piece together. Though once he had he came over here and asked you for a drink." Makarov began to explain until he saw that Mira had slipped into her memories.

 **Flashback**

"Hey Mirajane-chan, can I get a drink?" Naruto asked as he hopped on top of the bar in a squatting stance, almost as though he was planning to chug and run.

"Naruto, I've told you at least a hundred times now, you can just call me Mira," Mira told Naruto as she held a blush on her cheeks due to her recalling how Naruto asked Makarov why anyone would want to shorten as beautiful sounding name as Mirajane. Which, had earned a full body blush from the owner of the said name and several whistles at Naruto's boldness, albeit a clueless boldness but a boldness nonetheless.

"And I've told you at least a hundred times now, that's not gonna happen. I still can't figure out why someone would want to have a beautifully sounding name as yours shortened, it just doesn't make sense to me," Naruto said as he scratched at his chin with a look of compilation.

"Just let me go down to the cellar and grab you something nonalcoholic," Mira all but blurted out as she quickly changed the subject and was once again sporting a full body blush.

"I was hoping to get something to loosen me up though, you know, so every else could actually have a chance at actually catching me," Naruto said as he attempted to persuade the young woman that he had become rather close with. Only to be rewarded with being on the wrong end of Mira's disapproving stare as those that had opted to stay at the bar could have sworn that Mira had moved faster than Laxus' lightning when she all but stretched to a stop, spun around on the heels of her bouts, and was right in front of Naruto in an instant.

"Now listen here, Uzumaki Naruto, you aren't of drinking age here in Fiore so until you are, and as long as I am behind this bar, you will not be served a single drop of Ale, am I clear?" Mira said in a serious tone. Though she ended in a questioning manner that was spoken in a sickly sweet tone, topped off with a radiant smile as well as her closed eyelids forming the patented Kakashi eye smiles. All and all, Naruto's instincts were screaming at him that he was in a danger zone and that he had best do as Mira was wanting if he wished to continue being referred to as a male.

"Whatever you say Utsukushī shi," Naruto said with a nervous sweet on the back of his neck.

Nodding her head in acceptance of Naruto's response, Mira then turned and walked away. Purposely ignoring that Naruto had called her something other than her name, as she had a feeling that it would make her a blushing mess again and she had already been giving her fellow guild members far too much ammunition to use against her.

"Here Naruto, take a swig of this," Makow said as he slid his mug of ale that he had been drinking.

"Mirajane-chan said now though," Naruto said with a rather torn look, the thought of going against Mira when she had been so kind to him just didn't sit right with him. Even if he really wanted to take Makow up on his offer

Have been watching the interaction, Wakaba grind as an idea formed in his head

"Well, would you look at that, not even dating yet and already Mira has him whipped," commented the old smoker as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the two.

"I'm not whipped," Naruto said with a dangerous tone to his voice

"Then why don't you prove it," Makow challenged as he slid the mug closer to Naruto.

The two old-timers knew that their actions would more than likely land than on Mira's shit list, however, the idea of seeing what Naruto would be like as a drunk was too tempting of a prospect for them to pass up.

Seeing that Naruto was teetering on the edge, Makarov decided to give the two a helping hand.

"wuh-PSSSH," Makarov said as he let his voice mimic that of a cracking whip.

Upon hearing Makarov's sound effects, Naruto glared at the three old men before he snatched up the mug and started to chug, resulting in the three men cheering.

However, their cheers were abruptly brought to an end when Naruto sprayed the alcohol all over them as he looked at the cup in disgust.

" _THIS_ is what you call alcohol, you have got to be kidding me. It tastes like piss," Naruto said before he pulled out a bottle and a small saucer. "Now this is alcohol," Naruto said as he was about to fill the saucer-like cup only to have the bottle snatched away from him by none other than a furious looking Mira.

"I thought you agreed not to drink alcohol until you were legally able to," Mira said in a very disappointed tone.

"I did and I won't, I promise. I was only pulling out my Sake because the tricked me into drinking ale. So I want to show them what real alcohol tastes like. Though I rather see what you think." Naruto said as carefully got the bottle back and handed Mira a now full saucer, causing three other men to glare at Naruto for throwing them under the bus.

"Well, I don't normally drink, but a small taste couldn't hurt," Mira said as she took the saucer from Naruto.

Bringing the drink to her mouth, Mira inhaled a small breath, allowing for her to intake the aroma of the drink that smelt heavenly. Something that really surprised her as she hadn't ever liked the smell of alcohol before, which, was one of the reasons that she didn't drink very much.

Proceeding to take a small sip, Mira gently closed her eyelids as her eyes all but told back into her skull. The drink was absolutely perfect. Finishing off the saucer, Mira gave Naruto a smile with the alcohol causing her to have the fastest of blushes due to how high the alcohol content was for the drink.

The next thing the Mira knew, the bottle had been finished off and she was having a hard time finding her balance as she chased after Naruto in a drunken stupor.

 **End flashback**

Upon coming out of her memories, Mira scowled at the elderly guild master. However, it seemed as though divine intervention had saved Makarov from Mira's wrath via the sound of the rest of the guild slowly wake. The first of which, was Naruto.

"Uh, I haven't had that much trouble escaping from someone in a long time," Naruto said as he rubbed his still screaming thighs and shivered at the memory of just how persistent a drunk Mira was about catching him. Though he couldn't figure out for the life of him just what reason Mira had to chase after him like a bloodhound.

Finally making his way over to the bar, Naruto said a quick morning to Makarov before his attention turned to Mira.

"Morning Mirajane-chan, could I get some ramen?" Naruto said with a smile

"Absolutely not, you can't live off of ramen. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll have a breakfast that will knock your socks off." Mira said much to Naruto's horror, as Mira had just spoken sacrilegious words to the young blond. Thus, leaving Naruto in a paralyzed state.

Seeing the young man's internal crisis, Makarov consoled Naruto with a pat on his back.

Not one for wasting time, Mira immediately walked over to her sister and shook her awake before dragging her into the kitchen. With the last of the guild waking up when the smell of cooking started to drift throughout the guild hall.

 **Time Skip**

Fifteen minutes later, Mira came out with a mouthwatering country fried steak with white gravy over it, freshly made mashed potatoes, and a small fruit salad. Actions that were mirrored by Lizanna when she came out with biscuits, scrambled eggs that had cheese mixed into them before they were cooked, half a pound of bacon, a small bowl of fruit, and a tall glass of orange juice. The biscuits had a flaming sausage gravy covering them, and a flaming syrup drizzled over the bacon.

"Elfman, everyone else's breakfast is on the counters in the kitchen, would you mind bringing it out like normal?" Mira asked aloud, getting a nod from the male Strauss. A few moments later, Elfman could be seen walking out with a tray of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and numerous plates.

Upon seeing the food for the guild, everyone fell into the practiced routine of getting into an orderly and quiet line. Such was the rules that Mira herself had set down when she took up being the barmaid of the guild. Though the fact that Mira would only cook a guild-wide breakfast after they had thrown a party and that most would be trying to ward off a hangover at the time.

Looking over at Lisanna and Mira, several male members looked on with envy as Natsu, who was now sitting to the left of Natsu, and Naruto were given specialized meals by Mira and Lisanna. Or as the non-core members of the guild had come to call them, The Angels of Fairy Tail.

"Lucy bastards, they get handmade meals form The Angels when the rest of us get a standard meal." A random guild member said in a loathful tone.

"No kidding and you know that they use the premade stuff for use. It's just not right, what did those bastards ever do to earn our Angels special attention." a second random guild member said in an equally loathful tone.

 **With Lisanna, Mira, Natsu, and Naruto**

After Mira and Lisanna saw Elfman, head into the kitchen, the two sisters continued to make their way to their targets.

"You think he'll like it, I mean, sure he liked the ramen I made but he hadn't eaten in months. I could have given him spoiled food and he would have thought it was the best food he had ever had," Mira said with worry and she all but stopped walking, thankful that Natsu and Naruto both had their heads resting on their forearms.

Quickly stopping in front of her sister, Lisann turned and faced her surprisingly nervous looking sister. It wasn't a state she was used to seeing Mira in as the older Strauss had always had an air of confidence around her.

"Mira, calm down, everyone knows that you're the best cook in all of Fiore. Hell, the cooks for the royal family have snuck in here before just to taste your cooking so they could try and recreate it for King Toma and Princess Hisui. True, Naruto obviously has an addiction to ramen like Cana does with her alcohol. So he may not think that it's as good ramen, but I know he'll love it all the same. Besides, Natsu's the same way, he would eat nothing but meat if I let him but he still loves my cooking. It will be the same for Naruto, just take things one step at a time and don't rush him. As we both know doing so will only make him retreat further behind his mask. Though, let's not forget that we both have fallen, well I have and your in the beginning stages of falling for men that are denser than entire planets when it comes to women. Taking time to guide them through their emotions and being patient comes with the territory. Now, let's not keep them waiting, we wouldn't want them eating a cold breakfast, not when we both were tasting so much of what we were making for them that we won't need to eat until lunch." Lisanna said as Mira blushed at her sister's ending comment.

"I wish that I hadn't teased you about that," Mira lamented before the two sisters resumed their course.

Hearing plates being set down, both Naruto and Natsu raised their heads to see the expectant looks from the two white-haired beauties. Resulting in Natsu digging into his meal with slightly better manners than that of a wild animal. Whereas Naruto looked unsure as to how he was supposed to eat his meal.

"What's the matter Naruto, aren't you hungry?" Asked a concerned Mira as Lisanna and Natsu stealthily watched out of the corner of their eyes.

"Ya, I am hungry, it's just, how am I supposed to eat it with these. I've only ever used chopsticks to eat," Naruto said as he held up a knife and fork.

Smiling, Mira quickly made her way around the bar and to standing ring behind Naruto. Correctly positioning the utensils in Naruto's hands, Mira then wrapped her arms around Naruto until her hands were covering his. Mira then slowly guide Naruto through the motions needed to use the silverware. After she finished, Mira lingered with her arms around Naruto before she realized the effect that their positioning was having.

Quickly separating from Naruto, Mira made her way back around the bar and was once again by her sister's side as they each took up cleaning the mugs from the previous night. Though she continued to keep an eye on Naruto, who was fumbling with his new utensils as he ate. A site that Mira found to be extremely cute, resulting in her blushing once more when she realized her own thoughts. Which, made her all the more grateful that Lisanna hadn't decided to start teasing her like she had done to her little sister for all of these years.

Finally not being able to take it anymore, Mira put down the mug she had been cleaning and moved to be in front of Naruto. Gently reaching over the bar, Mira set her hands on his before she guided the silverware from his hands into her own. Mira then began to use the silverware to remove food from the plate.

"S… say aw," Mira said with a rather strong blush adorning her check and most of the guild looking on in shock.

"I… I ca… can feed myself Mi… Mirajane-chan," Naruto stuttered out with an equally strong blush due to him having seen countless couples in very similar situations. Though he had only realized that they were couples due to the massive amount of kissing that they would be doing.

Upon hearing Naruto's defensive and ever so slightly challenging tone, Mira's unyielding nature choose to make itself known in the depths of her mind.

' _I am not doing this because I am falling for him, I am doing this because I do not want him eating a cold meal. Ya, that is all.'_ Mira consciously thought as she fought to keep her blush in even the least amount of control. ' _Fuck that, I want this stud of a man to be eating out of my hand. The fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach after all. Now, open up you cute little fox and let me feed you dammit!'_ Mira's subconscious was all but screaming.

"Nonsense, you are having trouble and at the rate that you're going, you won't even be a fourth of the way done with your meal before it will be cold. I'll help you learn how to use these later but for now, just let me feed you so that you can enjoy a hot meal rather than a cold one," Mira said as she attempted to pay her actions off as just being helpful, Knowing full well what she was subconsciously thinking and choosing to be in denial over it.

Taking a moment, Naruto thought over what Mira had just told him. He was about to maintain his stance that he could feed himself but as he looked back at Mira, she pulled out the most devastating attack that a beautiful woman could pull without lifting so much as one finger. The devastating puppy dog eyes, made even more devastating when Mira added a quivering lower lip.

Sighing, Naruto caved to Mira's request and let her place the food into his mouth as he said aw. However, the duo only made it through half of Naruto's meal when his hair suddenly overshadowed his face due to him sensing the negativity that was being aimed at him.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Mira asked in a worried tone.

Yet the only answer that Mira was given was him slipping off of his stool and walking to the door. Where he paused and spoke in a serious tone without looking back.

"Erza, seeing as you are part of my clan, I hope you will be coming with. I could order you as your clan head, but I don't want to be that type of clan head. Well, that is to say, if I can avoid it. Because whether we like it or not, we of the Uzumaki clan will always be involved in the shinobi world. A world of deceit, mistrust, and blood. Which, is why I won't force you to come, and anyone who is coming with me will need to be prepared to get blood on their hands." Naruto said with such a tone of seriousness that the others had shivers run up their spines.

"Uzumaki might as well be insanity magnets and even in my short life, I have found that can often mean being forced to put up with shit you would rather avoid. So, if you're coming with me, then meet me out front of the guild in an hour," Naruto stated before he left the infirmary.

"Alright brats," Makarov began, knowing that Naruto had just provided a means of changing the tension in the air due to most of the guild becoming on edge when the aura around Naruto changed. "We all can't go with Naruto. If we did, then it could be taken as a declaration of war by Fiore. So, who's going with him?" Makarov asked as Erza and Mira both instantly stepped forward.

"I'm going with," both women said in unison as they each had an aura around them that made the others shiver.

"Mira, are you sure that's the best choice. I mean, you're not really set to battle to the death." Levy asked in concern.

"I'm going," Mira spoke with an air of finality that not even Makarov dared to question as he had heard that same tone of finality from his deceased wife whenever he had pissed her off. Which, often meant Makarov would be in for some very terrifying things whenever he tried to argue with his wife when she was in the mood that Mira was currently in.

However, what everyone hadn't noticed as they continued to try sorting out who would be going and who wouldn't be, was Erza and already left the guild.

 **That's it for this chapter, please remember to Review and vote.**


	5. Naruto's first move,&return of true form

Hello everyone, M.D. Knight here with yet another chapter. However, I have an announcement to make, both orein123 and AnimePsycho23 are no longer helping me to edit the previous chapters. As both have stopped communicating with me so I am left with no other option than to think that they have quit helping me. I meant to tell you all this in the last update but got distracted. That said, I have a new Beta reader by the name of Frostburn77 and we will be starting on editing the previous chapters next week due to Frostburn77 having tests this week. I would also like to announce the current standing of the poll for what story I transfer and complete next. Also, keep in mind that all of the stories are just one vote away from moving into the next bracket above it. In first we have The Yin to Naruto's Yang. The second place bracket is in a three-way tie between Dragon's Might, The Fox and The Cat, and The Leaf's Whirlpool Book 1. In the third place bracket, we have a four-way tie between Human Teigu, Naruto: Where I Belong, The Fairy and The Saber, and Who Said I Have To Take Orders From Fate. Finally, in the last bracket of fourth place, we have a nine-way tie between A Dragon's Heart, Dragon's Wrath, Life With A Dragon Slayer, Naruto's Second Begin, Of Fire and Sky, Only A Blizzard Can Cool A Raging Fire, Return of The Whirlpool , The Leaf's Dragon, and The Light To Her Dark. That concludes my announcements so let's move into the responses to last chapter's reviews.

nickclause chapter 4. Jun 17: Nice chapter ~ Thanks, glad you liked it.

jablanco chapter 4. Jun 18: That was cool ~ Thanks, I am happy to hear you liked it.

SPark681 chapter 4. Jun 18: Nice chapter wonder what will happen next anyways keep up the great work! ~ Well wonder no more because the next chapter is here, also, I plan to keep up the work for a long time.

Kenchi Narukami chapter 4. Jun 18: Well, That was Something. I Kinda had a hard time keeping up due to some Typos here and there, but overall I Can't wait for more. Loved the part where Mira was Feeding Naruto by hand. So Erza is Part Uzumaki? Looking forward to learning more about the Plotline. Will her mother's Story tie into (Spoiler for those who haven't read the Manga) With her being one of the First Dragon Slayers and her status as a Dragon? ~ I am sorry that the typos made it hard for you to read at times. Though, as I have said before, I am a phonetic speller and have a very hard time understanding the rules of grammar. I do the best that I can and even have a new beta that will be helping me out with those typos, hopefully, so I hope you won't hold it against me. Also, I am glad that you like the feeding part, I had been trying to find the right balance between an obviously romantic situation, comedy, and the attitude of a dense idiot. So I am really glad that it sounds as though I hit the nail on the head. Yes, Erza is part Uzumaki along with two other things that I think will surprise you all when it is revealed. As for your question about the story of Erza's mother, yes, it will be tied in though I will be making a few slight changes to help with the surprises about Erza that I have planned.

The British Fox chapter 4. Jun 18: Sorry for the confusion it in the last review. That was me saying my vote for the leafs whirlpool to be the next one to be added. But if you must know it was a good chapter as well as this one. Keep up the good work. ~ Ok, thanks for clear up the confusion. However, if you want your vote to be counted, then you will need to go onto my profile and take part in the poll. As I have learned the hard way not to accept votes that are not given through the poll system.

Elchabon chapter 4. Jun 19: Thanks for the chapters. Very good. Long live the Uzumaki! Keep it up. ~ **Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 _Now then, on with the chapter and please remember to review and vote. Seriously, your reviews help to motivate me to get out chapters sooner. Oh, and once again, this fanfiction is not a songfic and this chapter will be the last one to have a written out song in it._

 **Chapter 5**

As Naruto walked out of the guild, his sight was drawn to the large mountain that Magnolia now sat at the foot of. Quickly making his way towards the mountain, Naruto soon found himself in front of a massive train station with the base of the mountain starting just beyond it. Not knowing how to get past the train station so that he could reach the foot of the mountain, or where the location of the path to the top of the mountain was, Naruto groaned in frustration.

"How the hell do I get to the compound from here?" Naruto thought out loud.

" _Go to the left, my child, keep walking until you find a dirt path. It will lead you to the compound's base. Kyuu-chan can guide you from there,"_ Naruto heard his mom's voice in his head.

Figuring it best to listen to his mom's voice, Naruto did as he had been instructed to do.

Upon reaching the base of the bottom of the mountain, Naruto found a path of stairs that cuts straight into the mountain.

' _I really hope that this isn't the path mom was talking about'_ Naruto thought to himself

" _ **I'm afraid it is my little kit. Though the walls are close enough to each other that you could ricochet your way up to the top, your mother always loved doing that. Or, that was until she learned she would be having you. Then your father forced her to let him hiraishin her to and from the top of that mountain due to how concerned he was for both your mother's health at that time as well as your own. Hell, once he found out about your mother being pregnant with you, he would have put her in a protective case if he hadn't known that doing so would result in your mother taking his manhood from him,"**_ the Kyuubi spoke in Naruto's mind.

' _How long did it take her to get to the top?'_ Naruto asked as he shivered at hearing about his mother's brand of punishment.

" _ **After she had been doing it for some time, she got it to the point that she could go up and down the passageway in five minutes or under, though that was depending on if she was angry or not and it did take her a good amount of time to hone her technique for the climb. It also took her some time to get her body used to the strain of the climbing the path. Before that, it took her nearly seven hours to climb it at her top speed,"**_ Kyuubi answered as she noticed the feeling of dread that coursed through Naruto.

" _ **No need to worry kit, it's not as bad as it seems… and I'm sure your mate won't think ill of you if you make her wait. If anything, she'll more than likely become worried about what may have happened to you that would cause you to make her wait,"**_ the Kyuubi said in a tone that started as reassuring, but quickly became mischievous when she saw the mental image of Mira that just happened to be attached to Naruto's feeling of dread. What had surprised her was when she also thought she could just start to make out the mental image of a second woman.

This, in turn, caused Naruto to develop a full body blush as he chose to ignore his Okaa-san's teasing in favor of beginning his trek up the mountain.

Upon reaching the top, Naruto bent down and grabbed his knees as he panted with sweat dripping from his face. Though he was happy that he had been able to cut his mother's initial claim time in half, it had still taken him three and a half hours at full speed. Not only that, but the climb had been one of the most grueling workouts that he had ever gone through due to all of the trap seals that had always managed to catch him off guard.

After he had sprung the first one, Naruto had to keep moving to avoid one trap after another. With the traps containing Spears, Kunai, Shuriken, and a numerous assortment of other things that could result in death if Naruto didn't maneuver properly or quickly enough.

' _What the hell is wrong with my parents, were they secretly masochistic or did they just have a death wish?!'_ Naruto mentally screamed as he pulled a viper off his right thigh like it wasn't even there. ' _Well. I guess one good thing came from the Anko-nee-san's hellish training.'_ Naruto thought as he held the viper in by its head before tossing it over his shoulder due to him being immune to nearly all snake venom after countless hours of Anko attacking him with various types of snakes. All under the pretense of training him. Breaking from memory lane, Naruto took in what his clan compound looked like.

However, upon laying his eyes on it, saying that Naruto was in awe would have been the understatement of the century.

There, before Naruto, as he walked through his property, was a medieval castle structure that was vastly different from the city beneath it or anything else he had seen in the Elemental Nations. The color of the roofs of the castle appears red in color.

As the castle is situated on top of the mountain, huge stone platform supported its base. This platform had windows on the top and it has three extension layers used for traveling to the castle. The first layer is covered with trees and it houses the first entrance gate and two buildings. From there, there was a long staircase leading to the second layer can be seen. This layer is comparatively small and only has a house and a small staircase leading to the last layer. In the middle of the third layer are three sets of staircases separated by five-sided walls with an engraving of the clan symbol. With each of the staircases meeting at a small platform with another staircase that finally leads to the main entrance gate that acted as the entrance to the courtyard. At the end of the courtyard was a pagoda-like building, serving as the home of the clan head as well as the main meeting hall for the entire clan. The buildings beside it are arranged horizontally or vertically, and plantation fills up the spaces left by these structures (Picture the Hiryuu Castle from Akatsuki No Yona).

As Naruto entered the pagoda-like building, a gasp caught his attention.

Turning his attention to where the noise originated from, Naruto was shocked at what he saw.

There, before Naruto was a being that looked to be half man and half giant scorpion. Its upper torso was that of a man, its hands and the first part of the creature's forearms were scorpion pincers, from the waist down it had the body of a scorpion. Though the creature did have two tails that were clearly long enough to easily reach over the human part of its body. The creature's human parts had a slight tan to them and the scorpion parts were as black as night. Over the creature's chest was a set of leather armor and he had black hair that had been swept backward.

"I never thought I would actually live to see this day, the day that the heir to the throne would return to his rightful home. Welcome young lord, I am Axle" the now identified Axle spoke as he placed a pincer over his abdomen and bowed with his other pincer extend straight out, causing it to become parallel with his shoulders.

"What are you?" Naruto asked in an awed tone as the creature returned its upper body to an upright position.

"Oh, how could I have forgotten, I am an Aqrabuamelu also known as a Girtablilu. Which, is part of a race of creatures that humans have labeled as monsters, a race that has also served the Uzumaki for generations due to the kindness they have not only shown our ancestors when they first met but continued to do so as the generations passed. However, despite monsters serving the Uzumaki, we aren't their summoning clan.

That is an honor that has always been bestowed on a different branch of our race each time that a new clan head took charge of the clan. The last branch to be chosen for that honor was the Raiju clan. So, I would suggest that you name the new clan that you wish to hold the honor of being the summoning clan for the Uzumaki," Axle answered before he handed a large book to Naruto.

After Naruto spent some time reading about each clan, he came to one that caught his interest.

"I want the Kaiju to be the Uzumaki clan's summoning," Naruto stated in a tone that showed he wouldn't take no for an answer. Especially when he saw how nervous Axle became at the uttering of that specific monster clan's name.

"So be it," Axle said before he slammed one of his legs to the ground, causing a rather strange sounding boom to echo throughout the building and the book to vanish.

"Well, now that is out of the way could you help me pack. I came here to get the gear I would need for a... long-term mission. I intend to go back to the Elemental Nation and find the other clan members, to find my family," Naruto said seriously.

"Please forgive me if I sound rude, but there is no need. The Yellow Flash of Konohagakure found the key to making his version of the hiraishin from a seal that the Uzumaki made. A seal that would let them open a portal back to their homes front gate that had the same seal on it as the front gate of this compound. All you will need to do is learn the command seal, once you have then you will simply need to place it before using your chakra to activate it. Come, I'll show you to the vault," Axle said as the two-story-tall being began leading Naruto through the building.

"Wouldn't that leave the entry point behind?" Naruto asked as they walked.

"Oh, that's what one would think. However, the command seal was designed in such a way that only the one that places the seal, or another Uzumaki can turn the seal on. It also has a built-in failsafe that will cause it to destroy itself should any tampering take place or if the one that places it moves beyond half a mile away when not using it. Though them most complex part of the failsafe is that only the one who placed the seal can activate it," Axle informed Naruto, who marveled at the genus of such a seal. Never once considering such fail-safes to be the result of his clan being paranoid as hell. As he had learned that there was no such thing as being too safe.

"How do you know so much about this seal?" Naruto asked as he realized that Axel seemed rather knowledgeable about seals.

"When one has served the Uzumaki for as long as I have, they'll pick things up eventually. Though I only know the basics of this seal," Axle explained with the utmost tone of reverence.

When the duo reached the place that Axle referred to as the vault, Naruto was in complete awe for the second time that day.

The vault was a massive chamber, as there was row upon row of shelves that ran from floor to ceiling and there were so many that Naruto couldn't see the end. The floor was made of a marble that was as black as a starless night, the walls looked to be made of a red oak that was stained a crimson red and had engravings filled with what Naruto figured was gold, and the ceiling was made in such a way that it looked like the surface of the moon as it flooded the room with a comfortable reading light. After Naruto had taken-in the appearance of the room, he couldn't help but notice how out of pace his clothes made him look. A fact that was magnified by the fact that his clothes made him look like he had just spent the last week in a dock down drag out fight.

"Um, I think it would be best if I get some new clothes and a bath before I try learning any jutsu," Naruto thought out loud

"Right this way then," Axle said as he led Naruto to his new room

Upon reaching the doors to his new room, Naruto opened the smaller door, that was built into a far larger one, and was stunned at what he saw. The room was easily bigger than the entirety of his old apartment. The floor was covered in black carpeting, the walls were a radiant gold, the trim and furniture were all a deep crimson, the ceiling was crimson as well. In the center of the ceiling was an intricately designed chandelier that was made in the shape of the Otsutsuki clan symbol as it cast a gentle gold light on the entire room. In the far-left corner was a raised bed, underneath the bed was a shower with a curtain mounted on the side of the bed that could be pulled to prevent someone from seeing inside of the shower. The curtain was on the right side of the bed and just beyond it was an Olympic size pool. Lining up with the foot of the bed, there were two open doors that revealed a walk-in closet. Just past the frame of the doors to the closet and lined up with the foot of the bed was a complete gym setup that was enclosed in several feet of glass and had a glass door that appeared to open by sliding up. In the center of the room were several lacrama screens and weird box-like objects under them, in between were bookcases that were filled with plastic cases that Naruto couldn't recognize. In the center of all the lacrama screens was a rotating game chair. To Naruto's right was three doors that were each open to reveal a bathroom, armory, and private office. The bathroom had black marble floors and counters, a jacuzzi tub with a shower head above it and the entire thing having a crimson curtain around it. Around the jacuzzi tub was a set of wrap around stairs that went up to the edge of the tub and down into it. Next to the tub was a wall mounted cabinet that was filled with gold-colored towels and washcloths.

As Naruto entered his closet his eyes were immediately drawn to not only the fully packed ninja gear that was already set out for him but the outfits that had been set out as well. One of the outfits was laid out cleanly on the bed. Whereas the second outfit was folded into a neat pile and with a piece of paper on top of it just as there was on the first. Though the paper on the first outfit was much bigger than the one on the second. However, Naruto didn't need to read the papers to know who they were from. As such, Naruto smiled and looked up as he prepared to thank his mother.

Yet that was stopped by the sight that met Naruto's eyes, a sight that was slowly filling him with an immeasurable rage and bloodlust. There, before Naruto's eyes was a mural. However, this was no normal mural, this was a mural that depicted the entire history of his bloodline. Sure, there were spots on the mural that looked blurred to his eyes, something Naruto chocked up to his mother trying to shield him from parts of his family history that he wasn't quite ready to know just yet. There were also spots that were blank, with the previous parts before them leading Naruto to believe that they were blank due to them being the spots that would record his part in his family history. Which, didn't surprise him much as he could see the images slightly moving. Naruto also found that slight movement seemed to cause him to have an instinctive understanding of what every part of the mural meant. Thus, leading Naruto into thinking the blank spots were meant to record his life. Especially when he could see that the mural had even recorded the transformations that he could achieve due to his Saiyan DNA.

Though all of that wasn't what had caused Naruto to reach the point that his righteous fury was all but exploding like a super volcano. No, what nearly had Naruto ready to commit the most brutal, tortures, insane and bloody mass genocide in the world's history was a very small part of his family history. That small part just so happened to be located in the small section of the mural that depicted the history between his mother, the hidden leaf and the Uchiha.

A history that showed his mother forming a bond with the heiress of the Uchiha, becoming the second jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, begging Sarutobi to let her go help save the Uzumaki clan from the siege on her family, the combined forces of the hidden Stone, Cloud and Mist destroying the Uzumaki clan with the Leaf having turned a blind eye to what was happening despite them being allies of the Uzumaki clan, getting locked in solitary confinement for her request by none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi and finally getting betrayed by her one time friend, Mikoto Uchiha, on the very night of his birth. At which point, the mural showed his mother's thoughts during that betrayal.

 **Meanwhile, in Naruto's Mindscape**

' _So, despite them having been having reached uncharted power for mortals, the most powerful Saiyans to ever live were going about it wrong. To think the way, they used their power had them restraining both their own potential and limiting the amount of power they could use, despite their great strides in both. Well, I'm just going to have to ensure that my kit won't make the same foolish mistake. Especially when that will hamper his godly powers, well, that is once he's unlocked those powers. Given that he has them on his mother's side as well as the potential to have them from his father's side as well. Wait... WHAT THE HELL KUSHINA, HE'S NOT READY TO LEARN ABOUT THAT!' The Kyuubi thought seriously before a horrified, concerned and pissed look crossed her face. 'SHIT, this isn't good'_ she continued to think to herself before attempting to head off the impending disaster.

 **Real world**

Naruto was looking like he was a hair's width away from exploding when he looked like someone had hit his reset button. His anger, the bloodlust charged air around him, it all just vanished as Naruto seemingly became the personification of pacifism and tolerance. However, should someone have seen Naruto, known of his Uzumaki heritage, the things that the Uzumaki were infamous for, and had known Naruto personally, then they would've known such thoughts couldn't be further from the truth. As the said person would have known that Naruto was currently more dangerous than any other Uzumaki had ever existed due to Naruto having just reached a level of furry that was infamous and feared by even that of the Uzumaki themselves.

With his mind made up and his objective chosen, Naruto wordlessly walked forward and changed into the clothes that had been set out for him. Naruto then sealed away the papers, second outfit and his new gear before he rapidly turned and calmly made his way back to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

However, upon reaching the gates of the compound, Naruto was stunned to see Erza coming up the last of the steps as she had what looked to be every possession she owned either on the massive cart behind her or on the massive platform she held over her head with her free arm.

"You know I said we were meeting up at the guild right?" Naruto asked calmly and with a pleasant smile that caused Erza to have fear course throughout her body. Such a calm and nice demeanor just didn't seem natural on the blond Uzumaki. Hell, Erza didn't think it would look natural on any Uzumaki, herself included.

"Y… Yes, I j… just thought that it would be best that I move into the clan compound. After all, don't clans have their members live in the same area?" Erza started nervously until she forced herself to hide her primal fear.

"So, you know about clan customs?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, they were extremely rare in the past. However, a handful did exist within the kingdom of Fiore for a time." Erza answered as she got a nod of acceptance from Naruto.

"Very well, go ahead and take whichever house you like, besides the palace of course. That is reserved for the members of the clan that are directly related to me. Though you're welcomed to visit the palace at any time, I'm not going to shut out members of my clan" Naruto said with a compassionate tone before he walked past Erza. However, Erza had heard the deadly venom that had been hidden under Naruto's compassionate tone.

"Naruto-sama, may I ask what has upset you?" Erza found herself asking before she even realized what she was doing. As her fear had caused her to slip into a very formal attitude.

"I just learned a few things that will be forcing us to take actions you may not exactly agree with, seeing as how you are new to the aspects of the life of a ninja clan. Aspects that will plague the members of our clan for as long as we exist as our clan will never be able to completely escape the life of a ninja. As it is literally in our blood," Naruto answered with is eyes becoming like that of a cold and merciless killer.

"Oh, my mother had this readied for you, it's the female version of our clan armor that she believed would be best suited to your preferences. Something that I must say you'll need if you're coming with me. Though, I myself have chosen to forgo the armor of our clan for the battle garb of another part of my ancestors. Also, no need to be formal with me. Members of the Uzumaki clan have always been far from what others would deem as the conventional standard," Naruto said before giving Erza the second outfit that had been set out in his closet and the enclosed note that had been with it.

Once Erza had the outfit, Naruto was surprised when she instantly re-quipped into the new outfit. Of which, the outfit was fairly like what Erza topically wore. The outfit was primarily made up of a material that was smooth, black, rather thick and seemed to be like that of leather. Though there was still a very distinct difference between the two materials. The material also covered the bottom half of her throat as it clung to her body like a second skin. There was a gold band that was shaped like a, w, that was placed around the bottom part of her bust as it appeared to make Erza's bust more pronounced as well. The outer legs of the, w, reached Erza's sides where one could find three more gold band segments making it hard for someone to simply cut her in half. Above the outer legs of the w was yet another gold band the travel over Erza's shoulders and just under each of her armpits to form circles.

The leather-like material covered Erza's front until it reached to just above her womanhood where one could find a gold band that seemed as though it were shaped to be a fusion of a, v, and a, u, as it ran the front of her body, separating the leather-like material from that of the cloth that made up her skirt. A skirt that had an inch-wide gold band located an inch away from the edge of the skirt. The skirt was also just long enough that it reached to mid-thigh.

Erza's new outfit also had high heeled boots that looked similar to her old boots, but we're now clearly made up of the same material as that of the material that covered her torso. Then there were the gloves that Erza now wore that were of the same material as her boots with a gold band on the open end that was in the middle of her biceps. The last part of her new attire was that of the gold gauntlets that covered her forearms.

After he had recovered from his slight shock, Naruto went to continue on his way only to note that Erza was now following him.

"I thought you were going to the clan compound?" Naruto inquired as the two walked

"Only because I thought I could drop off what I don't need to take with and meet up with you at the same time as I typically try to be prepared for any situation, so I typically have a lot of luggage when I travel," Erza explained

Accepting Erza's explanation, Naruto refocused on reaching the guild as he also continued to ignore the repeated attempts the Kyuubi made to try to calm him down as she was having to desperately fight to keep his unchartable anger from forcibly draining her of all nine tails of her chakra. Which, was at risk of happening despite the fact that the seal was already restricting just how much of her chakra she could even let him use in the first place.

 **At the guild**

Quite some time had passed since the time frame Naruto had set up for everyone to meet up. Originally, the guild was waiting outside for Naruto to arrive. However, after several hours the guild agreed to wait inside. Yet the time continued to pass, and Naruto had yet to make an appearance. Which, was causing the members of Fairy Tail to begin to become concerned, especially after they had seen a prime example of how Naruto's former home felt about him and the lengths that they would go to just to hurt him. Yet none were more worried than that of Mirajane Strauss, something that had become bluntly obvious to the guild when she began to mix up orders as she continued to clean the same spot on the bar that she had been for the last hour.

As such, it failed to surprise the guild when Mira was the first to notice the doors to the guild being opened. However, once the door had fully opened the members of Fairy Tail couldn't help but frown with different levels of anger burning within each of them.

There, before the guild was the mayor of Magnolia. Who happened to be a rather short, elderly man (roughly taller than Makarov Dreyar) with light, slicked-back hair, a thin mustache, dark, slanted eyes and a bulbous nose. A man that's attire consisted of a white, collared dress shirt and a black suit with flower patterns on either side of the chest. The mayor also sports a butterfly-shaped red tie.

Though it was not the mayor himself that caused this reaction to instantaneously spread throughout the guild. No, the cause of that was due to the group of young teens and the accompanying adults who had come in with the mayor. Each of which, either had on a headband or a forehead protector that held a symbol that instantly made the guild loathe the entire group. Headbands and forehead protectors that all had the same leaf symbol either engraved or sewn onto them.

"I am sorry, Mayor-san, but I must ask that you remove these people from my guild _IMMEDIATELY,_ " Makarov growled out with a rage-filled tone that Makarov was desperately trying and failing to hide.

"Why would that be, Master Makarov, I thought you told me you would welcome anyone into your guild hall," the mayor questioned.

"I will explain later Mayor-san, just know that it would be best to keep this group away from my guild and its members. As I can't guarantee their safety due to the treatment that our newest member has received from their own hands," Makarov spat as he openly glared daggers at the group

"How could you be so discriminatory against us, we haven't ever been here before, so we couldn't have even met your new member," Sakura howled, causing Natsu and Laxus to instantly protect their sensitive ears upon the first word being screeched from the pink haired banshee's mouth.

"Leave it to a member of the leaf's banshee family to ask the moronic questions when they pride themselves on their supposedly shrewd intellect." a blunt tone said that had everyone snapping their attention to the front of the guild.

Only to reveal both Naruto and Erza in their brand-new attires. Of which, caused Mira to be unable to avoid giving Naruto a rather prolonged and extremely lustful look before she was able to regain control over her thoughts. Well, as much as she could with how Naruto's new shirt practically molded around each muscle that made up Naruto's upper body.

Naruto now wore a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt that clung to his frame like it had fused with his skin, black pants that had extremely baggy pant legs, black Kung Fu shoes and an open dark red trench coat that ended at his knees. The trench coat was left open as it was held on his body at his waist with a gold cloth that was tied in a knot directly in front of him with the strings, that had been formed by the knot, being able to reach just above his knees. Naruto also had on gold wristbands and had gold leg wrappings, of the same cloth that was on his waist, going up his legs a fourth of the way up from his Kung Fu shoes as the wrappings also pinned the last part of his pants to his legs. (Picture Naruto wearing the outfit that Goku does as Xeno Goku from the game Dragon Ball Heroes only the blue cloth getting changed to gold)

"What did you just say to me Naruto-baka" Sakura caterwauled as she stomped up to Naruto, already prepared to slug him into oblivion.

Yet everyone from the leaf was shocked to their cores when they witnessed Naruto CATCH Sakura's fist. Something that Naruto NEVER did.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you, you failure of a wannabe banshee as banshee's themselves sound like a choir of angels compared to you and your cumdump of a mother," Naruto spoke in a monotone voice and his hair overshadowing his face, shocking everyone present with his harsh words. "I have not and never will love you. I've only asked you out on dates and severed as your living whooping post for as long as I have due to my need to survive. After all, that cesspit you call a home saw me as a demon, and demons that are smart and strong get killed before they gain too much power. Weak and stupid demons that crave an unattainable goal are allowed to live so long as they continue to pursue that goal and take the false sense of living that is given to them. So, to make sure you will always remember this. As well as to pay you back for all your abuse, I will be taking away the one thing you crave most," Naruto said before a gut-wrenching crunch was heard.

When Naruto released Sakura's hand, several people felt the need to hurl as Sakura's hand had obviously been damaged WELL beyond her ever having a chance at regaining even minimal use of it. Something that was made all that much clearer by the fact that the skin of her hand looked as though it was no better than a disposable glove that had been through a wood chipper.

"Your chance to ever become a kunoichi so that you might have some delusional chance of gaining your beloved Sasuke-kun's affections. Especially when he has shown no clear interest in the opposite sex and is gay in the truest sense of the word. Which, his obsession with his brother not only proves but also makes me think he isn't just gay, but gay for his brother," Naruto remarked just before Sakura recovered from her shock.

At which point, she proceeded to scream as she almost immediately passed out from her pain.

"What the hell happened to you dope," Sasuke asked in bewilderment once his shock had worn off, let it not be said that Naruto didn't make sure to be so completely unpredictable that even Sasuke couldn't hide his shock.

"Uchiha.. haaa.. hhhaaa… HHHAAA… **HHHAAAAA"** Naruto proceeded to say as his speech rapidly digressed into nothing more than a primal roar of loathing fury.

However, his speech wasn't the only thing to change. As Naruto's speech degraded, and his yell became a roar, his form also began to grow and shift until his body resembled that of a four-story-tall hairless ape.

Yet that wasn't the only thing to happen as his form changed, a bright light flashed directly in front of Mirajane. Once the light was gone a stunning woman was revealed.

The woman was an impeccable beauty. She had lustrous jet-black hair and curved ahoge. Her face seemed to be like that of a face of a goddess. She had golden irises with vertically slit pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns that bent around her head to be lined up parallel to her forehead. Both of which had grown out like two horizontal and backward s. The next noticeable feature was stemming from her lower back was a pair of black angel wings. For clothing, the woman wore a pure white, off the shoulders dress that seemed to fold in on itself with the folds becoming lacy in design. The first fold was in the middle of her abdomen, the second was at a slight angle at mid-thigh, the third was at the same angle as the second and located at her knees and the last one was placed mid shin with the same angle as the previous two. The straps of the dress were in the middle of her biceps and looked to be three inches wide. She also had silky gloves covering her slender hands up to just before her elbow where the end of the gloves became frilly. After that was the golden spider web necklace that covered her shoulders and chest with a single line of the web going over each shoulder as well as one going around each shoulder as well. The last accessory that the woman had was the white gorget on her neck. The gorget had a gold line positioned in the center of her throat. Along the top edge of the gorget and on along the bottom edge where the two formed what looked like the tip of an arrow with the center line with a green gem in the head of that arrow. (Picture Albedo from Overlord).

"Mirajane Strauss?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Mira answered, though it was clear that she was paying more attention to what was happening to Naruto due to the mixed look of shock and worry. Or that was until there was a loud slap sound and the mysterious woman had grabbed hold of Mira's shoulders.

"Focus, right now you need to find a way to get through to Naruto without calming him down. If you don't, then he could end up like this again and be killed if I haven't already been forced to do so already.

Now, I will hold him off as best I can, you figure out what to do and then do it," the woman said as she spread her wings and took to the air. Causing Naruto's attention to be pulled to her rather than that of the petrified Uchiha.

The instant Naruto's attention had been pulled to the mysterious woman, he began to build up a red energy ball in his mouth before it turned into a beam as it fired at the woman.

Not wasting any time, the woman held out her arm and held back her wrist as though she was looking at her nails. After quickly avoiding Naruto's attack, she spread her wings wide as golden ripples appeared in the air around her.

The woman then shouted out her attack.

" **Devin chains of restriction,** " the woman said with golden chains shoot out of each circular ripple as they wrapped around Naruto to restrain him and force his mouth closed.

No sooner had this happened than he instantly began struggling, causing the woman to position her second arm in the same way as her first with the strain she was under quickly becoming evident.

Trying to think of something, Mira remembered her talk with Naruto and the pain in his eyes that he had when he told her about how he never felt like he belonged anywhere and how he always felt as though someone was trying to control him.

As such, Mira swallowed her embarrassment and did the only thing she could think would accomplish the goal they wanted. She ran over to the guild stereo and inserted the music lacrima that held songs that she had written of her own pain. Songs she had thought she would never let anyone hear.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Mira found the song and pressed play as she instantly began to sing with the music.

 **Song**

There's a place that I know

It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now

Will it make you run away

Or will you stay

Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond

From black dust

It's hard to know

It can become

If you give up

So don't give up on me

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just tell me that you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just promise me you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? Ohh

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

(Kelly Clarkson/ Dark Side)

 **End song**

No sooner had Mira finished than Naruto had finally stopped his ever waning struggling. Struggling that had begun to decrease from the moment Mira began to sing. Soon, Mira could sense that his glowing red orbs were locked on her. Which, Mira had to push that knowledge of to the recesses of her mind as despite her knowing that she had Naruto's undivided attention, there were no fetchers in his eyes to help verify her feeling.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun," Mira began as she approached Naruto's head, not fearing for her safety in the slightest. Never realizing how much she was causing the rest of the guild, especially that of her family, to panic. "Everyone has a something about them that they wish they didn't. However, that doesn't define who they are, nor does it dictate the acceptance you can find with those who truly care for you. You are part of our family, you are a member of Fairy Tail, you are part of a guild that will go through hell and back for any one of its members. Because we are more than a guild, we are a family." Mira said as she stretched her arms around the joint of his jaw with Elfman, Lisanna, and Natsu swallowing their fear before approaching Naruto's enclosed fists. Upon reaching them, the small group rested their knuckles against one of Naruto's fingers in their best attempt to bump fists with Naruto as the rest of the guild raise their hands in the guild gesture of their unity. "So don't give in, control your rage. Don't become the monster that your abusers feared that you were. Don't give them the satisfaction of being right. You're a member of Fairy Tail now, we are each other's family, the guild will always be the place where you belong." Mira finished stating in a caring tone.

The moment Mira finished speaking, Naruto's body was covered in a blinding light as he proceeded to roar.

As this continued, Naruto's form began to shrink until it was just slightly shorter than Mira's. At which point, the light around his body vanished. Exposing Naruto's new form.

From the waist down, Naruto looked no different than he had before with the exception of a crimson monkey tail. Yet the real difference was from his waist up as the top of his outfit had been shredded off, leaving a small ripped trim of cloth just above his cloth belt. His entire upper torso was now covered in crimson fur with the exception of his pecs, the top two rows of his abs, his neck, his hands and his face. Naruto had also retained his gold wristbands. His crimson fur even covered his arms like long sleeves. His hair color had turned to a perfect mix of black, crimson and white. (Picture him with the Vegito ssj4 hairstyle minis its color). The underside of his eyes had been outlined in crimson that also covered his eyelids as well. His eyes, however, had completely lost their pupils and retinas. Also, his now blue orbs had changed from a sky blue to a royal blue that seemed to be glowing.

Yet Naruto didn't stay standing for long and was soon collapsed onto Mira, having already fallen fast asleep in her soothing presence.

"What is this?" Mira asked in bewilderment as she couldn't stop herself from running her hands through his fur.

"This is the true form of the Saiyan race. A race that is highly adaptive and had lived through events that caused them to fist adapt from the form you see now to the form Naruto was in previously before they were forced to adapt to the form he was in when he arrived first here. However, due to the DNA he received from his mother fussing with his Saiyan ancestry, Naruto has been the first Saiyan to truly change his form to the point that he will now have to will himself to return to what had been his normal form. As this has now become his base form. Though he could will himself to change his form back to what it was, even if only temporarily. Yet one can hardly be surprised that he is the first Saiyan to achieve their true base form when they take into account that, due to the life he's had up to now and the beatings he's endured up to now, Naruto has been unconsciously tapping into his true form for years.

Giving him grater senses, speed and even raw strength than any normal shinobi. Which, was how he's always been able to out sneak and outrun every shinobi in the hidden leaf village. Also, now that he has his true form unlocked, Naruto could match Makarov in pure strength for a few moments as well as match the legendary Tsunade in one-tenth of her full strength for a few moments. His senses are also now on par with a Dragon Slayer. Which, just so happen to have superior sense than the ninja hounds of the Inuzuka clan. Beyond that, nothing else has changed. Though he has yet to unlock the powers he's inherited from his mother, so his form is still incomplete," the mysterious woman explained.

"Who are you," Makarov asked in suspicion.

"I am Taiyōnetsu, (sunlights heat according to Google translate), daughter of the goddess Amaterasu, fallen angel and now the personal servant of Naruto Namikaze- Uzumaki- Otsutsuki at the instructions of my mother and kami herself," the now identified Taiyōnetsu announced, much to the shock of everyone present.

Just as everyone had begun to pick their jaws up from the floor, they all proceeded to drop them once again. However, this time their jaws all dropped at near light speed when they watched as the kind and comforting aura of Taiyōnetsu vanished as she spun back around to face Mira. Upon which, Taiyōnetsu was instantly holding a sword construct of pitch black flames to Mira's neck.

"Now gently set Naruto-sama on the ground and get away from him you slut of a she-devil. I won't allow you the chance to corrupt him, nor will I permit you to hurt him." Taiyōnetsu spat as she let her power flare around her, making it clear that she could easily stand against anyone of the present group due to her releasing so much of her strange power that none of the present groups could even feel her presence anymore. All they could feel was a crushing weight slamming down on their bodies.

"Said the bitch of an angel that has allowed him to be chased and beaten within inches of his life," Mira spat back as she also began to release a strange feeling of power that was equal standing as Taiyōnetsu's own power. In turn, causing her own presence to vanish from everyone's scenes as well. Which, shocked every guild member as the power Mira was releasing clearly wasn't magic and had a surprising likeness to that of Taiyōnetsu's own power. It was also shocking that Mira even had as much power as she was displaying when her magic had all but sealed itself away.

However, all of this wasn't what was causing those present to have their jaws drop at near light speed. What was causing that was Mira's change in appearance. Her eyes had turned to a deep purple that had a very, very and strong glow to them, her skin became even more flawless than it already was with it's tone becoming as pale as moonlight, a set of massive bat wings had sprung from her upper back, her hair had gained a slight pale blue hue to it that made it look like it was glowing, her ponytail was fanning out ever so slightly, her canines had turned into fangs with both her right forearm and hand turned black as a starless night before red lines appeared as well.

All in all, Mira's new appearance was complemented nicely by her outfit of a maroon bow holding up her ponytail that was formed from the hair that was growing from the side of her head, halter crop top that gave ample viewing of her bust as the straps crossed over her chest before meeting behind her neck, dark purple mini skirt with a white belt, and two inch high heel boots that reached to mid-thigh as they conformed to her legs like a second skin.

"H... HOW, YOUR POWER IS SUPPOSED TO BE SEALED!" Taiyōnetsu rage as Mira used her right hand to grab and break Taiyōnetsu's sword construct.

"So, you thought that just because I've subconsciously sealed my magic away to the point that I more than likely could never use it to fight again, that I would be unable to use the powers I've inherited from my father due to them fusing with my magic?" Mira stated as she gently set Naruto's body on the ground. "That was a foolish thought. Tell me, if you handcuff two people together do they lose the ability to move separately? No, they're simply unable to move as well as they could if they were to move in tandem. The same applies to me, I might not be as strong as I was when I used my powers in sync with each other, something that I had only ever partly done, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless," Mira said as the auras of the two titanesses clashed.

"Yet your biggest mistake was when you had insinuated that I would ever attempt to corrupt or harm Naruto-kun," Mira said in a far too sweet of a tone, her left hand on her cheek, and a sickly-sweet smile on her face as her eyes shut halfway as she tilted her head ever so slightly into her hand.

"Demonic whore," Taiyōnetsu spat.

"Fallen bitch," Mira instantly retorted before there was a five-second pause.

After which, the two lunged at each other, completely intent on ripping the other's throat out.

Yet just as the two were roughly an arm's reach away from one another, there was a flash of light with Kushina appearing directly in between the two as she held them both at bay with nothing more than her pinkies.

"Now ladies, I do believe this would upset my baby boy," Kushina uttered in a sweet tone and warm aura that flooded throughout the guild hall. "So, stop it," Kushina continued as all sweetness vanished from her tone and posture, causing piss-shivers to run down EVERYONE'S spines with the exception of Mira as she honestly didn't give a damn about what the woman before her said. Though Mira did care about what Naruto thought and as such, did what the woman said.

"Aaaa... aaa... As you wish, my queen," Taiyōnetsu sputtered out nervously as Kushina turned to Mira.

"So, I was right, you are that man's daughter," Kushina said, with Mira glaring at her, before she seemingly glided up to Mira and pulled her into a hug as she placed her lips right next to Mira's ear.

"I don't like you, I don't like your kind and I most definitely don't like how close you are getting with my child," Kushina whispered into Mira's ear at such a low tone that only Mira would hear. "However, my little maelstrom can think for himself, so I will accept his choices... but if you hurt my child in any way, I will erase your existence. Heir of a vampiric progenitor or not and I won't give a shit about the fight it will cause between my sister and me. Have I made myself clear, you little vampiric bitch?" Kushina finished whispering to Mira as she made no attempt to hide her revolution of Mira's existence from her tone.

"How would you manage that?" Mira quietly challenged back before Kushina could pull away as she was subconsciously ignoring all of the signs that were pointing to just who Kushina was as recognizing them for what they were would drastically lower her chances of ever being with Naruto. Chances that Mira thought were already at dangerously low levels as they were and wasn't willing to accept them dropping any lower.

"Let's just say that my opinions matter to those in charge of the universe," Kushina answered cryptically before she pulled back and held a smile on her face, having realized that Mira denying the fact that she had figured out just who the redhead was. As such, Kushina was willing to give the 'vampiric whore' that much. Due to Kushina thinking that there was no way that her baby would ever be attracted to such filth. Which, she was only doing as who her child ended up with was one of the few things about her son's life that she couldn't foresee no matter how many times she tried to. A fact that pissed Kushina off to untold levels as she wanted to ensure that her baby would end up with someone that was truly worthy of him.

"Thank you for all that you've done for my child. It's good to know that he has someone that cares so much about him," Kushina said aloud in a joyful tone. Though Mira was the only one to notice just how fake the tone was and how it only acted as a cover for the loathful tone that lay behind it.

Yet before Mira could do anything to expose this to everyone else, Kushina turned her attention to that of Taiyōnetsu as she released Mira from her hold.

"Now Taiyōnetsu, I know you have your reasons for not liking Mira, and I know that you hold a great deal of feeling for my son, but Miss. Strauss here has become a person of great importance to my child. As such, I expect you to do your best to act civilly with her. Also, kami wanted me to tell you that she has removed the seal on your memories and powers for your mortal form, that you may now switch forms at will, and that there is now only a dampener on your divine powers for when you are in your mortal form. Though it will take some time for this to change anything and you will be forced back into your Mortal form for a bit longer. Oh, and that due to your exceedingly good behavior, from when you were stuck in your mortal form with your memories sealed, kami has also restored you from being a fallen angel and will grant you any one wish that you so desire," Kushina told the now formerly fallen angel whose wings changed from black to a pure white.

"Then I would like to be placed as lord Naruto's angel," Taiyōnetsu answered.

"Are you sure, once this wish is granted you will have to sever my son as your personal god, both before and after his time has passed. He would be able to do as he pleased to you and no one, not even kami, would be able to contest it. Nor would you be able to change your mind later," Kushina stated in a concerned manner.

"The consequences matter little to me. When I was given a mortal form and had my memories sealed, a subconscious desire to be close to lord Naruto was placed in my mind. A desire that was placed there so that my Devin form could be unsealed when lord Naruto needed me most. Thus, allowing me to protect him and those he cares for when that time came. However, as time passed, that subconscious desire truly became what my mortal form wanted most until that desire changed into a romantic love for lord Naruto. Yet now that my forms are whole once more, that love has changed into a devotion to lord Naruto. I will gladly fill any role in lord Naruto's life that he so wishes me to fill. Be that a lover, a garden, a servant, a friend, a slave or anything else. All that I want is to be by his side," Taiyōnetsu informed Kushina as a look of understanding was plastered across Kushina's face.

"Very well, I will pass your wish on to kami. I hope you will have good luck in your new life," Kushina said to Taiyōnetsu before she walked over to Naruto and placed a kiss on his forehead as she vanished.

 **That's it for this chapter, hope to see you all in the next one. So please remember to review and vote.**


	6. How far one will go and a new arrival

_Hello my loyal and new reader,_ M.D. Knight _here once again with another chapter. however, before we begin I want to cover the current voting status of the poll for what story I will be transferring and completing next._

 _As of right nor first is held in a three-way tie between_ **The Yin to Naruto's Yang** , T **he Fox and The Cat** , _and_ T **he leaf's whirlpool book 1**. _Second_ _is held in a two-way tie between_ **Dragon's Might** _and_ **Human Teigu.** _Third place_ _is held in a five-way tie between_ **Naruto's Second Begin** , **Naruto: Where I Belong** , **Return of The Whirlpool** , **The Fairy** **and** **The Saber** , _and_ **Who Said I Have To Take Orders From Fate**. _The rest are either among the ten that are tied for fourth or haven't been voted for._

jablanco chapter 5. Jun 21: That was cool ~ _**Happy that you liked it.**_

SPark681chapter 5. Jun 21: Well seems things are going to get very interesting next chapter anyways keep up the great work! ~ **I sincerely hope that this chapter is in fact, interesting for you and that I haven't done a disappointing job with this chapter.**

Kenchi Narukami chapter 5. Jun 21: Once again another Swell Chapter, Looking forward to more. Now onto my thoughts

1\. Was not Expecting Castle Hiriryuu, Nice to see another Yona Fan

2\. I WANT THAT BEDROOM/BATHROOM!

3\. Thoroughly Enjoyed The Crushing of Sakura's Fist

4\. I thought you weren't doing a Harem or did I miss something in Taiyonetsu Dialogue at the End? (How do you type the - over the o in Tai's Name?) ~ **_First, I am glad you like the last chapter, as for being a Yona fan, I am sorry to say, but I have only just finished researching the series, though I have to say, from what I have found, I am seriously looking forward to watching the first episode. I share your wanting of the bedroom/bathroom. Honestly, the description partly came from my dream bedroom and Bathroom. I also, hoped someone would like the crushing of Sakura's fist. Lastly, I am not doing a Harem, I know it is a little confusing right now, but I promise that as the story goes on it will make more sense._**

 _Now, on with the chapter and please remember to review and vote._

 **Chapter 6**

The moment Naruto had collapsed into Mira's arms, he couldn't help but let his consciousness drift into the recesses of his mind as he was wrapped in the comfort of Mira's embrace.

Upon Naruto waking to find himself in his mindscape, he headed straight for the core of his inner world. Knowing that such actions would lead him to the cabin that his Kaa-san could always be found in.

As Naruto approached the cabin, he noticed his reflection in one of the cabin's windows. Thus, causing his eyes to bulge and panic to set in as he began to hyperventilate.

"Sssssshhhhhh, calm down Naruto. You know why you look different, you saw it in the mural. It showed you what the true bais form of the Saiyan race looks like" the Kyuubi said as she soothed Naruto's panic.

"So, this doesn't mean we're merging, it doesn't mean that I'm going to lose you," Naruto said with tears in the corner of his eyes due to the fear he had felt when he thought he would be losing his adoptive mother.

"Of course not, and even if we did merge I would simply become part of your conscious. So you won't ever lose me," the Kyuubi said in a loving tone as she realized just what had Naruto so panicked. Though it was also that same realization that had the queen of all kitsune fighting back a scowl as she knew what had driven Naruto to become so high strung about being forced apart from those that made it through his mental and emotional guards. As well as having passed all of the ever so subtle tests he would give those close to him to ensure that they weren't just getting close so they could hurt him.

"Now," the Kyuubi said in a much happier tone as she turned Naruto to face her before she spaced them slightly apart from one another. "It's time we began your Saiyan training. You may only be here for what the real world would deem as a short time, but time passes much slower in your mind. As such, we should have just enough time to get you to learn how to consciously tap into your Saiyan power. Though you will have to be careful when you wake up, as KI is far more dependent on your physical training and condition than chakra and even most magics are. In fact, KI behaves much like that of Dragon Slayer magic, with a few differences of course." the Kyuubi stated as she removed her hands from Naruto's shoulders.

"The first step is to get you to be able to channel your KI. So, I want you to sit down in a position that you find to be the most comfortable for you. Once you have, then I want you to relax your mind. Then, whenever you're ready, try to tap into your power," the Kyuubi directed as she walked Naruto through the beginning steps.

Of course, The Kyuubi had only been able to dos so thanks to Naruto's Namikaze bloodline. Which, allowed him to speak with any of his ancestors that were no more than two generations away from him. Yet she had also taken advantage of the fact that his Namikaze bloodline had also fused with the divine DNA that he had gotten from his mother. Thus, allowing the fox queen to contact some of Naruto's ancestors that had been part of the Z fighters. Though it took nearly everything she had to follow Naruto's ancestral line back that far and was only able to communicate with them for a very short time as she was left at the brink of exhaustion due to just how hard she had to work to achieve what she had.

However, she had managed to speak with the great-grandson of Goten, who told her about the time when his great-grandfather was taught to fly by his great-uncle Gohan. The Kyuubi was also told about how the Z fighter name Tien had a martial arts dojo where he instructed how to use KI. Of course, The Kyuubi knew that the dojo was more than likely in ruins by now but hoped there would still be knowledge within them.

As she knew she would need to have Naruto find those ruins. Due to her not having clue on how to even begin using KI until she had spoken with Naruto's ancestor. So, she knew she would need the knowledge of that dojo if she were to keep her promise of teaching him how to train his Saiyan powers. A promise that she had only made because she couldn't even handle the thought of how disappointed it would have made Naruto too hear that she couldn't teach him what he wanted to learn so badly. It was something that she simply couldn't bear to think of. Which, lead to her making her kit a promise that she didn't even have the first clue of how she would fulfill it.

 **Present time/ back in the real world**

Looking on with anger in his eyes, the head jonin in charge of protecting the academy students, Hayama Shirakumo, stood with his body in a rigid as his jaw was locked in an all but unnoticeable snarl.

Hayama has long dull dark-grey hair held in a ponytail. He also has a scar running down the right side of his mouth and pronounced tear troughs under his eyes. He was currently wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, albeit his uniform has short sleeves with the traditional red, swirl pattern was only on his left shoulder sleeve. He also wears a pair of fingerless gloves and carries a thin katana strapped horizontally to his back.

' _This is bad, the demon already was a slippery little bastard. Now he has all this new power and is amazing allies. I have to finish him here, once and for all'_ Hayama thought as he grabbed hold of the end of his sword ' _I can't let the demon sink his hooks any deeper into these people. Nor can I let him bring harm to the village,'_ Hayama continued to think as he quickly, yet quietly, drew his blade.

Then, in a burst of movement, the jonin of the leaf appeared over Naruto with his blade poised to pierce Naruto's flesh and a whine of wind chakra graning along the sharp metal.

As the members of Fairy Tail were about to intervene when a voice made them freeze in place, with their attention being drawn to see yet another Hidden Leaf shinobi holding a kunai to Levy's neck.

"Anyone Moves and I slice her throat open. That demon needs to be killed and we aren't letting any of you get in the way of this chance" The shinobi stated

"Good job Tekuno," Hayama said to his bulky allie

Tekuno has a robust build, which he had used to his advantage when he overpowered the young blue-haired girl. Tekuno also shaggy brown hair with his forehead protector making it look like he had his hair styled in an afro. He wears the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi along with fingerless gloves. He also wears his flak jacket unzipped under which he wears a utility sash which holds several scrolls. Like Hayama, his shirt only has the traditional red, swirl pattern on his left sleeve's shoulder.

With the attention on, Tekuno, Hayama temporarily froze in his movement to ensure that they would comply or if he would have to be forced to give up the opportunity to kill the demon brat in favor of defending himself. Though Hayama's hesitation was quickly noticed by Mira who decided, that for now, her best play would be to stall for the time that Naruto needed to recover.

"Why, why are you doing this to him? Why do you want to hurt him so badly? What has he ever done to you? A prank here or there in a desperate attempt to get anyone to acknowledge his existence for even a brief moment? Trying to earn the respect of you and everyone else in your village by becoming a shinobi of your village? How could any of that deem him worthy of being called a demon, let alone demand he pay with his life?" Mira pleaded as tears began to stream from her eyes due to her own memories of longing for the small semblance of acceptance, that she had found in Fairy Tail, came rushing to the forefront of her mind. To make matters worse for the she-devil of Fairy Tail, as those same memories did a blitz run to the forefront of Mira's mind, so too did her fear that the small amount of acceptance that she had found would vanish if any of them were to learn the secrets of her family.

"Hn, looks like the demon got to you. I'll have you know that this filth is responsible for the deaths of countless members of the Hidden Leaf, both civilian and shinobi alike. He may look innocent, he may act harmless, however, I assure you that he is anything but." Hayama stated as a tens air fell on the occupants of the building, with each side waiting to see just who would be the first to make their move.

A tension that was broke when Jet attempted to free Levy with the use of his magic _High Speed_. Yet much to Jet's surprise, the large man holding Levy hostage was able to move even faster than he could.

Which, left half of everyone getting charged at by one of the Heirs of the Leaf's Most powerful clans, the second shinobi leaping into the air with Levy as his Kunai began to press deeper into her throat, and the shinobi towering over Naruto plunging his sword downward as Mira, Erza, Taiyōnetsu, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bigslow all either were lunging for Naruto or were launching an attack at the one attempting to end the young blonde.

 **Start song: Lost In The Echo: Linkin Park**

Such was the scene when Naruto opened his eyes as he observed his entire surroundings moving in slow motion. Which, lead him to see that there was going to be a lot more blood spilled if he didn't take action. So, without a moment's hesitation, Naruto closed his eyes and let his KI explode to life around him, causing a visible distortion in the air around his body.

Naruto then raised his hands as he maneuvered his hand s to be lined up with the middle and tip of the blade. Not wasting a second, Naruto forced his left hand to go to the right and his right hand to go to the left, breaking the blade of the sword into three segments. After which, Naruto used his KI to blast himself past Hayama's legs. Causing him to vanish in a blur of movement. During which, Naruto used his KI to ricochet around the entire guild, moving his fellow guild members to the inner part of the guild and launching those from the Hidden Leaf towards the door. Once done, Naruto landed in between the two groups as he continued to let his KI.

Raising his hand with his hand pulled back and fingers spread like he was holding something in his hand. A yellow ball of energy appeared in his palm of his hand, hovering less than a centimeter above his flesh. Then, before anyone had a chance to say even one word, the ball ballasted skyward, erupting in a massive explosion upon coming in contact with the roof of the guild hall.

Once that dust from the explosion settled, everyone was left gaping at the sight of the entire roof having been vaporized.

Naruto then looked at those from the hidden leaf with a hardened glare as he lowered his arm from above his head to pointed at the group from The Hidden Leaf.

"I won't be aiming the next one at the roof, so if you know what's good for you, you will leave. Crawl back to your masters and tell them what I can do, tell them that the demon they forced with their acts of unjust cruelty is done rolling over for them. Tell your putrid rat of a leader that I am coming, and will be taking his head when I do for the crimes he has committed against my blood." Naruto growled out with the rage in his voice seemingly becoming an almost tangible substance.

"Who the hell are you to talk about something being unjust, you demon? You've killed hundreds of us and expect us to not finish what Lord Fourth started?" Tekuno all but yelled, only to have Naruto form another orb, albeit a far smaller when one took into account that Naruto's first blast was the size of a cantaloupe and his current one was no bigger than a pea, that he instantly fired at the rotund man.

The man in question quickly leaped out of the way, succeeding in keeping his head but unknowingly sacrificing his right arm that was practically ripped from his body by the explosion the small orb made when coming in contact with his shoulder.

' _ **Naruto, you need to stop, your body isn't ready for this, you're tearing yourself apart, at most your body was only capable of a mere drop of the amount of KI you're forcing out. If you don't stop you could die, please, your not alone, let me lend you my chakra, or let your guild help you, please, just stop pushing yourself.**_ ' The worried and panicked voice of Naruto's adoptive mother pleaded as he forced back a cough that would have been no doubt accompanied by a good deal of blood.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONES THAT HAVE SUFFERED?!" Naruto screamed with the field of KI around his body growing, cratering the ground around where he was standing as the entire guild hall shook from the force of his KI, and blood trickling from the corners of his mouth that he was quick to whip away before they noticed it. "I HAD MY PARENTS RIPPED AWAY FROM ME ON THE VERY NIGHT OF MY BIRTH! ALL BECAUSE OF THE TRAITOROUS ACTIONS OF THE FUCKING UCHIHA CLAN! MY MOTHER WAS BETRAYED BY MIKOTO UCHIHA! THE VERY WOMAN THAT MY MOTHER HAD SEEN AS HER SISTER IN ALL BUT BLOOD! THAT BITCH TOLD HER CLAN ABOUT MY MOTHER BEING THE JINCHURIKI OF THE KYUUBI! SHE TOLD THEM ABOUT HOW A FEMALE JINCHURIKI'S SEAL WEAKENS DURING CHILDBIRTH! THAT WHORE EVEN SET UP THE AREA WHERE THE RESTRAINED MY MOTHER SO THEY COULD EXTRACT THE KYUUBI FROM HER! ALL BECAUSE THAT PITIFUL CLAN WASN'T WILLING TO WAIT FOR MY FATHER TO FIX THE WRONGING THAT HAD BEEN DONE TO THEM BY THE VILLAGE, DESPITE HIM FIGHTING DAY AND NIGHT TO DO JUST THAT!" Naruto continued to rage as chunks of the ground around them began to be ripped from the earth.

' _ **Please Naruto, use my chakra if you must, but please, please stop using your KI,**_ ' _The Kyuubi pleaded once more only to be ignored by Naruto._

"BUT THE KICKER OF IT ALL MY SUFFERING WAS CONTINUALLY HEARING THAT HELL HOLE YOU CALL HOME DISGRACE MY PARENTS NAMES AND TRAMPLE OVER THEIR FINAL WISHES ON A DAILY BASIS! ALL AS THOSE WHO CHASED ME WERE SCREAMING TO AVENGE THE DEATH OF THEIR LOVED ONES WHEN THE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THEIR HATE AT THAT BASTARD IF THEY REALLY WANTED TO DO THAT! AS IT WAS THE UCHIHA THAT RIPPED THE KYUUBI OUT OF MY MOTHER AND IT WAS THE UCHIHA THAT HAD USED THEIR MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN TO FORCE THE KYUUBI INTO ATTACKING THE HELL HOLE YOU CALL HOME!" Naruto roared as he pointed at Sasuke before a KI orb appeared in each hand with them each being the size of watermelons and the outside of them having spikes randomly appearing and disappearing. A clear sign, to anyone that used to fighting with KI, that they had been formed improperly. "NOW LEAVE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT SHOWING ANY SORT OF MERCY, ESPECIALLY WHEN NONE OF YOU EVER SHOWED ME ANY!" Naruto finished as he aimed the deadly KI at the group, causing them all to bolt while they still could.

 **End song: Lost In The Echo: Linkin Park**

No sooner had the group from the leaf ran off with their tails between their legs than both Mira and Taiyōnetsu were at his side, ready to calm his sea of emotions. However, before either woman could say so much as one word, Naruto had his hands plastered against their mouths. After an entire minute had passed, Naruto finally realized both women's mouths as he fell to his hands and knees. Hacking up a frightening amount of blood before his hands had even touched the ground.

"Jet, Porlyusica, Now!" Mira commanded as the speedster of the guild raced off, not wanting to chance what Mira may do to him if he showed even the slightest sign of hesitation. Though it wasn't as though he was reluctant to fulfill the task when he felt that Levy should also be looked over despite Taiyōnetsu having already treated Levy's injured neck.

 **Two days later**

Once Jet had returned with Porlyusica, the elderly practitioner of medicine hadn't let anyone into the infirmary, not even Makarov. Nor during that time had anyone left the guild. Mira couldn't be swayed to sleep and at any given time one could see her with her eyes locked on the entryway to for the hallway that leads to the doors of the infirmary or behind the bar mindlessly scrubbing away at what everyone had all but instantly accepted as 'Naruto's spot'. Though Mira would have been right outside of the infirmary doors had it not been for Freed and Levy having put up countless runes to restrict her from entry into the hallway. Yet even then, It had taken nearly the entire guild, including that of the master himself to get her out and keep her out of the infirmary long enough for Freed and Levy to put up strong enough runes that Mira wouldn't have been able to blast right through or easily decipher.

Even then, the fight that had ensued in preoccupying Mira had resulted in several members getting next to fatal wounds from a crazed Mira who quickly proved that her strange new power out completely eclipsed that of what her Magic power level had been. In fact, the beatings that Mira was dishing out were so bad that Taiyōnetsu had to get involved and needless to say, when that happened the beats turned into an all-out bloodbath that ended with both women knocking the other unconscious at the same exact moment. When they woke, both glared at the other before they simply ignored the other. Though none had been daring enough to approach the two new Waring Empresses of the guild. Titles that were given to them when a reporter from Sorcerer Weekly had stopped by in the middle of the fight and saw who everyone, including Erza, was cowering away from the two feuding women. However, despite her obvious fear of getting dragged into the fight, Erza had been the one to act the most normal out of everyone.

So, when Porlyusica finally emerged, Makarov had expected to watch her lay into everyone about how their fighting was slowing her work as well as endangering their own health and that if they didn't stop it, she would resign from being the guild's medic. As such, it came as a shock when the elderly woman simply walked over to the bar and _DEMANDED_ that someone get her a drink.

"I swear you old fool, your newest brat is the most reckless one out of your entire guild to date," Porlyusica said in a very bitter tone as everyone's attention was locked on her.

"That bad?" Makarov asked with dread in his voice.

Naruto had suffered far too much already in Makarovs mind and felt that the boy already deserved to live in the lap of luxury for the rest of his days, a Child of Prophecy or not.

"Worse," Porlyusica began much to the guilds horror. "I don't know what power that boy was using, but his body was nowhere near ready to use it to the degree you described. I have done what I can, but in all honesty, it's going to take one hell of a merical for that boy to even pull through, let alone get back to how he was before.

That power he used all but liquefied his muscular system. Of what little actual muscles the boy even had in the first place. His transformation, as you described it, obviously helped correct his malnourished state a little bit, but not nearly enough for how it should be.

Not only that but all of the other damage I saw points to the fact that the boy knew he wasn't ready to use that power or really didn't give a damn about the consequences. My conversation with his… inner demon only further validated my findings of what his apparent train of thought was." Porlyusica said before taking a swig of her drink and signing before she finished her train of thought. "Either way, it looks like you have another brat that just as hard-headed, reckless, and protective of this guild as the rest of you foolish bunch. As that brat clearly wasn't going to let that leaf group hurt a single member of his new family any more than they already had. Even if it meant his death." Porlyusica finished with a very small smile on her face for the briefest of an instant before it returned to her normal scowl and she headed for the door. "I'll be back in a few days to check on his condition, tell then, that boy isn't to move a muscle and is to stay in bed and rest," the pink haired doctor said before she vanished through the remains of the guild doors, muttering about hating humans.

That next instant, Mira, and Taiyōnetsu bolted for the infirmary. Yet as the two did so, Taiyōnetsu suddenly collapsed with a bright light covering her form.

Both not caring about what happened to the angle bitch and being more concerned with Naruto, Mira simply kept moving as Freed and Levy were barely able to release the runes before Mira was at the hallway entrance, her form having reverted back to her normal state to avoid raising Naruto's curiosity should he be awake.

When the light faded, no longer was Taiyōnetsu on the guild floor. Instead, a dark purple-haired woman who had her hair in a ponytail and had a rather beautiful figure had taken Taiyōnetsu's place.

 **With Mira**

Upon entering the infirmary, tears were brought to Mira's eyes. As the first sight to great her eyes was that of Naruto in a full body cast, with the right arm of Naruto's cast having been placed on his body after he had already had an IV stuck into his arm. Which, was being used to keep him heavily sedated with the use of a natural remedy that Porlyusica had put into his IV bag.

Tearing her eyes away from Naruto, Mira found that Porlyusica had an entire alchemy setup that was brewing some sort of straggly white liquid. A fact that ignited a fire in Mira's eyes as she was well aware of the fact that medicine had come an extremely long way from the days of using alchemy. Even if magic was still often involved in the healing practices.

Storming her way over to Porliusica's notebook, Mira snatched up the joined pieces of paper and practically tor them open. Fully intent on finding out just why Porlyusica wasn't doing her absolute best to treat Naruto. Yet in doing so, Mira came across a rather shocking discovery.

As the first page informed Mira of just what the ingredients that Porlyusica was currently using was a near identical copy of Mira's own ramen recipe. Not only that but as each of the ingredients were broke down and brought together, they formed a substance that Porlyusica had at first found an abundance of in Naruto's bloodstream, almost like a third type of blood platelets. However, once Porlyusica had made this discovery and taken a second sample, of Naruto's blood, she had found that the substance had been greatly depleted. Porlyusica had also noted that with the depletion, Naruto's healing had exponentially slowed down. Thus, leading Porlyusica to have noted that she believed that the substance was what killed Naruto's rapid healing and as such, tried a direct injection of it via his IV drip. Which, had apparently worked wonders, provided the injection wasn't too potent as Porlyusica's notes stated that she had observed Naruto have an adverse reaction when given too much of the substance.

Closing the notebook, Mira walked over to Naruto's bed and sat on the edge of it. Staring at Naruto, Mira couldn't help but giggle at the thought that Naruto's addiction to ramen was actually a good thing. When to most it would be rather harmful given the high sodium content.

After Mira's giggling had passed, she began to gently rub her hand on Naruto's check, resulting in Naruto emitting a slight purring sound that Mira blushed at due to her thing about how cute it made him. After a moment, Mira found herself leaning forward and placing a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"You really love him, don't you?" An unknown voice asked, causing Mira to all but jump right out of her skin.

"Who the hell are you," Mira said as she flared her vampiric power, causing her form to shift once more with her whipping around as she did so. Only to see a woman that she didn't recognize.

The woman who had ashen-black hair that could reach the bottom of her shoulder blades but was pulled over her left shoulder, her hair also looked to be naturally wavy and formed bangs that covered her right eye as they curved to the right. She had bright amber eyes that had slits for pupils as well as having a slight glow to them at any given time, while her claw-like fingernails are painted dark red and held a fair skin tone. She appeared to be around twenty to twenty-five. She wore a long, dark red dress with a high collar that wrapped around her neck and had one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored, and the upper chest and left sleeve are decorated with golden designs. The right side of the skirt part her dress is open from the hip down with two gold-colored straps made up of interwoven ropes connecting the front half to the back half of her thigh with one running across the top half of her thigh and the other running across the bottom half of her thigh just before her knee. Under the dress, she had on a pair of black pantyhose. On the right hip, the dress has a black rhombus-shaped gem set in a gold-colored metal of the same shape, with feathers of varying shades of blue extending from the bottom of it with the longest feather ending just above the first strap of interwoven ropes. On her right arm, she wears a long, black glove that reached halfway up her bicep, the top of which has a gold-colored metal ring with curvy branching extensions going up her arm to just before her shoulder. (Picture cinder fall from RWBY)

"My, my, and so defensive as well, you'll make a fine wife for him." the woman said with a pleased smile plastered on her face.

Upon hearing the woman's remark Mira developed a full facial blush her bangs hid her eyes with steam billowing from the top of her head like smoke from a chimney.

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Mira screamed as the woman was forced to cover her hears.

"Well, glad I put up a barrier already or your entire guild would be in here by now." the coal haired woman said as she used her pinky to scratch the inside of her ear, attempting to adjust her now ringing ears back to normal. "Though your screams are still like the singing of angles compared to the banshee that used to use Naruto like a beating post," The mysterious woman said, continuing to give nothing away.

Or that was until Mira charged her. Which, resulted in the woman extending her arm and flicking Mira's forehead. Thus, sending the She-devil of Fairy Tail flying back into the wall.

"You have good form, as well as power. However, your still several melania away from being ready to challenge me, little girl," The woman said in a stern tone as she looked down her nose at Mira.

Growling, Mira was about to stand back up and charge the woman once more, but promptly stopped as she felt like the weight of the world had just been slammed down onto her shoulders. Making Mira fall back down as her body was pressed into the ground by an unseen force.

"Learn your place, and accept it. I will not tolerate insolence from you as my sister would, just because you are close to Naruto. I have countless other servants that would all be a splendid a wife for him as you are, and many of them would be all to happy with Naruto taking other women for himself as well." The woman threatened, "Am I clear?" The woman finished in a strict tone.

However, Mira stopped listening to the woman after she had said that she had other servants for Naruto to marry. "I'm not your servant," Mira began as she slowly pushed herself off of the ground and into a lunging stance. "And you don't control who he ends up with!" Mira yelled as she launched herself at the woman, hand extended and aimed for her throat. Only to have the woman stop her by grabbing her wrist. "Excellent, truly excellent," the woman said, throwing Mira for a loop. "I apologize for my earlier behavior, however, I had to ensure you wouldn't simply submit to someone who could force you away from my nephew. You truly are your mother's daughter." The woman said with a smile as she stopped directing the pressure of her power at Mira. "As for who I am, I have been given countless names and tiles over the years. Of course, I most prefer my title of Naruto's aunt. Though, you most likely know me by my title of Yami: ruling goddess of the underworld" the now identified Yami said, causing Mira's drop onto her knee and begin to cry into her hands.

 **That's it for this chapter, please remember to review and vote.**


	7. A blessing, change, rivalry, & impatiens

_Hello everyone,_ M.D. Knight _here with another chapter. Now, I apologize for how long it has taken me to upload a chapter, however, I want it on the record that where I live has been having a heat wave and it has caused me to feel extremely drained of energy. Which, made it extremely hard for me to write. Anyway, on to more important matters._

 _Firstly, I want everyone to know that I am pausing the poll to see which of the stories on my old account I transfer and complete next. No need to panic, I will still be transferring the stories over, however, I can only have one poll up on my profile page at a time and I need to check something with all of you. That said, the new poll will be regarding if you all want me to use characters from other animes and mangas as Uzumaki Clan members in this story or just stick with using various characters from the_ **Fairy Tail** _and_ **Naruto** _series as Uzumaki Clan members. Also, voting on this new poll will only be open until my next update. So you all will only have a week, possibly a little more or less, to get your vote in._

 _Now, let's move on to the reviews I have gotten since the last update._

jablanco chapter 6. Jun 26: That was cool ~ _**Pleased to hear that you liked it, hopefully, you will like this one as well.**_

SPark681 chapter 6. Jun 26: Nice chapter though wonder why Mira is crying is it because of who Yami is or the fact she insulted a goddess anyways keep up the great work! ~ _**I must say that both of your guesses were quite good and one was actually close, however, if you truly wish to know, then all you must do is read this chapter.**_

plums chapter 6. Jun 26: Needed more deaths of leaf jonin. Doesn't matter you gave us a bunch of no name idiot OCs as the bad guys. It gets really annoying to see them show up like that, threaten what they did, and nothing happens. ~ **_First of all, how can you say that nothing happened, Naruto is near dead, I have yet to reveal the status of Levy's condition besides the fact that Jet had already entended to get Porlyusica to treat the blue-haired girl. Also, I will have you know that I am NOT spamming OC's as Mizuki, Tekuno, and Hayama are all canon characters. With Mizuki being from the start of the Naruto series and_** ** _Tekuno and Hayama being filler characters from after Pain's attack on the Leaf. Also, I would like to point out that I have Mizuki in an all but dead condition and_** ** _Tekuno and Hayama are still primed and ready for action. As one must consider that they are Ninja, meaning that though a lot of the canon Naruto fights not really fitting to the idea of stealth, they are still trained to move in the shadows and fight dirty._**

Kenchi Narukami chapter 6. Jun 26: So, Cinder is now the Goddess of Death? Sweet! and Naruto's Aunt to Boot? Awesome! Can you Kill those Jerks who dared to harm Levy? Will Pyrrha From RWBY be showing up an AU Uzumaki, that gave me an Idea? Bring in Yona as an AU Uzumaki along with Shirayuki from Snow White with Red hair as an Uzumaki as well, like your doing with Erza? Your Fic just keeps getting more Awesome. Can't Wait for Naruto to tear Zeref, Tartarus, and Phantom a new Linkin Park! Keep up the good work and Ignore any Naysayers! ~ **_No, Cinder is NOT the goddess of death, I am simply using her character design for an oc, though that may change depending on the results of the poll. as for Killing the jerks that dared to harm levy, I will say that it is one of the things I was considering as I am currently mulling over a few things that I could do with them at this point. Wheather or not Pyrrha from RWBY, Yona, or Shirayuki are even allowed into this story is currently up to all of my readers, you included. Though that isn't to say that they will be guaranteed a spot as an Uzumaki Clan member if it is made clear that you all want more than just Naruto and Fairy Tail characters as Uzumaki Clan members due to me already having a few characters in mind if the answer from my readers is yes and me not wanting to spoil anything._**

Erk Prower chapter 2. Jul 9: Have to admit, wasn't expecting the Strike the Blood cameos. ~ _**Glad to hear that I am maintaining the unexpected in this story and hope I can keep it up.**_

willow1996 chapter 6. Jul 10: Really good hope you update soon ~ _**Ask and you shall receive, and I am glad that you are liking the story.**_

 _Well now, I think it's about time we get into the new chapter, and do please remember to vote and review._

 **Chapter 7**

"What the hell was that, Hayama? Danzo never said the demon would have that much power and what the fuck happened to Miziki? He was supposed to have already killed it." Tekuno exclaimed in a rage at the lead joining for the group.

"Shut up Tekuno, I'm not worried about what the old war hawk didn't tell us. I'm more worried about what Naruto told us," Hayama said much to Tekuno's shock.

"Naruto? Why the hell are you acting like that brat is anything more than a demon?" Tekuno asked with a pissed tone.

"Tekuno, you once asked me what I did to have the Ice queens be so friendly with me," Hayama said, throwing Tekuno for a loop.

"What the hell do those four women have to do with this?" Tekuno asked, as his pissed off tone was diluted with a curious one.

"Just about everything, because those three of those women were the genin team for a woman named Kushina Uzumaki. Hana Inuzuka, Ibiki Morino, and I were all part of the same genin team under Hitomi Hyūga, who was the mother of Hinata Hyūga and a sister in all but blood to Kushina. As such, our teams were close, just as we were close to the Fourth Hokage's team whose only surviving member is that of Kakashi Hatake and all of them have always looked out for that boy. For reasons that I couldn't understand until today, until I stood witness to the use of a power that I have only ever seen the Fourth Hokage use when I spied on him fighting with the Fourth Raikage and the jinchuriki of the Eight-tails." Hayama said with a tone of reverence.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tekuno said as the possible implications began to dawn on him.

"I am telling you this because Kushina-sensei once told me that I should be careful of my wanting of power, as I may find myself as the jailer of such a dangerous power that it would be like a force of nature, held back only by my sure will to do so.

At the time, I didn't understand what she truly meant. I didn't understand that she was secretly telling me that she was the jinchuriki of the Nine-tails and that if I wasn't careful, my own power would become little better to me than that beast was to her. That it would take control of me and I would become a danger to the very people I meant to protect.

Then she vanished exactly nine months before the Nine-tails' attack. We were told that she had died on a solo mission, yet the Fourth Hokage wasn't saddened, despite those of us genin who knew him also knowing that Kushina and he had secretly married. If anything, he seemed to be elated, add that we all found it strange that the Fourth Hokage used a no-name infant to defeat the Nine-tails when he wasn't the type of person to do ask another parent, let alone a child with no one in the world to help them, to do something that he himself wasn't willing to do or ask of his own child. Well, let's just say that the others obviously figured it out long before now." Hayama said in a serious tone of voice.

"Are you saying what I think you are," Tekuno said with wide eyes and a gaping jaw.

"I think that we have been lied to by Danzo, the Fourth Hokage didn't use a jutsu to wipe the Kyuubi's mind and force it into a human form so that another could finish the fight that he started. The Fourth sealed that demon into his own child. A child we just tried to kill." Hayama said to his lifelong friend.

 **With Mira and Yami**

"Why are you shedding tears of sorrow, I would think you would be elated to hear this news. Naruto is the prince of the heavens, your family could not find another of equal status as him. They will no longer have any ground to try to separate you from the man you desire." Yami spoke as she crouched down to be at an equal level with Mira.

"But his mother does, she can't stand me because of who my father was. She loathes my very existence and that I have become as close as I am with her son. She won't stop until Naruto hates me just as she does, she will do everything within her power to prevent us from being together. What chance do I have at standing against the queen of the heavens when I am just the daughter of a progenitor" Mira choked out as she continued to sob into her hands.

Upon hearing the reason for Mira's sorrow, a look of rage took over Yami's face.

"I have a little story to tell you, so listen well to my words. Once, the goddess hailed as kami was not the kami known to the mortal world today. In fact, the title of kami belonged to another goddess. A goddess that watched over the world of man and didn't like how the world seemingly rewarded the wicked and punished the innocent. As this was a goddess that thought such a world needed to be corrected. Finally, this goddess grew restless with having to watch the world slowly change for the better with her every selection of a new champion of the mortal world.

So, when the time came for her to choose who would be the next champion, this goddess decided to choose no one and instead, take action herself. Not caring that her actions were forbidden by the ancient laws of the of her people. As she felt that she was doing what was right. However, the rest of her people frowned upon her actions and unanimously used came together to strip her of her title and her powers. Just as she was about to complete the actions that would have brought about the change that she felt the mortal world was in a desperately needed. Thus, turning her mortal as she wasn't in the heavens when she had her powers and a title stripped from her. Which, had she have been in the heavens when the action against her was committed, her role would have simply shifted to being the goddess of a different thing.

Yet even knowing this didn't stop her, instead, it drove her to reclaim her former power and status bit by bit. Unknowingly reforging herself as a goddess until she had reclaimed her former power and status despite her former title and power having been given to her younger sister. So, when she had returned to the heavens, the others not only feared her but only her sister could challenge her. Which, was quickly found out would lead to the end of the mortal world as the goddess had become the goddess of death and her sister was deemed the goddess of life. In turn, causing the birth of not only the Yin and Yang for the mortal world, but the sickle of death as well." Yami told Mira who's sobbing had dwindled slightly. "That is a part of my story that you won't find inside of any history book, as the others have done all that they can to hide it from the mortals. Though that is hardly my point." Yami said to Mira who now had her hands on her lap and was only slightly sniffling.

Wrapping her index finger around the back of Mira's chin and placing her thumb on the front. Yami gently lifted Mira's head up to look her in the eyes. Yami then used the index finger on her spare hand to wipe away Mira's tears.

"If you don't like the hand you've been dealt in life, take a new one. If you find yourself facing one obstacle after another, overcome them. If you don't like having decisions made for you, speak up," Yami stated as Mira's eyes began to widen at what she was being told. "And if my sister refuses to accept you wanting to be with my nephew, then make her. Forces her to accept the fact that you are close with her child by making Naruto fall for you. Force to become so enraptured by your very presence that both his subconscious and conscious mind can only think of you. Seduce him until he feels as though his very reason for being would be pointless without you. Do so, and I can assure you that Kushina will not even dare to so much as lay one harmful finger on a single strand of your hair. As I know for a fact that Kushina would rather fade than break the heart of her baby boy," Yami finished with a mischievous smile.

Taking in what Yami had said, Mira gained a very health blush as her form finally shifted back to normal. As simply the thought of Naruto being in love with her to the degree that Yami had described sounded very appealing to Mira. The fact that it would also ensure that Kushina wouldn't try to come between them was simply an added bonus.

"Do you really think that I would be able to do that, that I could make Naruto fall in love with me to such a degree?" Mira hesitantly asked, surprisingly sounding unsure of if she could accomplish such a goal.

"I don't think so, I know so. Both you and your sister are every bit your mother's daughters when it comes to ensnaring the man you want. You, in particular, are also just as bullheaded as your father was when he found something that he wanted." Yami told Mira as both women gained small smiles.

Yami then placed a single finger in the center of Mira's chest, directly above the start of her sternum and as such, just above her bust. With her finger in place, Yami began to chant in a language that Mira had never heard and couldn't even begin to understand. However, as Yami did this, her presence began to fade away.

"Kushina has chosen both her protector for her child and her favored champion for Naruto's heart. Now, so have I, as such, you and one other will have an advantage over any other woman that attempts to gain Naruto's love. However, that doesn't mean he won't choose another, you will still have to fight for him." Yami's voice echoed to Mira after her form had vanished and the last of her presence in the world dissipated.

Once Mira's mind wrapped around Yami's words, a strong blush adorned her checks and a look of rage was sparked in her eyes. If Kushina thought that Mira was simply going to roll over and let another take Naruto for themselves, then she had another thing coming. As simply the thought of Naruto falling for another enraged her beyond words.

Yet as Mira thought of these things, she didn't notice that the burning sensation in her body had encompassed her entire being before it had instantly changed to a comfortable feeling of warmth that was elevated by her thoughts of Naruto.

 **In the immortal worlds**

No sooner had Yami returned to her throne room within her palace, then she noticed that she couldn't sense the presence of the other deities with the exception of her sister. Meaning that they had all retreated into the deepest depths of their own palaces. So given how much rage her sister's presence had wrapped around it, Yami didn't have to even think as to what was happening. As this was not the first time that the others had hidden in their private domains to avoid being targeted by the wrath of Kami.

Yet Yami was brought out of her musing when she felt Kushina slamming her aura against the entrance of the palace.

Opening a small dimensional window in front of her, Yami listened to her sister all but demand she be let in.

Sighing, Yami dropped the barrier that encompassed her palace, permitting Kushina entrance into her domain. As Yami knew that if she didn't, then Kushina wouldn't leave her alone about it for the millennia and would be constantly trying to get a motion to pass that would grant her the ability to enter another's domain without the permission of the domain's deity. Which, in turn, would make her life miserable due to the fact that such actions by Kushina would piss the others off at her.

"What do you think your doing _Ember_ " Kushina snapped as she stormed into Yami's throne room, her voice dripping with venom as she said her sister's name.

"Come now sister, don't try telling me that your age is making you senile. As we both know that's not possible for us and that it is plainly obvious that I am sitting right now." Yami shot back, raising Kushina's anger by several notches as she watched her sister act as though she wasn't even there with her eyes closed gently and recline back.

"You know what I mean, you had no right to do that," Kushina growled at her sister.

"Oh, but I had every right," Ember said as she sat up and cracked her eyes open halfway, glowering at the redhead before her. "You placed your favor on the ones you believe to be worthy of being Naruto's protector and lover. Using a loophole in the ancient laws to divide the role between two different women might I add. All so that you could increase the chance of him ending up with one, you, deemed worthy of him, not caring at all about whom Naruto would deem worthy of his love. Or even what he would look for in a woman that he intended to entrust his heart to.

Thus, as your equal and opposer, as well as Naruto's aunt, I too have bestowed my favor on the one I feel is best suited to be his lover and protector without splitting the blessing as you have done. Though I have actually taken into account the things he actually looks for in those he even lets close to him, let alone, what more he may look for in one that he may very well spend the rest of his life with.

Which, lead me to Mirajane Strauss, as I know she will make an excellent counterpart for Naruto. After all, he's not only a descendant of the Saiyan race but the Uzumaki Clan as well and we both know that men of even one of those lineages need strong and well-rounded women by their side. Let alone someone descending from both, like that of Naruto." Ember finished with her words having been laced with a rather condescending tone due to her not liking how much more than usual her sister was trying to act as if she were better than her. "Now leave, I have far more important things to do than sitting here and listening to you through a fit at me like that of an infant. Such as disillusioning Minato's soul to who you truly are and how you truly behave. As I must give credit where it is due and your mortal form certainly did a number on Minato's mind. Which, I can't let stand if I am to allow Naruto to have time with his father."

Upon listening to her sisters ending remarks, Kushina saw red, only to develop a rage-filled smirk when her sister finished speaking.

"Firstly, you will stay away from Minato-kun's soul, as you have no right to it," Kushina began.

"Oh, but I have every right to Minato's soul, as Shinigami-kun serves under me, not you. Thus, I can do as I like with Minato's soul." Ember stated as she cut her sister off, enjoying the outraged and frustrated expression on Kushina's face.

"Fine, I'll give you that," Kushina said, loathing lasing her words before she regained her confident smirk. "However, if anyone will be making it so Naruto can see his father again, it will be me as the creation of life fall under my authority, _not yours_."

Not even bothering to hold back her malicious looking grin, Ember wasted no time in ripping the carpet out from under Kushina's false sense of revenge that she had gained by throwing Embers own words back at her.

"Poor, poor, Kushina, you seem to have forgotten that for you would need to have Minato's soul in your possession for you to enable Naruto to have time with his father. Which, as we both know, belongs to, oh, that's right, me." Ember spoke as she watched Kushina's look of victory gaining rather strong cracks in it.

"That still doesn't change the fact that I hold authority over the power of Rebirth, and you don't," Kushina snapped with Ember's malicious grin appearing to become even more malicious looking as she went in for the killing blow.

"Yet further proving that you wouldn't be able to reunite Naruto with his father. As Minato would cease to be whom he is upon being reborn. Whereas he would remain the same if he were to be reincarnated, oh, but wait, doesn't authority over reincarnation fall to, me. Perhaps I should reincarnate him as an exceed, after all, Naruto's Saiyan heritage gives him powers very similar to a Dragon Slayer. So, given how well Natsu and Happy work together, the same could be true for Naruto. Then again, if I reincarnate him as a werewolf, he could actually be of more help to Naruto." Ember mused as she relished watching Kushina's victorious aura and expression was shattered like glass, giving way to Kushina's look of horror.

Seeing that she had lost to such a degree that any minute chance that she had at turning the tables on her sister had all but been obliterated, Kushina abruptly turned and walked away in defeat. Causing Ember to break out in a victorious laughter over how utterly pitiful Kushina was making herself look. All because she couldn't get what she wanted by simply stomping her foot and throwing a fit, much like she had always done with the other gods and goddess who promptly gave her what she wanted out of fear.

 **Back in the mortal world**

Night had fallen over the land of Fiore, and the citizens had all tucked themselves in for a night of rest. Yet in the city of Magnolia, at the very edge of the city, one could see an illuminated guild hall belonging to the rather infamous light-guild members of Fairy Tail. Which, wouldn't have been much of a surprise to the inhabitants of the city, given how rowdy the guild normally was. However, most of those living in the small city found it rather difficult to get to sleep as the members for Fairy Tail were unusually quiet upon this night.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto found himself once again within the walls of the infirmary. Sighing, Naruto attempted to look around, only to find that he couldn't move any part of his body. Not even to move his head deeper into the pillow that his head was resting on.

What's more, Naruto had no clue as to how long he had been out for as he hadn't entered into his mindscape when he had passed out like he normally had during the beating he had received from the inhabitants of the hidden leaf village.

Letting out another sigh, Naruto closed his eyes and attempted to enter his mindscape, only to find that he couldn't.

' _Okaa-san?'_ Naruto mentally asked his adoptive mother. Receiving a pulse of her chakra throughout his body, causing Naruto to flinch as she only ever did that when she was upset with him and didn't wish to speak with him at that moment.

Opening his eyes once more, Naruto did his best to look around by just moving his eyeballs until his eyes landed on a small mirror that was position in just the right way for him to see that he was placed in a full body cast.

Closing his eyes, Naruto let out a frustrated groan over having his movements restricted by a cast. However, the frown marring his face quickly changed to that of a smirk when he figured out a means to escape his cast. Thus, Naruto quickly flared his KI as he had it blow off the cast by keeping his released KI inside of the cast before pushing it against it. Yet as he did this, his adoptive mother started to release pulses of her chakra throughout his body in a rather erratic manner. Alerting Naruto to the fact that his actions were pissing her off.

Quickly cutting the flow of his KI, Naruto sighed in relief as his said action had apparently appeased his adoptive mother's furry, at least a little as the erratic pulses of her chakra has stopped.

Deciding to get a drink from the kitchen of the guild and to see if anyone else was still at the guild, Naruto sat up. However, he quickly frowned as the simple action had put far to much strain on him than it should have and had actually left him rather winded.

Moving his legs off of the bed, Naruto got onto his feet with him hearing a panicked cry of his name as he stood. Yet registering the cry was deemed as irrelevant my his mind when no sooner than he was on his feet when he found himself plummeting towards the floor. Closing his eye, naruto futility strained to remain upright as well as began bracing himself to feel pain. Only to be caught in a gentle hold and have his face smashed into something was soft rather than hard like the floor he was expecting to hit.

 **Well, that's it for this chapter, I really hoped that you liked it.**

 _"Indeed, though I have to ask, why do you keep hurting my Naru-kun?"_

 **Wait, what the hell, how did you even get in here Mira?**

 _"Oh, I have my ways, now please answer my question, **I won't ask again** "_

 **Oh, shit, Satan Soul: Mirajane Alegria and your Vampire Princess form fused, How do you even have that, I haven't given you back your Magic yet? Hell, we aren't even close to the T** **artaros Arc!**

 _" **Wrong answer,"**_

 **Dear God, no, No, NO, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. SOMEONE SAVE ME!**

 _"Silly M.D. Knight, now please remember to Vote and Review, **Or else."**_


	8. Revelations, NO NOT THE FACE

**I LIVE!** _Hello everyone, sorry for not having Updated in some time, however, due to the landslide voting in favor of adding characters from other Anime and Manga series, I have been binging numerous Anime and Maga series to find characters that I could add into this story without screwing up who they are as a character. Yet as I was looking over the list, I realized that there was an imbalance that I can't let remain, as I wanted the list to be even but had the number of female characters was HEVALY outweighing the number of Male characters I had found and felt I could correctly write their personality. So, I came up with this Idea, I want all of you to tell me what your favorite Redhead is from an Anime or Manga, you can even submit OC's just be sure to tell me that they are OC's. I will then go through the list and pick out the ones that I feel I can accurately write and develop. Finally, all of the members, besides characters that are already cannon for the two series that make up this crossover, will be put into two polls to help me round out the number of male and female Uzumaki Clan Members._

 _Next, I want to state that the poll for what story I transfer over next will be going back up in the meantime. Now then, let's cover the reviews since the last update._

The British Fox chapter 7. Jul 11: Great as always keep it up. The British Fox ~ **_Well I am glad to hear that, hope you continue to think so._**

Kenchi Narukami chapter 7. Jul 11: Another good Solid Chapter. Still Looking forward more, and I Vote yes to bringing in Shirayuki and Yona in as AU Uzumaki.

Now to My Questions: Why do you seem to be Bashing Kushina? What is Kushina's beef with Mira and her Race? Who did she split blessing between, I can't recall her doing that. Maybe I Misread or didn't see that part? When will the ANBU Lady Come back in? (Can't Recall her Name) I am Curious as who was the Goddess who was kicked out and fought her way back into the Immortal worlds? Ember or Kushina? And would you like some help with Fighting off Satan Soul: Mirajane Algeria with her fused Vampire Princess form? ~ _**Ok, first I wish to say that I am happy you like the story but also say sorry as I won't be adding Yona as I can't get a good enough grasp n her character. Now, on to your questions: First, I am not bashing Kushina, there is a reason for what I am doing and it will be revealed later and hinted at in this chapter, just not hinted at directly. Regarding Kushina's blessing, it will be partially revealed in this chapter and**_ _ **partially**_ _ **in another one that is to come. You will find that you need to read carefully to pick up on the subtle hints I drop about things at times.** **Yūgao, the ANBU you are talking about, hasn't truly left the story at all, you will see what I mean in this chapter. If you go back and reread, you will find that Ember states that she was the one that did that, though she does so in a slightly subtle manner.**_ **As for your offer of help, read th _e omake_** _ **for this chapter for your answer.**_

SPark681 chapter 7. Jul 11: So now we know why Mira was crying and now her resolve to be with Naruto has strengthened, nice, anyways keep up the great work!~ _**Will do and thank you for letting me know that you are enjoying this story.**_

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark chapter 1. Jul 15: Interesting start. ~ _**Hopefully by now you have read to this point and feel that it is more than just an interesting start.**_

.3950 chapter 3. Jul 16: Too bad you can't make this into a minor multi with Yugao. ~ _**Sorry to disappoint.**_

chapter 7. Aug 6: Ok, you screwed up a bit as Naruto stopped trying to break the full body cast an yet you still had him get up an try to go to the kitchen for water which should be impossible considering that he's in a full body cast. I really hope you actually you know WRITE more of this story rather than just forgetting about it now that you've transferred it to this profile ~ _**I know that we have covered this in PM, but you brought up a few things that I feel the other readers should know as I don't think you are the only one to think this. So I will be posting our conversation on here for those that also though this.**_

 _ **Me:**_ No need to worry, I will still be writing more of the story. As for me messing up, you may want to go back and reread that part, as I had Naruto use his KI aura to destroy the full body cast. Just like how the headgear for Gohan is always blasted off his head when he turns super saiyan. Well, back in DBZkai it does as they had Gohan at supper saiyan without his aura throwing off his headgear in the latest English dub episode to air on Tsunami.

: could've sworn you had Naruto calm down due to Kurama (sorry don't remember what you named him/her/it) before he destroyed the cast

 _ **Me:**_ No, I had the Kyuubi getting pissed at Naruto for using his KI despite his excessive use of Ki being the reason for Naruto's present condition. Something that The Nine-tails expressed to Naruto through an action, halting his use of KI the instant that the cast was destroyed. As for The nine tail's gender in this fic, it's female. lastly, I have yet to give Kurama a new name in this fic as I have just been having Naruto refer to her as one of the many ways the Japanese refer to their mothers.

 _Now then, on with the next chapter_

 **Chapter 8**

The first thing that Yūgao saw upon her waking was a rather elevated ceiling. Something that Yūgao found strange due to the fact that as despite the mess of thought overrunning her mind, she could clearly remember that the last place she had been was in the middle of some woods.

"Feeling better Mis. Neko," an elderly voice said, pulling Yūgao's attention to the elderly guild master of Fairy Tail. "or perhaps you would prefer I address you as Taiyōnetsu"

Upon hearing Makarov's ending comment, images flashed through Yūgao's head. This, in turn, caused the young purple-haired woman to grab her head in pain.

When the pain had passed, and the images had stopped flooding her mind, Yūgao was left with a few black highlights here or there in her hair.

' _I get it now, it finally makes sense.'_ Yūgao silently thought to herself as she sat up and looked at her hands.

No sooner than Yūgao had gained the last piece of the puzzle that had been bugging her for so long, then a small fraction of the new memories cleared up. Making Yūgao clench her hands into fists as she got up and quickly walked to the infirmary, completely ignoring those around her.

Once she was through the infirmary door, Yūgao quickly put up an anbu level seal that would hold them closed. After which, Yūgao immediately approached an unconscious Naruto.

When the still collapsed form of Mira saw Yūgao place her hands above Naruto's body, as they became encompassed in a light green glow, she quickly forced herself in between the woman and Naruto with a death glare marrying her face.

"What the hell are you trying to do to Naruto-kun, you Fallen bitch." Mira hissed out as she was easily able to sense the angelic power radiating from within Yūgao.

"Oh, Lady Strauss, I was unaware you were in here. I assure you that I was simply trying to check Naruto's condition to see if there is any Medical Ninjutsu that I could use to help his recovery." Yūgao said in a respectful tone the Mira hadn't anticipated to hear from the woman before her.

"Additionally, I would like to apologize for how I treated you when in my immortal side had taken control. I'm only able to recall a little, but I know that I currently exist in two forms that are currently merging back into a single for. As the process nears completion, more will become clear to me. Currently, I only know of my two forms merging back into one. That my immortal side treated you rudely, which, I hope will not dispense lord Naruto as I finally understand what has drawn me to him so much," Yūgao stated respectfully.

"Just why are you so drawn to Naruto-kun then, I want to know why I should even trust that you care about him, and why are you calling me Lady Strauss?" Mira questioned.

"I am Afraid that I can't answer all of your questions, not without lord Naruto's approval that is. However, I will answer what I can. As for why I have always been so drawn to lord Naruto, that is rather complicated. You see, the Uzumaki have always had an extremely strong connection to the supernatural world. Over time this connection caused an... affliction... to develop within the royal family due to them having the strongest connection bar a few rare examples. This, affliction, was that those around them all developed a burning desire to, at first, be with them, then it would grow into those around them wanting to be with them and end with those around them wanting to do absolutely anything to please them. This, affliction, was only solved when kami explained to them that their strong connection to the supernatural had caused them to gain a trait of immortal beings," Yūgao explained to Mira.

"You don't mean The Aura of Sovereignty," Mira gasped, horror plastered across her face as Yūgao nodded.

"Sadly, I do, though unlike immortals, the Uzumaki Royal family had no means of control over it. Not until they saved my clan from being eradicated by the Uchiha. My ancestor, the clan head at the time, begged for a means to repay the Uzumaki clan. So, the Uzumaki clan head explained their, affliction. After which, my clan granted them asylum on their island and even pledged to sever the Uzumaki clan for as long as our clan remained. This led to the Uzumaki Royal family becoming close to the family that had led my clan. Which, resulted in the heirs of each always being close. In fact, both the Queen of the Uzumaki and the wife of the head of my clan were pregnant with them even having identical due dates. Naturally, the two women confide in each other and became the best of friends. However, when the children were born, they found that the child born to my clan would become sickly if kept away from the child born to the Uzumaki royal family, and after that, the Uzumaki's affliction only ever affected the heir to my clan provided that the two always remain close to one another during the first ten years of the life of the Uzumaki heir. Not that we minded, we were told this story every night as children, so we knew that we owed the continued existence of our clan to the Uzumaki and it wasn't like the Uzumaki have ever used their affliction to force us to do anything. To this day, the heir's of the Uzumaki aren't even told of the affliction until the day that the married the one they loved." Yūgao stated

"You still haven't told me why you are being so nice to me when you wanted to spill my guts earlier." Mira reminded the woman before her.

"Oh, right, I would like to apologize for that. When immortal beings, that are tied to the spiritual realm rather than the corporeal realm, let themselves experience a moral existence, the aspects of our personality become divided between two existences. In turn, becoming two completely different beings than when our personality is whole. The only one to come close to being exempt from this rule is kami. Though she still slightly suffers from the personality side effect, just to a far less extent than the rest of us. As for why I am being respectful, why would I disrespect you or Lady Scarlet when you both have been chosen as either Kami and Yami's Eternals. You do know what Eternals are, don't you?" Yūgao spoke, as Mira's eyes bulged, before ensuring Mira was understanding of what she meant.

"They are those how are favored to be married to the child of a ruling supernatural being. But how is Erza one, she hasn't ever been given a blessing," Mira stated

"It's not surprising that you think that, Kami is very subtle when choosing an eternal, even if she likes to do so publicly. She probably did so without you realizing, more than likely with a comment that could imply Lady Erza and lord Naruto marrying that was brushed off as nothing due to why it was brought up," Yūgao said as she tried to help Mira figure out when Erza had been chosen.

 **Flashback**

" _You mean we're related?" Naruto asked in shock._

" _Oh, heavens no. Ezra's mother was born near the founding of the clan, though not to the Royal Line within the clan as you were. So given the massive ancestral gap between the two of you, your only current connection to each other is that you two come from the same clan and in the same guild. In fact, you two could marry each other if you wanted," Kushina answered._

 **End Flashback**

Returning to reality, Mira's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched.

It seemed as though she and Erza would always be rivals, even with them having wordlessly agreeing to barry the hatchet and put their quarreling behind them after Lisanna's near death experience. As now they were being pitted against one another once more despite the friendship they had managed to forge.

Sighing, Mira relaxed her body.

"Well, let's get you registered as part of the guild then. Wouldn't do for Naruto-kun's head servant to not be a part of the same guild as he is, don't you think?" Mira simply stated as she walked past Yūgao, who immediately followed after the drawing card of Fairy Tail.

 **Later that night**

After Mira had registered Yūgao as part of the guild, she returned to the infirmary to tend to Naruto in any way that she could. With Yūgao covering for Mira as well as acting as a runner for anything that the white-haired woman needed throughout the day. However, As night settled over the two of Magnolia and the other guild members trickled out of the Guildhall, Mira refused to leave Naruto's side.

"Lady Mira, you should head home, lord Naruto wouldn't want you to neglect your own health because of your concern for him," Yūgao said as she tried to persuade Mira to get a proper night's sleep.

"No, someone needs to be here to monitor his condition and protect him if the people from that hell hole try anything again," Mira stated stubbornly as she was fighting off sleep leading to her bobbing her head on and off of Naruto's bedside due to her emotional exhaustion.

"Then let me, I am a Kunoichi, so I know how those form the leaf may try to attack and how to counter them. I am also used to operating with little to no sleep due to my Anbu rank, which, also ensures that I will be more than handling any of the Ninja that may try an attack from the group that came from the Leaf. Even if they do so all at once." Yūgao reassured as Mira found herself incapable of coming up with a counter-argument.

Finally, upon Mira accepting the situation, Yūgao helped Mira from the guild and back to her home before body flickering back to the guild.

Upon entering the infirmary, Yūgao wasn't surprised in the least that Naruto had broken not only found a way but had also followed through with breaking free of his full body cast.

No, what horrified Yūgao was that Naruto's injuries were so severe that he hadn't already healed from them. As his body was heavily burned with may open wounds that looked as though the flesh had been ripped apart due to the areas having been dehydrated to the point that the skin covering them had cracked apart. Not only that, but Naruto was also rapidly falling toward the ground thanks to nearly his entire muscular structure having been liquefied.

Seeing that his fall could very likely make his injuries far worse, Yūgao bolted forward to catch him as she made a clone to call Porlyusica back to the guild.

 **Back with Naruto**

After a moment had passed of Naruto having found himself landing on something soft, rather than the hard floor that he had been expecting to land on, Naruto opened his eyes. This led to him finding himself in the comforting embrace of the woman that he saw as his older sister.

Yet before Naruto could say a thing, the doors to the infirmary were slammed open a woman that Naruto could only describe as an older version of Sakura.

The woman in question was a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head. The bun was held in place by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped ends. The last part of the woman's hairstyle was the two bangs that were framing both sides of her face. She had reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consisted of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards from the top of the collar, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.

This was none other than Porlyusica, the doctor of Fairy Tail and the look in her eyes made it clear that she was far from pleased. However, Naruto couldn't figure out just why she had a smirk on her face and had a feeling that he didn't want to know.

Sadly, Naruto wasn't given a chance to try anything because no sooner had the elderly medic entered the room, then the doors were practically blown off their hinges by a worried and pissed looking Mira. Which, was a sight that made Naruto gulp in fear.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Mira hissed out in a sickly sweet tone as her eyebrows were trying to slam together, a shadow had formed on her forehead and over her nose. Her smile was nowhere to be seen as her lips had been pressed into a tight and small frown. However, the look in Mira's void-like eyes was what truly made it clear to Naruto that Mira was anything but pleased with him.

"H… Hi M… Mirajane-chan," Naruto stuttered out as sweat was forming on the back of his neck.

Watching Naruto's interactions with Mira left Yūgao gapping as Naruto had never acted this… this… submissive to the will of another. He had ALWAYS given her, and the handful of others that truly cared for him back in the leaf, utter hell about staying in ANY type of hospital-like set up. Yet with a simple glare and sickly sweet tone, this woman had Naruto cowering like a domesticated dog would when being scolded by its owner.

Yūgao then let out a small gasp as she received the memories of her clone that had finally dispersed. Quickly laying Naruto back down on his bed, before she walked over to the old medic and pulled outside of the infirmary.

 **Outside of the Infirmary**

"How did you know to get Lady Mira before coming here?" Yūgao immediately questioned the old medic once the doors were closed had they had gotten out of hearing range.

"If Erza is the disciplinarian of the guild, then Mira is the mother hen of the guild and the fretting that she was doing over that boy exceeded what I have ever seen her do for anyone else in the guild. Which, includes her siblings. So, how the two act so similar to that of how Lisanna and Natsu did before they were dating, I figured that Mira's presence would help curb that boy's reckless nature. Heaven knows that I would have had a far harder time treating that young pyro if it weren't for Lianna and I am not repeating the time it took me to figure that out." Porlyusica said with a gruff attitude before returning to the infirmary so she could retreat her patient and leave. She had already spent far too much time around Humans as it was and it was making her even more irritable than normal.

 _ **Ok, that is it for this chapter, please remember to review, vote and submit Uzumaki clan member candidates.**_

 _ **Omake:**_

 _'it has been a week but I think I finally lost her, now I can look for a shelter and supplies.'_ I think to my self as I start to take note of all the open wounds I have along with the older ones that have caked my body is dried blood and dirt.

"I look like hell," I mumble to my self as I take another step and wince over my broken leg that I have in a temporary splint as well as my opposing arm in a makeshift sling.

It was then that I see a warehouse-like building.

once inside, I hear an explosion in the distance.

 _'shit, it looks like she's trying to flush me out.'_ I think as I lean on a metal shelf, that was filled with countless items, to catch my breath only to have rusted out leg give.

*CRASH*

the explosion outside seemed to have stopped as time slows down for me.

knowing I the crash had been heard by Mira, due to the massive size of the shelf and deteriorated state of the building

quickly sifting through the things near me, I grabbed a backpack, cans of food, walkie-talkie, and a package of batteries.

*BOOM*

A section of the roof exploded open with a massive cloud of dust following its wake.

"Oh M. , why won't you come out and play, I promise I won't hurt you anymore," Mira sug out with a hit of a vengeful tone to her voice.

"HELP, HELP, TO ANYONE THAT CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE, HELP ME, I AM A FANFICTION AUTHOR AND ONE OF THE CHARACTER S HAS SOMEHOW BROKEN INTO REALIT AND WANTS MY HEAD ON A SPIKE FOR HURTING HER LOVE INTEREST! PLEASE, HELP ME" I scream into the walkie-talkie as I bolt from the building with hell hot on my heels.

 **"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU FOR hURTING MY SWEAT NARU-KUN!"** Mira screached as she took off like a bat out of hell


	9. Recovery and beginning the journey

_Hello, my faithful and hopefully growing amount of reader,_ M.D. Knight _here once more with another installment of **Naruto and His She-devil**. Now I apologize for the wait, and not to make excuses, but there was a recent death in my family and I have had to help my Mother and Grandmother clean up my Uncle's property so we can sell it. Now normally this wouldn't keep me from working on and publishing my stories TOO much, however, my Uncle lives out in the middle of nowhere, and even getting signal for a phone is hard. Let alone keeping one long enough for me to use my phone as a data hotspot so I can use the internet for any real length of time. Also, we still have a lot of work to do, which means a lot more trips, so I will update when I can but expect time gaps between updates. Still, I will be doing the best that I can._

 _Anyway, on to far less depressing notes. Regarding the Uzumaki clan members, I have to say, I expected for more than just one of my readers to make suggestions, I even said you could submit your own OC's, which would be made known to be YOUR OC's. I don't want to just take ideas or character that people tell me about. However, I can understand people not wanting to risk someone stealing their Ideas. So I will do one more chapter to see if anyone else submits the characters that they want to see as an Uzumaki. If no one else does, then I will just use the suggestions that were submitted by_ Kenchi Narukami. _Oh, and if I do only use_ Kenchi Narukami' _s ideas, then I won't be putting up a poll for the submissions. Now on with the Review response._

CrimsonRasengan chapter 8. Sep 20: Rest In Pieces M.D. Knight _ **~ thanks, though I am unsure how to feel about you simply writing me off to such a gruesome fate as being ripped apart.**_

Kenchi Narukami chapter 8. Sep 20: Ok, Mira is scary when Pissed, everyone who is a fairy tail fan knows this. Why Then do I still get Shivers when I see her Pissed off.

second, Nice update. Still didn't catch any details that you mentioned earlier, but that's just me, I've always had problems picking up on details that are subtle. Can't wait for the next Update! Take as long as you need my Bro!

As for redheads, Not being able to pull off writing Yona is understandable, her character is still developing, I will admit though that she has come a LONG way from being the Adorable Pampered princess that was.

You never said Yay or Neigh on Shirayuki though from Akagame no Shirayuki-hime. Other redheads I can think of are Kirishima from My Hero Academia, Mia from Monmusu, Karma Akabane from Assassination Classroom, Rias gremory from DxD, Mikoto Suoh From K, Klein from SAO, Soma From Shokugeki, Todoroki from My hero Academia, Pyrrha From RWBY, _ **~ As for the first part, I don't know. Second, thanks and no need to worry about having trouble picking up on the details, I struggle with that in everyday life. Also thanks for being understanding of my not wanting to write Yona into the story, you wouldn't believe some of the things that people have messaged me on my old account just because I didn't get a character perfect. Finally, thank you for the suggestions, they have helped a lot.**_

SPark681 chapter 8. Sep 21: Nice chapter and nice omake hopefully the author gets away anyways keep up the great work! ** _~ thank you, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story, as for the omake, you will just have to read this one to see._**

Willson18 chapter 8. Sep 21: Interesting story so far can't wait for more ** _~ thanks, though I hope I can get you to consider this as more than just an interesting story as you continue to read_**

 _Now, on with the chapter._

 **Chapter 9**

Mira wanted to be mad at him, she really did, however, just looking at Naruto's terrified body language and apologetic expression was causing her heart to ache.

"I'm sorry Mirajane-chan," Naruto said with his head hung low and eyes scrunched closed as he waited for the pain of the hit that was sure to come his way, yet it never came. Instead, Naruto found himself once more in a comforting embrace after having anticipated pain.

Upon hearing the shameful tone that Naruto spoke in, the last of Mira's rapidly waning resolve to stay angry with him evaporated and she quickly traversed the distance between the two of them. Mira then promptly sat on Naruto's bed before she gently pulled the young blond into a comforting hug.

"You had me so worried, don't you ever be that reckless again!" Mira exclaimed as she pulled Naruto into a slightly tighter hug.

"O… Ok Mirajane-chan, I promise," Naruto said as he was about to try and reciprocate Mira's hug, only to find her pulling away and staring him in the eyes.

"No, I want you to _really_ promise me that you will never be that reckless again. I want to swear to me," Mira stated with such a needing tone to her voice that she was far beyond begging for Naruto to grant her request.

Hearing the tone that Mira was using to plead with him had taken Naruto back. Never in his life had anyone cared so much for him that they would nearly grovel before him, all so that he would be more careful. Honestly, the very idea of someone caring that much about him was rather overwhelming for the young blond. As he had no clue why Mira would care that much about him, especially when they had only met roughly two days prior.

"My Kunai holster," Naruto requested as his hair overshadowed his eyes.

"What?" Mira asked, wanting to ensure that she had heard Naruto correctly.

"Please get me my Kunai Holster," Naruto clarified in a serious tone that had Mira quickly handing Naruto his Kunai Holster.

With the Kunai holster in hand, Naruto fought for enough motor control of his body to pull out a Kunai, slice his palm open, close his now injured hand in a tight fist, and hold it over Mira's palm as several drops of blood dripped from his closed fist to Mira's open palm.

"By the blood of my clan, I swear to only be reckless in a fight when I have NO other options. Should I break this vow, my life will be at your mercy for the rest of my days." Naruto spoke as Mira was shocked to see the blood on her palm form into the Uzumaki clan crest with a sun and moon in the center before it seemingly vanished.

"W… What was that," Mira asked with bulged eyes.

"That was an Uzumaki blood oath, it binds the vowing Uzumaki to another via the blood seal that forms after verbalizing their promise in the name of the clan. Should the Uzumaki break their vow, the seal will reappear and force them to obey the promise, as well as the whims of the one promised, from the moment the vow is broke. It's one of the few things I could find out about my clan when I was back in the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto explained to the white-haired woman.

Giving Naruto a sweet smile, Mira pulled the young blond into a quick hug before she walked towards the doors.

"Give me a few minutes to make you something to eat," Mira said as she walked.

However, Mira was unable to keep herself from giggling when she heard Naruto's stomach practically roar at the mentioning of food. She was also glad that Naruto couldn't currently see her face due the strong blush that adored her checks when she saw him look at his stomach with a baffled expression through the reflection of the door handle. Additionally, hearing him attempt to reason out just why his stomach had such a violent reaction to the thought of her food in a failed whisper also wasn't helping the love-struck girl.

Yet when Mira did enter the guild's kitchen, a flash of light grabbed her attention. Once her eye's had re-adjusted, Mira found herself looking a large wine-like bottle that was filled with a golden liquid that had a soft glow to it. Next to the bottle was a small note, that Mira immediately read upon seeing that it was addressed to her.

 _To Mirajane:_

 _Seeing as how you won't be allowing for Naruto to eat the Uzumaki equivalent of Ambrosia, and seem determined to cook all of his meals, here is a bottle of Ambrosia. Just mix a drop or two into each of his meals and he will retain the rapid healing factor that Uzumaki, who have been taught to use chakra, are known for. However, be sure not to give him any more than five drops a day, three if you let him gorge on Ramen for a meal, as too much true Ambrosia can be very detrimental to Naruto. Also, under no circumstances, can you allow ANYONE else in the guild to even taste it or anything that you mix it into. This also goes for you, as for one to safely consume Ambrosia, they_ must _have a biological connection to the heavens._

 _Sincerely:_

 _Your future Aunt-in-law_

No sooner had Mira finished reading the letter, then her face was turned scarlet at how Ember had decided to end it. However, Mira quickly recollected her composure and began to cook a meal for Naruto.

 **One month later**

Over the following month, Naruto had fallen into a daily routine that Mira forced him to strictly follow so that he could recover. It started with him have an extremely healthy, yet equally fat-inducing, three-course breakfast that Mira proceeded to hand feed to him due to her refusing to even begin helping him learn to use the standard silverware in Fiore until he had fully recovered. After that, came physical therapy sessions, that were personally administered by Laxus and the Thunder Legion, to help him rebuild his muscles and burn off all of the fats that Mira's meals were just as rapidly packing on to his body. During which time, Mira would keep a close eye on the small group to ensure that they weren't pushing Naruto harder than what he was ready for. As well as ensuring that Naruto didn't try pushing himself too hard and took breaks when need.

Laxus had tired to contest the first few times that Mira had forced them to ease off the pressure, yet quickly conceded to Mira's rulings after she made a ten foot deep and fifteen feet wide crater in the ground by slamming his face into the ground. The fact that Mira had then followed that up by giving all four of them a thorough beatdown in what the guild had quickly come to call her vampire form due to the strange feeling of power she radiated when in it and the close resemblance that she had to a vampire when in the form as well.

Erza had even helped Mira give the beatdown as well as helped watch over Naruto's physical training with Mira. The two had even reached the same decisions about when Naruto was being pushed too hard, was pushing too hard, or simply reached the point where he should take a break. It was almost as though the two held the same mindset when it came to Naruto. Scaring many in the guild as when it came to Naruto, Mira was no longer acting to curb Erza's rather overbearing attitude like she normally did by distracting the redhead with cake when she would be going after the other members of the guild a little too aggressively. Thankfully, Lisanna had quickly taken up the job of acting as Erza's limiter in every situation that didn't involve Naruto as doing so would mean trying to ease her sister down as well and that was a fight Lisanna wouldn't touch no matter how many times the young blond would beg her to help him.

When the days rolled around to lunchtime, Mira would once again prepare Naruto an extremely healthy, yet equally fat inducing, three-course lunch just as she had done for his breakfast. Then, when Naruto had finished his meal, Mira and Erza would drag him away from the guild for lessons on Fiore for three hours. Which, would always be marked by Naruto begging Lisanna for help given that he knew she had always been the diffuser for guild problems. Though Naruto's begging surprisingly didn't spawn from him having to learn something that wasn't important to fighting in his mind. No, Naruto's begging stemmed from how terrifying Erza became when entering her "Instructor Mode".

After Naruto's, "three hours of hell", as he deemed them, had passed, he was then, "rescued", by Yūgao, who instructed him on chakra control and other Ninja skills that Naruto could sharpen, that didn't have Naruto putting too much physical strain on himself. With Natsu helping the former ANBU teach Naruto in the skills needed for tracking as well as helping him adjust to the heightened senses that he gained when in his true form. Which, surprised a great deal of the guild when they found out.

Yet Naruto soon found himself treated to another of Mira's mouth-watering meals before finishing up his day with another bout of light physical therapy. Finally, after all of the other guild members had left for their homes, Mira would give Naruto a full body massage to ensure that he didn't end up with damaging side effects from his physical therapy. Such as ending up with pulled muscles, or even scar tissue from the off chance that his body didn't properly correct the random protein strands it had randomly thrown up to help build his muscles back up during his physical therapy. Mira would then leave for her own bed, or that had been the case until she had to randomly return to grab her purse that he had forgotten on the third night. Only to find Naruto trying to push himself through an unsupervised workout.

After that, Mira would force Naruto into a wheelchair and take him back to her home where he was then forced to act as Mira's pillow for the night to ensure that he didn't try to sneak in anything physically straining throughout the night. Much to the secret delight of the young woman.

 **That morning**

Naruto slowly woke up in the familiar bed that belonging to Mirajane, and for once, was glad that she wasn't still using him as her personal pillow. To be honest, he really didn't mind her borderlining overbearing protectiveness of him, as it felt nice to know that someone cared _that_ much about him and weren't what he deemed family due to the connection that all the other people had to his parents.

However, there was a considerable problem that he was having with Mira. Which, was that he was around the age for him to truly start noticing things about both girls and his own body. It also didn't help that Naruto noticed that many of the things he was noticing always had Mira involved in them somehow.

Naruto knew better than to go to his adoptive mother about it, nor would he go to anyone of his parent's former students due to them either being massive perverts or were the very women that made up Konohargira's Ice Queens. Not to mention that most of the aforementioned groups were a two-months sail away. So that left him with his Fairy Tail guildmates, and that immediately canceled out Mira's siblings as he still vividly remembered Elfman's reaction to him accidentally walking in on Mira changing and would walk through hell before he risked finding out if Lisanna had the same protective nature in one form or another.

Naruto also mentally crossed off Makarov, Makow, and Wakaba as they were clearly the most perverted of the guild. Naruto also didn't dare go to Erza or Levy as the thought of going to Erza about what he was noticing made him fear what she may do to him. As for Levy, though she could probably give him a textbook answer, Naruto also knew she was Erza's secret dealer for smut books. There was also the problem that ever since she had been attacked, Levy could only be awake for five minutes a day before she would collapse in agonizing pain despite having had her injury healed. Natsu and Gray were also out as the last person he wanted to go to was someone that subconsciously striped out of his clothes without even realizing he was doing it and Natsu was raised by a dragon, nothing more really needed be said there.

Naruto considered going to Jet or Droy but reconsidered when he realized that they would more than likely try to indoctrinate him into the joys of being a Levy fanboy. Thus, leaving him with the other members that though he knew, he hadn't spent enough time with any of them to know them enough to go to them about his problem, as well as Laxus and the Thunder Legion. However, Naruto was hesitant to go to Laxus and the Thunder Legion as he knew of the fact that Bickslow had a habit of teasing the other three when away from the other guild members.

Sighing in resignation, Naruto got up and dressed for the day before he snuck out of the bedroom window to skip out on breakfast and start his physical therapy early. He knew that Mira would probably be mad at him later, but he needed to talk with Laxus and the others WITHOUT her there.

"Hey guy," Naruto addressed the small group when he reached their standard work out area.

"Naruto, you're here rather early, is everything ok," Freed said as he noticed Naruto's rather conflicted expression.

"Not really, I've actually been having a bit of a problem, as I've been noticing… things about myself." Naruto said and immediately wanted to have Erza run him through.

As Laxus gained a surprised expression, Evergreen blushed, Freed looked understanding, however, the thing that really made Naruto want to die on the spot was the fact that Bickslow now had such a large mischievous grin that it looked like it was about to split his face in half.

"I'll give you boys some privacy," Evergreen said as she quickly left the group, with them being none the wiser that as soon as she was out of even a Dragon Slayer's hearing rage, she immediately surrounded the group with runes that would ensure no one would bother them, at least until they had finished talking things over.

"They didn't cover this in that Ninja academy, I mean, I would think it would be something that a future ninja would need to know," Laxus said as he looked at Naruto.

"Any time something was taught beyond that of the basics skills, I would get tossed out, being told that a "demon like me didn't need to know what was being taught,". Naruto said as the other three males all got serious expressions on their faces.

"Sit down, we're canceling your normal routine for the day," Bickslow said with a surprisingly serious tone. Something he hadn't expected from the man.

 **Later**

As Naruto and the Strauss siblings sat in the dining room of their home and ate their dinner, the three white-haired siblings were getting worried about the blond. As he was being extremely closed off to them. Well, it would be more accurate to say that he was being closed off to Mira and Lisanna despite their best efforts. In fact, after he had gotten back from his physical therapy, he had been closed off to all of the female members of the guild as Luxus and the male members of the Thunder legion practically formed a wall around him. Refusing to let anyone Naruto didn't want to talk to near him, especially that of the female members.

Mira had been about to open a can of whoop ass on them for keeping _her_ Naru-kun from her, but Makarov had come out of his office with Freed and put a stop to it before she could even start. The elderly leader of the guild even banned her from approaching Naruto for the rest of the day and forced her to make Naruto something he could eat with chopsticks for the rest of the day as well. Makarov even went so far as to order her to only make dishes for Naruto that could be eaten with chopsticks until told otherwise by him.

Mira tried to wiggle her way around Makarov's order when the four of them got home but found that Naruto vehemently refused to be anywhere close to arms reach of her or Lisanna.

However, Mira brightened when it came time for them all to go to bed, as she was sure that she would get to be close to Naruto then. Which, she would use to gingerly probe for the reason for the blond's sudden shift in attitude towards her. Or at least that had been her plan until she watched him grab a spare blanket and pillow before he curled up on the couch to sleep. Leaving Mira to hope that she would be able to fix whatever was bugging Naruto the following day.

 **At the guild the following day**

The following morning had preceded just as it had the day before, however, this time Naruto hadn't snuck out to talk with Laxus and the Thunder Legion in privet. No, today he had snuck out because Porlyusica was supposed to evaluate him to see if he had recovered from the use of his KI when his body had been in no condition for him to do so for more than a handful of seconds.

"Well, am I good doc," Naruto questioned the elderly medic, who sighed before responding.

"Your fine child, between the hard work you put in and your healing factor, you made a far faster recovery than anyone else could ever hope to make," Porlyusica stated to Naruto with a small smile.

Over the past month, the elderly medic had done daily check-ups due to her needing to keep a very close eye on Naruto's recovery so that she could fix any complications that may have arose before Naruto's healing factor made them worse. Thus, she had come to be rather fond of the young blond due to him actually listening to her instructions, though it had taken her the better part of the month for her to get him to trust her enough to achieve such a feat. In which time, Porlyusica was able to see Naruto exhibit clear signs of distrust in her and not just any distrust, but the distrust that could only stem from the fear of having been improperly treated by one in her position. Making it very clear that Naruto had suffered some sort of mistreatment at the hands of a physician before. In turn, Making Porlyusica's blood boil equal to how ecstatic the elderly medic was when Naruto began to express interest in learning as much about the medical field as he could.

Upon hearing his mentors words, Naruto's expression hardened. Yet even still, Porlyusica could see regret in them. However, before she could ask Naruto what was wrong, he hopped off of the bed he had been on and walked right into the bathroom, when he came out, he was once more in the outfit that he had been in when his former class had come to _his_ guild.

"Thanks for all the help doc, but I won't be back for a while. So don't go dying on me while I'm gone," Naruto said before he was out the door to her home, giving her no time to even respond.

Sighing, Porlyusica turned to her desk so that she could make a record of Naruto's check-up, only to find that the blond had somehow left a letter to her.

"You reckless, selfless, idiot," Porlyusica whispered with a single tear rolled down her face once she had finished reading the letter Naruto left her.' _You had better come back in one piece or I will put you in the grave myself, you reckless fool.'_

 **With Naruto**

Once Naruto made it to the guild, he used his stealth skills to slip into the building, up to the master's office, where he placed a letter and vial before he attempted to slip out of the building. However, just as Naruto was about to slip back out or the building, a voice echoed throughout the guild. Rapidly capturing everyone's attention due to just how rare it was for the owner of said voice to be heard yelling.

"And just what do you think your doing short-stack," the voice of Laxus called out from the second floor as one could see the man in question leaning against one of the pillars that the guardrail connected into.

' _Dang-it, I knew that I shouldn't have held back on the level of stealth I was using,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he froze in place and felt all the eyes in the guild turn to him.

"I just got cleared by the Doc, so I came here to leave a note to say that I was leaving, without taking anyone with me," Naruto said as he remained facing away from the guild.

"So you going to throw your life away, over what, your vengeance?" Laxus questioned sternly.

"No," Naruto stated plainly and without turning around.

"Then what is this about Naruto," Makarov questioned in a grandfatherly tone as he walked to the front of the other guild members.

Yet Naruto surprised them all when his body became encased in light. Once the light faded, he once more stood before them, with his back still to them, in his true bais form.

"This is about not letting you all through your lives away, as to tell the truth, over the last month something has become clear to me. None of you would be able to survive in the elemental nations. Though I doubt any of you will take me at my word, so here's the deal," Naruto said as he walked over to the bar and set an alarm clock down on it. "It is six a.m. now, you all have until noon to capture me. Should anyone of you do so, I will consider and take the group the planed to come with me, with me. Fail, and you all stay here and I go back, alone."

"If that's all," Jet began before he vanished spot on the other side of the guild hall, only to Naruto phase-out of sight and reaper in the spot he once had been standing at. With jet pinned underneath him.

"I didn't say start. Now, I will give you one hint, and only one hint, aim to kill me. Don't and you won't have a prayer of proving to me that you all can survive in a world of kill or be killed. With that out of the way, start" Naruto stated, vanishing in a swirl of leaves no sooner than he had signaled the one vs guild battle.

 **With our young, blond, protagonist**

We find our young blond at the Magnolia Train Station, accompanied by none other than Yūgao Uzuki, aka Taiyōnetsu.

"Naruto, are you sure this is the right thing to do, you never have beaten Laxus or the Thunder Legion any of your spars that you used for your physical therapy once you had enough muscle and motor control back," Yūgao asked in a concerned tone.

"It is, besides, just because I told them that they needed to aim to kill me, doesn't mean I ever intended to fight any of them. Deception is a Ninja's greatest weapon after all, and if they can't see my plan for what it truly is, then they simply validate my believing that they need to stay here. Besides, you know that I'm a prankster, if I had really wanted to fight them, then I would hit them when they least expected it, not when they are all braced for a bloodbath." Naruto said as the duo boarded the train.

"You can also be headstrong, not to mention reckless," Yūgao stated as she looked at her young companion, only to see Naruto stop and look at a scare on his palm.

"Not anymore, I made a promise to be more careful," Naruto said before he closed his fist and looked up with a hard expression on his face as he began walking again. "No more acting without thinking first… no more hiding who I really am."

To say that Yūgao was surprised would have been an understatement of a lifetime. As she had never once witnessed this side of Naruto, the side of him that she had only heard The Third Hokage talk about once, and fear seemed to pour from every fiber of his being when he did so. However, she soon recovered from her shock and momentary flashback, allowing her to gain a soft expression with a small slime before she hurried to catch up with her king.

 **Please remember to Review and submit your Uzumaki clan member ideas, you will be given credit if they are your OC.**

 **Omake**

 _'never thought I would need to turn to_ HER _for help, but desperate times call for desperate measures, even if she is insane'_

"Hey Kaguya, how have you been."

"Who are you, and _why do you look so familiar"_

"Oh, that, well, you may know me better as NatsuxWendy, hehe, hope theirs no hard feelings, right"

" **YOU, well at least you look like hell, it serves you right after the things you did to me in the stories you never published, MPH, and now you come groveling to me for help I presume."**

"Oh, come on Kaguya, they weren't that bad, it's not like I had you raped or tortured."

" **NO, THEY WERE WORSE, YOU'VE HAD ME SPIT IN TWO, RIPPED AWAY FROM MY CHILD AFTER FINALLY BEING REUNITED WITH HIM AND..."**

"SSSHHHH, I still plan on publishing those stories, and you're giving away parts of stories that I haven't even transferred yet, and that's without completing them. *sigh* look, help me with my problem and I will publish the first chapter of one of the stories that didn't make it onto my old account, I'll even let you choose which one I post."

"Fine, I will help you, if you publish _Asgardian Maelstrom: the_ deity _of Chaos and Justice"_

"You're kidding me, right, _Asgardian Maelstrom: the_ deity _of Chaos and Justice_ is sixteen pages on my google docs, 7382 thousand words long without authors notes, I haven't even begun to edit it with Grammarly, and the first chapter isn't even close to being done"

"I choose the _Asgardian Maelstrom: the_ deity _of Chaos and Justice_ or would you rather I choose _The Sin Of Retribution,_ it's your choice."

"Fine, _Asgardian Maelstrom: the_ deity _of Chaos and Justice_ it is then".

 **boom**

"Oh M.D. Kight, why do you run, I just want to play, it won't hurt, _much,_ "

"Shit, got to run, be back to free you as soon as I can"

 **Please remember to Review and submit your Uzumaki clan member ideas, you will be given credit if they are your OC.**


	10. The love of a She-devil

_What's up,_ M.D. Knight _here once again with another chapter of_ **Naruto and His She-devil** _. Anyway, update on my internet situation, I have some good news, bad news, and a lot more bad news. Good news is that most of the drama that has been involved in my family trying to clean up my uncle's property is gone, so we won't need to be making as many trips up there to do work. The bad news is that I don't know how many more trips there are going to be, and that means me still vanishing at random times. There is also a lot of work that needs to be done at my uncle's property. so this could go on for some time, however, I should be able to maintain a slightly regular updating of my stories._

 _DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT MURPHY, I SEE YOU THERE, DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND MESS WITH ME ON THIS, I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB._

 _Sorry about that, my family just has some crazy bad luck most of the time and it seems to be an almost constant state of anything that can go wrong does go wrong, so we have come up with a bit of a running joke that Murphy has something against us most of the time._

 _On to a more pleasant note, I have new results for the poll deciding what story I am to transfer over next. In first place, we have_ **The Ying to Naruto's yang** in first place with seven votes. In second place, we have a two-way tie of six votes apiece between **Dragon's Might** _and_ **The Fox and The Cat**. After that, we have thrid place in another two-way tie with five votes apiece between **Return of the whirlpool** _and_ **The leaf's whirlpool book 1.** Fouth place is in a three-way tie at four votes apiece between **Human Teigu** , **The leaf's dragon** , _and_ **Who said I have to take orders from fate.** _Fifth is in a four-way tie at three votes a_ _piece, sixth is in a five-way tie at two votes_ _a_ _piece, and seventh is in a seven-way tie at one vote_ _a_ _piece._

 _Also, Uzumaki clan members will start to be introduced in the next chapter. Now, on to review responses._

the shadow overlord279 chapter 9. Nov 6: Geez, I get that "the talk" is embarrassing and all, but was pulling away from all women sans the old lady really necessary? **~ you also must remember, Naruto's past is full of suffering, so his mental and emotional scars could have caused a more severe reaction to "the talk". Also, you must take into account that he was getting his information from other emotionally damaged people, one of whom is a Dragonslayer. Who know's how badly they could have fucked things up.**

Bijuk34 chapter 9. Nov 6: loving the story keep it up **~ Like your Idea for an Oc, I will be messaging you so we can flush more things out so I can get a better grasp of her character before I say yay or nay on adding her in.**

Kenchi Narukami chapter 9. Nov 7: Nice, I'm looking forward to seeing Naruto rip Konoha a bloody new one. Can't wait to see if any Fairy Tail Wizards manages to catch him.

Damn, you must be desperate if your running to Kaguya. **~ I have a feeling that you are going to like this chapter, and why the hell shouldn't I be desperate, we are talking Mirajane using a Vampire princess amplified Satan Soul: Alegria. an arsenal of** **nukes couldn't even take her out, the only way to fight crazy is with crazy and right now Mira has gone full blown Yandera.**

SPark681 chapter 9. Nov 7: Hmm, seems M.D. Knight is still on the run hope he can escape lol other than that nice chapter and wonder what hell Naruto will unleash soon anyways keep up the great work! **~ I regret to inform you that you will have to wait for a few chapters before you can see Naruto open a can of whoop ass on the leaf.**

god of all chapter 9. Nov 10: Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon... **~ Ask and I shall do my best to deliver, enjoy another chapter.**

Now, on with the chapter and please remember to review and vote

 **Chapter 10**

Mira slowly woke to sunlight gently streaming through her window and into her face. Scrunching her eyes closed after having briefly opened them, Mira proceeded to roll over. Yet Mira only remained laying down for but a moment, as she was soon bolting upright with her eyes locked on the side of her bed that Naruto always slept on.

' _So, you really did refuse to sleep in the same bed as me,_ ' Mira thought, as she gained a concerned expression. Along with her hopes, that her dream had been real, having been shattered. ' _It looks like I will have to have a talk with Laxus, whether he walks away from it with his manhood unscathed is up to him. As I refuse to let this stand,_ '

However, before she could even move from her bed, there was a gentle knock on her door.

"Mira-nee-chan," came the voice of Lisanna shortly after the gentle knock, with the girl having cracked open the door and pooped her head in as she spoke. "Oh, good, you are awake, Porlyusica is here to see you."

"Porlyusica, why is she here to see me?" Mira questioned her younger sister.

"Enough of this, we are wasting time, and I don't like being in an area with so many humans for this amount of time. So let's just get this over with," grouched out the elderly medic before she forced her way past Lisanna, and made her way into the room.

Upon realizing that Porlyusica had just forced her way into the room, Mira nearly instantly shot under her covers until the only thing one could see was her head.

"W… What are you doing here Porlyusica?" Mira asked as she internally prayed to any being that would listen to her.

"What are you doing girl, it's not like I haven't had to see you in far less than your nightgown for physical exams." Porlyusica bluntly stated before she gained a slightly mirthful smirk to her face. "Or perhaps you're trying to hide something else from me."

' _NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, please tell me she didn't see, oh please tell me she didn't see._ ' Mira internally pleaded as she fought to keep her checks from turning redder than Erza's hair.

"Though I don't see why you would try… after all… I think your new nightgown is _very_ flattering on you. _Especially_ with the Uzumaki clan crest design that you have on it." Porlyusica said with a fox-like grin now fully plastered on her face instead of her normally stoic expression. ' _Shoot, it looks like that little brat rubbed off on me more than thought he had. Though I suppose it's for the best, given the news she is about to get.'_

"Mira-nee," Lisanna questioned in a disbelieving tone and wide eyes, resulting in Mira's face turning beet red before she also covered her head with the blanket, as she let out a slightly muffled scream of embarrassment.

"All right you, leave your sister and me to talk," Porlyusica ordered the younger of the two Strauss, as Lisanna quickly did what she had been told to do by the elderly medic. Having learned long ago what the consequences were for disobeying the healer of Fairy Tail.

Once the two of them were alone, Porlyusica turned her attention back to Mira.

"Naruto has left to find his clan members,"Porlyusica stated bluntly, as Mira shot out from beneath the covers of her bed and had the elderly medic pinned to the wall in a split second. With Mira holding onto both sides of the pink haired woman's coat caller.

"What do you mean that Naruto-kun left," Mira hissed out, however, Porlyusica could hear the heartbroken tone that the young woman was desperately trying to hide.

"You know very well what I mean," Porlyusica stated harshly, as no matter how understanding she was of the young woman's feelings, the elderly medic knew that she had to set more than a few things straight for the girl so that the young Strauss wouldn't end up as she had. "Tell me, girl, do you know why takeover magic can even exist in the first place when it is so different from any other form of magic?"

"Isn't it the reason for the existence of magic the same for all forms?" Mira replied, not seeing what the elderly medic was getting at.

"No, it isn't, for most magic, it is, however, there are magics that have different reasons for them to even be able to exist. With each of if those reasons being a far more complicated version of the universal reason for the existence of magic. Takeover magic is one such magic, and it can only be used by those with incomplete souls. It is the reason that Takeover magic works, and is the very reason that _The Burning_ ven affects Takeover wizards. They need the one that makes them burn, but that doesn't mean that it automatically goes the same way for both parties. You need Naruto, he doesn't need you, hold onto him too tightly, and you'll only push him away." Porlyusica explained to a shocked Mira.

"So, you're saying that I've chased him away," Mira choked out as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"No, he left to do as his mother requested, to find the other members of his clan... this time. I have seen how you cling to him, how you try to keep any and all dangers from even being seen by him. Those tendencies will lead to you to causing him to feel that he is being pushed away by you. Until, one day, he will simply have enough, and give his heart to another, to one that he feels isn't pushing him away. Thankfully, he has shown signs of being just as protective of you, and the guild. Which, is why he has left, he fears none of you would have what it take to get into a fight with a ninja and come out alive. So, I suggest that you take the time you have until his return to work on making sure you won't screw things up." Stated Porlyusica, as she calmed the love-struck waitress before her. "Here, he asked me to give you these in the letter that he had left me to explain exactly why he was leaving."

After handing over a letter, and what Mira perceived to be a strange looking knife, Porlyusica turned and walked away.

 **Letter**

 _To: Mirajane-chan_

 _By the time that the Doc gives you this, I will have already left Magnolia, and more than likely, the land of Fiore._

 _Please know that I am not leaving because of anything that you or anyone else in the guild has said or done. Though I have left for a few, yet simple reasons. All of which, are tied to the request that my mother has made of me. Even though I had always intended to do so in the first place. As I often thought about what I would have done if I had ever found out that I was part of a clan that had been scattered to the point that everyone thought it had been wiped out. Anyway, back to my reason for writing this in the first place._

 _I am afraid that I must ask that you do not attempt to come after me. I know that you and the others care about me, and do not wish to see me suffer any more than I already have. However, the same could be said for me, over the last month, everyone in the guild has shown me more kindness than the entirety of my home village, save for a handful of people that had immediate relationships with my parents when they were in the village. Yet despite that, over the last month, it has also become exceedingly clear to me that you all wouldn't stand a chance fighting against a Ninja of a hidden village. It may hurt you to know that I think this of you, but it is simply the truth. As a Ninja will win by ANY means necessary, we fight dirty and bloody. We don't fight honorably, and we fight to kill. It is the world I come from, it is the world my clan comes from, it is a world that we will never be able to truly escape, and most of all, it is a world that would chew you all up and spit you out before you even realized what was happening._

 _Of course, I know all too well what it is like to have someone judge you from his or her baseless opinions. As such, I have given the guild a little test, to see if they can see past a Ninja's greatest weapon, deception. If they can do this, rip this letter in two, and a seal I have placed on the letter will alert me. I will then come back to take with me those who wish to come with me. If they can't, please burn this letter so I may also know, as I have given them a time limit to prove me wrong._

 _Also, regarding the knife that I had the doc give you. It is actually a very special Kunai. Should you ever find yourself, or the guild, with your back to the wall, just throw the Kunai. It doesn't matter if it's at a wall, ceiling, or floor, or even a person, just so long as it's thrown hard enough that it will sab into what you throw it at, and it must be thrown. Do so, and I will be there in a literal flash to bail you or the guild out of whatever situation you're in. Though I am only entrusting you with this, so please don't tell anyone that you have the means to call me back at a moments notice. However, above all else, please, always carry the kunai with you._

 _Oh, and the Vial that I left in the Master's should cure Levy of the effects of the poison that had been on the Kunai she was cut with. Though it will do so slowly, so she shouldn't try to immediately stay awake for anything more than the five minutes that she has been each day since she was attacked. Additionally, she need stop still take the antibiotics that the Doc gave her._

 _Sincerely:_

 _Fairy Tail's Angel of Death_

 **Letter end**

Setting down the paper, Mira couldn't help but smile at seeing that Naruto had been able to write an entire letter in the standard language of Fiore. Granted, it may not have been needed due to nearly everyone in the guild speaking multiple languages, thanks to all of the jobs that they had to take. Yet, even with that, Naruto had made a point to stress that he didn't want to have to depend on a team member when he did go on jobs. Even if he found the lessons, that she and Erza would give him, to be absolute hell. Though that was mostly due to Erza's tendency to go overboard when in teaching mode.

Mira's attention then turned to the Kunai in her hand, with her eyes instantly being drawn to the extremely complicated, yet compacted, "runes", on the handle. Looking closely at the markings", Mira was stunned to see the sure level that the "runes", had to be on. As she could only understand an extremely small portion of them, and she had even had Freed instruct her on Rune Magic during the month that she had to prepare for her own shot at becoming S-class, during her run at the S-class trials.

"This must be how he survived in that wretched place, but how could he have possibly learned to use this level of Rune Magic when all but a hand full of people were trying to kill him," Mira stated allowed before she turned and walked into her closet, determined to uphold Naruto's request to always keep the Kunai on her person.

However, to do that, she would need to have an outfit that would allow for her to have it on her but also keep it hidden. Lest she wanted to be questioned by her fellow guild members, or more dangerously, her own family.

When Mira had finished selecting and changing into her outfit, she was once more clad in what had become her iconic dress. However, this time there was a difference, a difference that consisted of a simple maroon shoulder cover, that also covered her arms, and had ruffly an inch wide, frilly, pink ribbon tracing the edges. Normally, Mira would have only added the shoulder cover during the colder months, however, this one was made out of extremely breathable material.

' _Now, to ensure that Naruto-kun's test goes off without a hitch'_ Mira thought to herself as she headed out of her home, only to instantly find a swarm of her fellow guildmates standing outside her home.

"Mira-nee, Naruto's trying to leave without taking any of us with him," Lisanna nervously stated to her elder sister, unknowing of how her sister may react to such news.

Looking over her sister's shoulder, Mira saw at least half of the guild standing outside her front door. Mira then turned her attention to the windows that she could see through, only to find that the other half of the guild had surrounded her home as well. She then turned her attention back to the front door of her family's home as she flashed her Fairy Tail family a fox-like smile.

"I am well aware of that, and did you really think I would be helping you capture him?" Mira questioned as she channeled what small amount of her magic that she could though she subtlety shifted foot and into a seal.

Upon hearing Mira's response, many of the guild members rushed forward, intent on storming the house to find the young blond. However, their attention was quickly pulled to their feet when they heard splashing. Allowing for them to see that they were charging through oil, yet leaving them unprepared for the wooden beams that shot out of the oil and knocked them off their feet before vanishing and shooting back out again, as they were falling to hit them in their heads. Effectively knocking out all but the stronger members of the core of Fairy Tail.

By the time that the remaining members recovered from the shock of seeing nearly all of Fairy taken down in one fell swoop, they were met with the sight of Mira charging them in what they had dubbed her Vampire Takeover.

Meeting Mira's charge, Laxus engulfed his form in lighting, before attempting to down the mother hen of the guild in a single blow.

"Naruto-kun really is terrifyingly good with his Runes," Mira stated the moment that Laxus was within striking distance of Her.

Laxus then watch, in what seemed to be slow motion, as Mira ever so slightly shifted her foot. Then, in the very next instant, Laxus felt an excruciating pain erupted from his nether regions. In turn, freezing the lighting mage in his place.

When Laxus managed to regain enough strength to see what had inflicted such pain to him, Laxus saw a wooden beam had shot out of the ground a just the right moment, and at just the right angle for him to rack himself in it. However, he wasn't given a reprieve as the beam soon vanished, only to reappear and crash right in between his legs just before Mira finished reaching his position.

Once she had, Mira wasted no time in removing one fighter from the field by slamming the side of her fist into the blond man's temple. Expertly knocking the man out and sending him flying off to the side of her path at the same time. Allowing for Mira then turned her attention to the Master of Fairy Tail.

Which, made the elderly leader, gulp in slight fear due to him vividly remembering how vicious Mira was up until a few months ago.

"Oh Master, I have a gift for you, the pre-ordered version of the next installment of the Icha Icha series," Mira said sweetly before she threw a small orange book into the air.

Upon seeing the said book, Makarov's eyes turned into hearts as he lept for the book. Leaving him completely blindsided by the chop to his neck that would send him into unconsciousness.

Mira then caught the small book before she ripped off the fake cover to reveal the book was actually one of the highly coveted copies of Beautiful Beautiful paradise. Which, had sprung up in Fiore nearly a week ago, and had become exceedingly popular with female wizards across the continent. The fact that the author was still unknown only made it that much more popular. As nearly every female wizard that had read the book would spend countless hours scouring the pages for any sort of clue about the author. The book was so popular that even the princess herself had a hard time obtaining a copy.

"HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO GET A COPY OF THAT BOOK," screamed the other female guild members that made up the core of Fairy Tail.

"Oh, this?" Mira questioned, as she held up the book in one hand, tilted her head slightly, and donned one of her signature smiles. "Someone sent it to me, it really is an amazing read."

Suddenly seeing red, all but one charged Mira, intent on stealing the book away from her. Never realizing that they had just fallen right into her trap. Even as Mira acted like a matador. With each raging girl being sent to the land of dreams when they lept for the book, via a chop to the back of their necks.

" **Dance, My Swords,** " Mira heard Erza call out, as the redhead unintentionally took out the rest of her allies when Mira simply sidestepped the attack.

"My, my, looks like it's down to you and me, Erza," Mira practically sang, as she turned to face her longtime rival, who was currently donning her Heaven's Wheel Armor and remaining aloft several feet in the air.

"Why are you doing this Mira, you know that we only wish to protect Naruto. Yet you stand in our way when I would have tough you to be among the first to scold him for such reckless actions." Erza said as she spoke in a tone that demanded answers from her longtime rival and closest friend.

"I am doing this for several reasons. Firstly, because I have faith in the fact that he will come back safe and sound. Secondly, because I know that he isn't being reckless. If he were, the seal he gave me would have appeared on my hand, and it would keep him from being so. As well as forever subjecting him to my will as penance for breaking his promise to me. Thirdly, and most of all, I am doing this because I love him, and how could I ever hope to one day call myself his love when I turned my back on the first thing he ever requested of me. Especially when he has shown nothing but the utmost trust in me, and has conceded to each of my requests that I have made of him." Mirajane spoke adamantly and had the most serious expression that Erza had ever seen her with.

"Y… You love him?" Erza asked in disbelief, as she had never even seen her former rival show the faintest interest in men before. Yet here she was, openly admitting that she was in love, and with Naruto no less. The very thought of such a reality left erza shell-shocked to the point that she failed to even notice that she was floating down to the ground below her until her feet were once more place upon it.

"Then, it would seem that we will never see eye to eye," Erza stated as her bangs covered her eyes and her body was wrapped in the glow of her Requip magic.

When the light of her Requip magic faded, erza was revealed to be wearing her Flight Armor. Which, actually consisted of very few armored parts. It is cheetah printed, and the outfit has a large collar around her neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur. Plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of the knight's head. When wearing this armor, Erza is equipped with a pair of short swords, with elaborate hand-guards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns.

"Naruto is being far too reckless and such behavior must be curbed now, and if you truly intended to stand in the way then I will force You TO STEP ASIDE!" Erza yelled as she raised her head, in turn, causing her bangs to stop overshadowing her eyes. Thus, allowing all that caught a glimpse of Erza's brown orbs, and see that she was absolutely pissed.

Wasting no time, Erza used the magical properties of her current Armor and charge Mira at speeds that the redhead was sure would be too much for the barmaid.

" **Sonic Claw** ," Erza announced after she passed the Eldest Strauss, only to have her attention drawn to the blade of her sword when it started to crack until it shattered before her very eyes.

"Are you surprised, tin can, I always did tell you that you didn't stand a chance against me when I went all out, and that was when I was only using my magic. Which, mind you, I was holding back.

As I always feared _truly_ hurting someone, hurting them in ways you _couldn't_ even begin to think of. It is why I have always refused to use the power of my Birth Right. However," Mira said, as she began to turn and face the wide-eyed Erza. With her aura freely and visibly flaring around her.

Yet when Mira truly faced her fellow guild member, her voice gained an edge of finality to it that Erza had never heard the barmaid use. "If it using it means that I can protect, and aid Naruto-kun, then I will gladly do so. Such are the lengths that I will go to for the man that I love. Now, let's move this fight to a more suitable location, wouldn't want anything keeping us from going all out. Oh, and Lisanna, tie up everyone here. Also, should any of them start to wake up, send them back to the land of dreams."

Then, before Erza could even register what was happening, Mira rushed forward, grabbed the proclaimed Queen of Fairies by her face with one hand, and their surrounding blurred around them so fast that the redhead began to feel faint. Only for them to suddenly stop, and for her to go lying through several trees.

Once Erza had recollected herself, she found that she had been thrown through several trees that made up the perimeter of a small, grassy, clearing that was roughly the size of the dining part of their small guild hall.

 **Several hours later**

The small clearing that Mira had landed herself and Erza in, had been utterly devastated. The once grassy clearing was now nothing more than barren land. As the grass had taken such a beating that the small clearing was now filled with nothing more than dirt. The clearing was also littered in craters, some small, some large. Additionally, the surrounding trees all being eaten away at by the now raging fire that surrounded the duo, and at the center of it all, stood Mirajane, in seemingly pristine condition. With there not being so much as the slightest smudge of dirt on her dress, or faintest of bruises on her body, and a small patch of grass still beneath her heels.

Just adjacent to the center of all the destruction around them, stood Erza. Who, was in the seemingly polar opposite condition of her opponent. As Erza was having extremely labored breathing. Which, was probably from the massive amount of magic she had spent, and the more than likely chance of her having several broken ribs. Erza's body was littered in cuts, bruises, and dirt. Additionally, Erza's current armor, her Flame Empress Armor, had been all but destroyed, and what was left looked as though it would shatter into a million pieces with the slightest breeze.

"Do you realize the gap in our strength now Erza? Do you now see how pointless it is for you to even try to fight me? We are on completely different levels, though perhaps a comparison would help you to understand. The gap between us is like that of the gap between Gildarts and Natsu. So, do us both the courtesy of stopping while you still have some dignity left." Mira stated to her battered opponent.

However, before Erza could even respond, the toll of their fight, caught up with her, and she collapsed to the ground when she attempted to do yet another Requip.

Sighing, Mira finally let go of most of her vampiric power, allowing for her to effortlessly shift back to her human form, with the exception of her wings. Mira then walked over to Erza, and pulled the unconscious woman into a human crutch carry, before she took to the skies.

' _Yet still, even with this gap, you have still manage capture a small sliver of Naruto-kun's attention. You have still managed to worm your way into his heart despite my best attempts to keep you from doing so. Even though you both have yet to even realize it. You have still gained a fraction of his love beyond that of what one would have for a friend that they see as family. Or even that of a fellow member of a clan._ ' Mira thought as her jaw and fists clenched a little tighter.

 **That's it for this time,** **please remember to review and vote**

Omake

Ok, I finally made It away from Mira, now all I have to do is get back to Kaguya so that she can take care of Mira, then I'll grab Naruto and Sasuke to imprison her again and this whole mess will finally be over.

*dives to the side and looks back*

"An All-Killing Ash Bone, how the hell"

"Oh, come now, surely you didn't think I would just let you sway Kaguya-san to your side did you."

'shit, Mira played me, she wanted me to lead her to Kaguya.'

"especially when you have put my child through such hell"

"Wait, you're not Narut... Crap, that's why you wanted me to publish **The Asgardian Maelstrom: Deity of Chaos and Justice**." I stated as I facepalm before I spread my fingers to see through them and tilt my head to the side with a crazed look in my eyes that makes both Mira and Kaguya take an involuntary step back.

"Well, It's not like I expected any less, hehehe, that's why I did it. I knew it would stall you both long enough to gain my true reinforcements. HEHEHEHEHEHE, Yuno Gasai, Hiyama Akane, THESE ARE THE HOMEWRECKERS I SPOKE OF. THEY WISH TO STELL YUKITERU AND SEIJI FROM YOU BOTH AND TURN THEM INTO THEIR LOVERS.

"DON'T DIRTY YUKI" Screamed a pink-haired, pigtail wearing school girl as she charged Mira with a crazed look in her eyes

"I never thought you'd be after Aino-kun. I finally found you, Kaguya. This will be... the end!" A redhead said that had been leaning on a wall before suddenly lunging forward.

 **Ok t** **hat's it for this time,** **please remember to review and vote**


End file.
